Violeta, Descubriendo Miesterios
by Alejandra9213
Summary: Violeta queda huérfana y es adoptada por una familia en Canadá, pensando que tal vez pueda renovar su vida encuentra a Brett, del que poco a poco se va enamorando.
1. Amor y Perfección

Amor y Perfección

El cielo se estaba despejando cuando todos salíamos de la casa, hacia un clima maravilloso y el día era estupendo para viajar, a lo lejos podías oír las aves cantar por el comienzo de una nueva mañana, sentía la brisa en mi cara, y escuchaba a mi madre entonando una de mis canciones favoritas, _"Del corazón para el alma"_ mi hermano mayor discutía con mi padre, ya que él no quería ir, prefería quedarse con su novia Estefanía, yo no podía entender cómo iba a preferir su novia y no ir a las islas Tortugas.

Nuestra familia había hecho la tradición de ir a las islas en vacaciones, y siempre la pasábamos de fábula.

– No te quedaras, fin de la discusión.

– Papá, tengo 18 años, ya no me divierte ir a una estúpida isla.

– Estúpida o no, iras, así que ve por tu maleta.

Papá ha ganado la batalla, él siempre la gana, mi hermano John era alto de cabello claro y ojos azules y tenía una estupenda reputación de galán, era el capitán de futbol americano, era un buen estudiante pero no tan sobresaliente como yo, su novia Estefanía, bueno ella no era una porrista del todo, era la mascota del equipo, todos en la escuela incluso en casa, nos preguntábamos porque salía con ella pero eso siempre fue un misterio y a pesar de que no era nada bonita ni agradable él prefería quedarse todo un verano con ella, que ir con su propia familia.

Mientras mi hermano hacia su maleta, mi madre seguía entonando la canción, como si esa discusión nunca hubiera pasado, pero así era mi madre, una mujer relajada y paciente, al igual que todos, sus ojos eran azules, su pelo claro y su boca era tan pequeña que era imposible imaginar verla comer, junto a ella estaba mi hermano menor, el pequeño Joseph apenas cumpliría los 4 años y lo celebraríamos en la isla todo estaba preparado, comida, pastel, globos y música, Joseph jaloneaba a mi madre del vestido insistiendo en que deberíamos subir ya a la avioneta, mi madre paciente solo lo miraba y le hacía cariños.

–Violeta, cariño sube ya, no querrás quedarte.

– Yo si quisiera –dijo mi hermano por lo bajo.

– ¡Ya voy papá!

– Saltaré de esto en cualquier momento, así que quítate del medio.

– John ¿puedes fingir ser maduro un día?

– Miren quien lo dice, la adolecente de 16 años.

– Por lo menos soy más madura que tú.

– Niños por favor pueden guardar silencio, Joseph está comiendo y si no logro dormirlo ahora, no dormirá en todo el camino.

– Sí mamá. –dijimos los dos en coro.

– Gracias. – respondió con una sonrisa.

La avioneta era fascinante, mi padre la había adquirido años atrás, era color gris con blanco, no recuerdo bien las palabras que llevaba por fuera, pero sin duda era hermosa y por dentro era aún más, tenía asientos de tela grises con delgadas rayas verticales en un tono más oscuro, nunca tuve oportunidad de conducirla pero solo el recordar los momentos que pasábamos ahí, me dan ganas de llorar.

Mi parte favorita sin duda era el despegue ya que podías sentir como lentamente te elevabas hasta llegar a un punto en donde tus oídos se tapaban completamente.

– Ah! – solté un grito agudo.

Se oía a John reír, mi padre enfadado pregunto:

– ¿Que está pasando haya atrás?

– No es nada papá, lo siento.

– Como no va hacer nada casi despier…–pero el llanto de Joseph lo interrumpió, papá puso cara de no aguantar más, y mamá soltó una risa. –demasiado tarde, no importa ya compórtense o los dejare sin comer.

– John y yo nos volteamos a ver preguntando con la mirada si papá hablaba en serio.

– No habla en serio. –dijo mamá, como si hubiera leído nuestras mentes.

Todos reímos, hasta el pequeño Joseph estaba alegre, cuando de pronto, sentimos un temblor, después otro y otro, papá se dirigió rápido a cabina donde estaba, el piloto de la avioneta. Lucas era un viejo viudo que encontró refugio en nuestra familia, a decir verdad él era como de la familia, a excepción de los fines de semana que los pasaba con su hija Dora, en una ciudad próxima de Londres, el pobre hombre había perdido a su esposa en un viaje al bosque, justamente 3 días después de haber regresado del ejercito, ella se retiro por una pelea sin razón, al parecer cayó a un lago y cuando la encontraron ya había pasado a una mejor vida.

– ¿Está todo bien cariño? –pregunto mi madre cuando hubo salido mi padre.

– Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo estamos aterrizando.

Pero la avioneta seguía temblando cada vez más y más, vi como papá le decía algo a mi madre, ella se acerco a nosotros, y nos dijo que todo estaría bien que nos amaba, que siempre lo hizo y que siempre lo haría.

Ahí fue cuando realice que nada iba a estar bien, y no me equivoque, después de eso nada ha estado bien.

Malas Noticias

No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después, hasta donde recuerdo yo ya estaba en el hospital, al despertar la habitación estaba vacía, veía borroso y eso me asusto pero poco a poco empecé a recuperar la vista, entonces vi a una enfermera entrar, era morena de pelo negro sus ojos eran negros también como una cabra, oía su voz, pero no la escuchaba, asentí unas cuantas veces sin saber realmente lo que decía, después vi a un hombre mucho mayor entrar, pude imaginar que era el doctor, él a diferencia, me hablo en un tono tan grave que era imposible no escucharlo.

– ¡VIO-LE-TA! –grito tan fuerte que no se cual haya sido mi expresión, pero se disculpo rápidamente.

– Estoy bien, gracias, yo, yo…perdón, pero ¿en dónde estoy? –la respuesta era obvia y sin duda la conocía, solo quería una confirmación.

– Vio, estas en "Barts" el hospital de Londres.

– Doctor, ¿y mi familia?

Vi como al hombre se le borraba la sonrisa irónica que tenía hace unos segundos, las arrugas se le marcaban más y de un momento a otro ya tenía una cara de preocupación.

– Bueno mira Violeta, ahorita estás malherida, mañana en la mañana vendrá el psicólogo Arman y podrás hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo pequeña?

Pero yo no necesitaba de ni un psicólogo, era evidente lo que había sucedido, no era tonta y si algo detectaba eran las tragedias, mi familia no había sobrevivido lo sabía y cuando pensé que empezarían a salir las lagrimas, mi cara y ojos seguían secos, sentía un dolor en el pecho que no me permitía respirar, quería inhalar con tanta fuerza, pero era en vano, jalaba el cuello de la bata, tenía que respirar, sentí que iba a morir, estaba desesperada hasta que…

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, ¿como los había podido perder? ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí y ellos no? Los quería, los recordaba, mis padres, mis hermanos, Lucas… yo también quería morir si eso nos iba a unir, lentamente fui recobrando la respiración, hasta que ya solo sentía correr las lágrimas, y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

No recuerdo el sueño de esa noche, pero a las 10:00 am en punto, entro el psicólogo Arman, y me dio la noticia que yo ya conocía. También me dijo que sería enviada a un orfanatorio y que ahí iba hacer mi nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante.

Me dijo que lamentablemente mis pertenencias las iban a regalar ya que en el orfanatorio no se permitían cosas extras. Como si no hubiera perdido suficiente ya, pero no me importo, ya no me importaba nada.

El traslado fue común, subí a un carro con una muchacha que tenía el mismo aspecto que la enfermera del hospital, viajamos en absoluto silencio, no calcule el tiempo pero pareció haber sido 15 minutos. Al llegar pude ver el orfanatorio como un castillo era más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado, más que una escuela menos que un verdadero castillo, era color café casi negra y a pesar de que estábamos en pleno julio, se veía fría y sombría.

Amigos que duran minutos

Salude al director del orfanatorio, esté me dio la mano y me miro pensativo, después dijo:

– Violeta, ella es Michelle te ayudara a instalarte.

– Gracias. –dije tan bajo que creo no me escucharon.

– Sígueme Vio, ¿puedo llamarte Vio cierto?

– Claro.

Michelle era una niña de apenas unos 12 años, rubia y un poco pasada de peso pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara todo el tiempo, igual a la de mi madre, a decir verdad todos los niños ahí tenían esa particular sonrisa, Michelle seguía mostrándome lugares como, los baños, la cocina, el comedor, la dirección, el salón de clases, y los dormitorios.

En ese momento justo antes de poder entrar a los cuartos se escucho una campana tan aguda que casi me revienta el tímpano.

– Es hora del merendar. –me dijo la rubia.

– Prefiero dormir un poco, gracias. –y le devolví la sonrisa, aunque no sabía si me sonreía a mi o si ese era su aspecto regular.

Se marcho y me dejo instalarme, había cerca de 10 literas y en cada una había dos nombres, vi el nombre de Michelle, y busque el mío, ahí estaba, junto con el nombre de otra niña llamada Carol, al final de todas, alado de la ventana; me recosté, pensé y me quede dormida.

– ¡Violeta!

Reconocí la voz, era la rubia de Michelle, se notaba más feliz que cuando me mostraba impaciente el edificio, se acerco a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, recogió mis maletas y se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que este era mi dormitorio dice mi nombre, mira. –apunte donde decía Violeta Verisus.

La niña rio aún más y me hizo señal de que fuera con ella.

– Vio, ¡te han adoptado! Ven ya está todo arreglado, es una familia hermosa ¡la he visto!

Sin comprender como podía alguien a verme adoptado tan rápido, baje confusa las escaleras y seguí a Michelle hasta la oficina del director, entre y una secretearía me dijo que tomara asiento y esperara a que el director Corner me llamara.

Había un centenar de niños y niñas asomados diciéndome adiós con la mano, como si nos conociéramos de hace tiempo, yo les devolvía el saludo claro, y en ese momento vi que salía el director también sonriente y me dijo que pasara.

–Violeta, ellos son Chelsy, Martin y su hija Dora.

En ese momento no pude evitar recordar a Dora la hija de Lucas, y sentí unas cuantas lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

– ¿Estás bien cielo? –me pregunto la madre.

– Esta bien, acaba de llegar tal vez es la conmoción, ¿no es así Vio? –repuso el director Corner

Asentí.

Salimos del orfanato a la 2:30pm, pasamos por pizza para comer y al llegar a la casa, está tenía un olor muy parecido al de mi hogar, y el estilo de construcción era el mismo, Dora me indico mi habitación y dormí. Recuerdo que todo lo que hacía era dormir.

Al tercer día la familia decidió ir de excursión al lago, me invitaron por supuesto, pero ir a un lago solo traería recuerdos de la triste historia de Lucas, que aunque yo no hubiera estado ahí, se que la hubiera recordado. Ahora lamento no haber ido.

La excursión tendría un periodo de 4 días, salieron el jueves en la tarde, yo dormí los 4 días y el lunes en la mañana baje a desayunar, me senté en un sillón enfrente de la televisión, tome un libro y comencé a leerlo detenidamente esperando a que sonara el timbre de la puerta que indicara que la familia había regresado.

Espere.

Volvía hacer de noche, la familia no había llegado, pensé en que tal vez se retrasaron así que decidí subir a mi habitación y dormir, mañana ya deberían estar aquí.

A la mañana siguiente aún no había despertado cuando llamaron a la puerta, es la familia pensé, pero estaba equivocada, en la puerta estaba la misma secretaria que había visto en la oficina del director, pase al lavabo y me moje la cara, le abrí la puerta y empezó a llorar.

– Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

– ¡Han desaparecido! Pequeña cuanto lo siento, no hay explicación que pueda darte, pero regresaras al orfanatorio, lo siento.

No es que haya estado feliz de que la familia hubiera desaparecido, pero sin duda podía sentir algo de satisfacción, no había estado mucho tiempo en el orfanato, pero me gustaba, era un lugar para estar yo y solo yo.

Subí al coche de la secretaria, y había un periódico pasado con la fecha del 25 de julio de 2009; del cual alcance a leer; "Familia Verisus, muere trágicamente al caer de una avioneta, en una de las islas desconocidas, por suerte la niña Violeta Verisus sobrevive y ahora se encuentra en el hospital de Inglaterra, pero será trasladada a la casa de niños huérfanos, donde vivirá ahora". Continúa en la pág. 18

El trayecto fue el mismo que cuando iba con la mujer del hospital, en absoluto silencio.

Al llegar me encontré con Michelle, era mi única amiga, aunque no la conociera mucho yo ya la consideraba mi amiga y creo que ella también lo hacía, desgraciadamente al llegar me dijo; Ya están aquí. Te iras de nuevo, esta vez es lejos y te extrañare.

¿Lejos? ¿Ya están aquí? ¿Quiénes?, las respuestas cayeron en una milésima de segundo cuando entre de nuevo a la oficina que ya concia, en 5 días no había cambiado nada, el director me presento a mi familia.

Me despedí de Michelle ella solo había sido una amiga que duro minutos.

La llegada

– Te va a encantar tu nuevo hogar –me dijo la señora de cara regordeta.

– Ya lo creo –respondí con seriedad, mi familia pasada me dijo lo mismo.

Esta familia estaba compuesta de la mamá su nombre era Cori era de tamaño grande, tenía el pelo color marrón y lo llevaba recogido con un colorido listón celeste, vestía un camisón que parecía una pijama en realidad y llevaba zapatillas color celeste, el padre, Tom, a diferencia de Cori, él era delgado y muy alto, tenía una barba tan blanca como la nieve y casi no tenía pelo, iba vestido con vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros, y sus dos niñas, Celine, era la mayor tenía 16 años al igual que yo, era la viva imagen de su madre el mismo cabello y los mismo ojos saltones, pero era tan delgada como su padre, y Alora, ella tenía 13 años y era completamente diferente, tenía el pelo rubio, ojos verdes y pequeños, era delgada y muy afilada en sus rasgos, cualquiera diría que ella también era adoptada.

Vivian en Alberta, Canadá, en un pueblo llamado Hanna. Fue un largo viaje, y cuando llegamos todos parecían tan feliz de que estuviera ahí, claro que para mí no fue algo nuevo, había presenciado la misma vibra positiva con la familia anterior.

– Hemos llegado, deja tus maletas ahí, Tom las subirá a tu habitación.

– Gracias –fue lo único que me atreví a contestarle a esa extraña mujer que ahora remplazaría a mi madre.

La casa era grande, no, más bien lo era el patio, a diferencia de las casa de Londres, esta era un poco original, tenían mucho animales, conté 6 gatos pasar cuando baje del auto, se oía un perro ladrar y gallinas cacarear significado de que habría más pollitos.

La casa era color blanca con un tejado café, era linda si hablamos superficialmente, tenía cuadros de honor y portarretratos en todas las paredes; dos niñas pescando, una pareja en Francia, títulos de primaria y secundaria, la familia completa en un picnic.

– Violeta, ellas son Celine y Alora.

Por poco había olvidado que habitaba gente en esa casa.

– Hola –salude un poco distraída.

– Hola Violeta, ¿ya entraste a tu cuarto?, yo misma lo decore –dijo la más grande, Celine.

– ¡Oye! Yo ayude también.

– Sí, sí, la cara de sapo ayudo un poco.

– Gracias, y no, aún no he entrado, seguro quedare sorprendida –dije en tono de sarcasmo, pero por desgracia, o suerte, no lo captaron.

– La cena está servida, vengan ya niñas –grito el señor de la casa.

– ¡Ya vamos!, Violeta no sabíamos que te gustaba así que hicimos un buffet para ti, tenemos pollo, carne, pescado, tacos, tú escoge –Celine se dirigía a mí.

Para mi buena suerte la familia no tocaba la lechuga y yo soy vegetariana. Querían saber todo sobre mi, y hacían tantas preguntas, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que no toque bocado.

– Mañana será tu primer día de escuela, ya verás que tendrás muchos amigos como tenias en Inglaterra, y te gustara mucho la escuela.

Estaba cansada, con hambre, pero no había nada de comer que no tuviera una cabeza, así que me dirigí a mi nuevo cuarto, era rosa, yo odio el rosa, tenia cortinas rosas, paredes rosas, cuadros de ballet color rosa, solía hacer ballet pero mis leotardos siempre fueron negros y mi cama, el único lugar que disfrutaba era rosa, patética. A la mañana siguiente me desperté, desayune, me cambie rápidamente y ya estaba lista, bueno no soy como cualquier niña de 16 años con las hormonas alborotadas llena de vida, antes sí que lo era, cuando vivía con mi familia biológica, solía tener millones de amigas verdaderas, me arreglaba para salir con muchachos que me invitaban a salir, me gustaba la vida, pero después de la muerte de mi familia todo cambio, ya no podía encontrarle sentido a hacer esas coas, usaba sudadera, tenis, y un pantalón de mezclilla, tenía el pelo lacio así que nunca tuve problemas arreglándolo, a veces me ponía una diadema, una banda, un listón, pero ahora, nada; en cambio las otras dos niñas que habitaban ahí, tardaron horas en bajar de la casa y cuando lo hicieron estaban vestidas con falda, blusa, en tacones y maquilladas, y yo, era como el hermano menor entre las dos.

Llegamos a la escuela, era grande pero no tanto como el orfanatorio a diferencia era color melón vivo, cuando Celine y Alora se bajaron del transporte un montonal de niñas igual que ellas se acercaban para comentar sus vacaciones, veía que me apuntaban, pero decidí ignorarlas y dirigirme a la entrada.

Ya se imaginan, todos esperaban a una niña de Londres, vestida de gala, bien hablada, cuando aparezco yo todos quedan sorprendidos, jeans y un suéter, eso es la niña de Londres, buala los sorprendí y espero ahora que no me hablen pero eso no fue suficiente aún así todos querían ser mis amigos y digo todos ya que solo había dos escuelas con el mismo nombre, una que era para kínder y hasta 3ro de primaria y la otra de 4to de primaria hasta preparatoria así que no eran demasiados alumnos.

Yo iba a cursar mi 2 año de preparatoria, y como dije todos esperaban algo diferente, y sí lo era, no era una típica niña de Canadá, yo era de Londres mi acento era diferente al de ellos y eso los fascinaba aunque a mí me costaba entender de vez en cuando, realmente no me importaba, ya que pensaba no hacer amigos ahí, o al menos eso es lo que yo quería y pensaba.

Tenía todo para que mi plan saliera a la perfección, siempre había tenido mucha imaginación y creatividad, heredado de mi madre por supuesto, y podía haber inventado alguna historia triste para que se acercaran a mí, o una total mente loca para que pensaran que tal vez no quede muy bien de la cabeza y no me dirigieran la palabra, y para ser honesta funciono.

– Hola, Violeta, ¿cierto? –me dijo un chico, me parece que su nombre era Michel.

– Sí –conteste yo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– Se que eres nueva, y me preguntaba si tal vez podríamos hablar y sentarnos juntos en el descanso, ¿qué opinas?

– Tal vez, porque no.

Y a la hora del descanso, receso, tiempo para comer, como lo llamen aquí, Michel, cumplió con lo suyo y se me acerco.

– Así que, ¿qué se siente ser la nueva?

– Nada –dije yo.

– Ya veo, y oye ¿de dónde vienes?

– Londres.

– A fabuloso, y ¿vienes de intercambio o algo por el estilo?

– No, soy huérfana, mis padres fueron raptados por un par de alienígenas, dijeron que vendrían por mí también, es por eso que me trajeron aquí, pero aun sigo sintonizando sus movimientos, están cerca, pronto llegarán. –Sí, con eso todo el mundo pensó que era una demente y se alejaron rápidamente.

Era una niña diferente, pero aún no lo sabía, tenia sensaciones extrañas sobre las personas de mi alrededor, pero nunca lo familiarice con algo extraordinario o diferente, en la escuela era una genio, un genio mudo. Pero eso se acabo cuando a la 5ta semana conocí a Brett Tamil, un chico diferente sin miedo a nada era alto, delgado, cabello obscuro, ojos azules como el mar, y de tez pálida, a veces Brett me recordaba a mi propio hermano y al igual que John, Brett era el chico más popular de la escuela, pero no era el tipo de popular que una chica popular busca, Brett no era jugador de americano, pero tampoco era el líder del club de ajedrez, simplemente era él, no tenía miedo a equivocarse o a decir alguna estupidez, simplemente se corregía o esperaba a que alguien lo hiciera agradecía con un gracias y con una sonrisa, era popular no solo por su forma de ser sino también porque era el chico más apuesto de todo el pueblo, o bueno lo era para mí sí, y ese chico al que yo había visto, pero no observado, se acercaba a mi decidido a hablarme, y yo, como una niña tonta desviaba la mirada.

– Hola –dijo Brett con una sonrisa.

– Hola.

– Me llamo Brett, tú debes ser…

– Violeta –conteste rápido como si el niño fuera alguna clase de general para mí, por un momento pensé en no contar la estúpida historia de los alienígenas que se llevaron a mis padres, el chico más popular me estaba hablando y yo ¿lo iba a espantar?, ¿qué clase de idiota haría eso?, déjenme decirles que esa idiota soy yo.

– Sabes mis padres fueron secuest…

– Me sé esa historia Violeta. –me interrumpió sin antes si quiera terminar la palabra.

– ¿Ah sí?, ¿entonces porque me hablas?

– Porque no te creo –contestó él.

– Sino la crees pensarías que soy una lunática, que quiere llamar la atención, ¿porque alguien como tú quisiera hablarme?

– Porque se lo que realmente paso, leí el periódico, te busque en internet, se mucho sobre tu vida, y creo que sé lo que te paso.

Bingo, parece que tengo un admirador secreto, ya no tan secreto, pensé.

– Mira no se a que te refieres, no me paso nada, mi familia murió, y ahora vivo con otra familia, ha pasado muchas veces en otras personas.

– ¿No te ha pasado algo distinto? o ¿soñado algo raro? ¿Diferente tal vez?, ¿has tenido visiones, o algo fuera de lo normal?

– Ja,Ja,Ja, y yo pensaba que yo era la lunática aquí, tu amigo estas demente –y con eso se marchó, pero no estaba demente del todo, la verdad es que después del accidente me había estado sintiendo diferente pero eso me lo dijo el psicólogo así que no le había puesto mucha atención, la verdad es que había estado teniendo sueños extraños con personas que ni siquiera conocía y ese chico Brett lo sabía, sabía que algo me pasaba, siempre me ha gustado mucho leer, diría que es mi pasatiempo favorito, imaginaba con volar en escobas, o que un vampiro mordiese mi cuello y convertirme en una, viajar y encontrarme en un mundo paralelo al nuestro, pero nunca pensé que esto podría pasarme a mí, en como los libros de fantasía podían convertirse en realidad y bueno al parecer todos los libros son sacados de alguna sitio ¿no? de alguna puerta mágica en donde las cosas escritas son porque realmente existieron, pero a veces se distorsionan con el tiempo, como el mágico relato del unicornio, ¿quién podía saber si un unicornio podía ser mágico o no? Bueno pues ahora sabemos que ese relato nació de un venado con un solo cuerno, y las culturas ancianas al ver algo diferente de tanta belleza, pensaban que podría ser obra de algún dios y que probablemente era mágico.

Esa tarde llegando del colegio subí a mi habitación y busque en internet mis sueños raros, no encontré nada, a decir verdad encontré lo mismo que había leído cuando tuve el primer sueño extraño, eso fue cuando vivía con la familia adoptiva en Londres, lo único que se mencionaba era que a veces nuestro subconsciente graba caras, sin importancia, como cuando vamos a la tienda, o estamos en un cine, y después lo relacionamos con algo que queremos nosotros, descarte completamente la idea de que algo me sucedía, y comencé mi tarea, en Londres acostumbraba mucho usar el Messenger, pero aquí, que no quería ser un punto de socialización, así que decidí que diría que no tenia, claro que no fue difícil ya que después de la historia que conté acerca de mi padres, nadie quería hablarme o si quiera acercarme, excepto por Brett, que justamente al conectarme, ya tenía su petición para que lo aceptara como amigo y contacto no me iba a rehusar a aceptarlo, inmediatamente hice clic en agregar, y para mi poca sorpresa no tardo ni un minuto para saludarme.

Brett...T. dice: hola Violeta, antes de que me preguntes de done he sacado tu dirección electrónica, ha sido de tu vieja escuela en Londres, al parecer no respetan los derechos de privacidad muy bien.

Vio* dice: ya veo, hola Brett, entonces ahora te dedicaras a buscar secretos y cosas raras de mi vida que NO EXISTEN…

Brett…T. dice: con que ¿piensas que lo que te paso fue por casualidad eh? si eso supuse, alguien que quiere ser completamente normal siempre guarda los secretos pero no tienes que guardarlos para mí.

Vio* dice: tú sí que estas alucinando cosas, creo que el niño de vida normal, rural sin nada que hacer busca un poco de aventura en su vida, deberíamos cambiarlas.

Brett…T. dice: no alucino nada y he tenido suficiente aventura en mi vida como para querer más lo único que busco es la verdad sobre mí y mi pasado.

Vio* dice: ¿a qué te refieres?

Brett…T. dice: no sé quién soy, soy un huérfano como tú, la única diferencia es que soy huérfano desde que tengo memoria, mi nombre no es Brett Tamil, no se mi nombre real, tal vez nunca tuve uno, no sé de dónde vengo y no se quienes son mis padres pero de una cosa estoy seguro, tiene que ver algo con una isla, ya que eso lo escuche cuando mi familia adoptiva hablaba con la directora del orfanatorio, solo puede escuchar eso y otra cosa que estoy seguro es que por más que lo intente jamás seré normal y sé que tú tampoco lo eres, Vio, leí el periódico y dicen que te encontraron en una isla desconocida, si es así ¿cómo es que te encontraron?

Vio* dice: si lo que dices es verdad, debería estar asustada y bloquearte en este mismo momento, pero algo me detiene, la isla, no recuerdo nada de eso solo recuerdo caer, y despertar en el hospital, tal vez mis padres no estén muertos, tal vez estén perdidos en esa isla extraña, me detiene que tienes algo que los demás no, y es que puedo hablar contigo y tú con migo, como si nos conociéramos de hace tiempo, pero nunca te había visto.

Brett…T. dice: se que no somos iguales es lo único que sé, me tengo que ir hablamos mañana, tengo una idea, adiós.

Vio* dice: está bien, adiós.

Brett…T. se ha desconectado.

¿Podrá ser cierto?, todos estos años de esperar algo mágico, se hacen realidad, pero no es como cuando era pequeña que me fascinaba, ahora siento miedo, mucho miedo, quiero ver a mi familia, quiero buscarla, tal vez nunca estuvieron muertos, ahora puedo ver porque me sentía atraída hacia él, tal vez él es como yo o yo como él qué más da eso, el punto es que somos tan iguales que podríamos ser hermanos, ¿y si era cierto? si esa isla fuese real, ¿dónde me encontraron realmente? ¿Quién me encontró?, nunca me dijeron nada ¿como algo así puede quedarse en secreto?

Decidí conciliar el sueño pero no podía solo pensaba en mi familia biológica, en la isla, en Brett, ¿quién era realmente él?, y ¿quién era yo?, que me estaba sucediendo, porque empezaba a tener visiones extrañas, que apenas comprendía, al principio me deje llevar por lo que encontré acerca de los sueños pero después de cinco semanas, comprendí que algo ya no estaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante con más ganas tal vez por lo que había platicado ayer con Brett, parecía que tenía algo importante que decirme o al menos algo que hacer, alguna fuente de donde buscar que estaba realmente sucediendo.

Yo veía a Brett hasta la hora del receso, aunque cursábamos el mismo año de preparatoria, teníamos todas las clases diferentes, como si el destino no quisiera que nos encontremos, pero no funciono, a la hora del receso me encontré con él en la cafetería, me dijo que hay un pueblo cerca de Hanna llamado Red Deber y que tienen la biblioteca de mitos y leyendas más grande de todo Canadá, así es, y para mi primer suerte solo era una hora y media de camino decidimos que iríamos el fin de semana tomaríamos un camión para llegar, Brett tenía libertad mucha diría yo pero el problema no era Brett, sino yo, como iba a decirle a Cori que quería ir a la librería de mitos y leyendas sin que me preguntara a que iba y no podía decirle que quería ir a investigar sobre mi y la isla en donde me encontraron, que quería saber que me pasaba, que últimamente tenia visiones y sueños paranormales todo el tiempo, porque pensaría que estoy loca y querría llevarme al psicólogo así que antes de poder ir a la biblioteca debía formular muy bien algún plan para escaparme de casa ese fin de semana ya que tenía el dinero heredado pero no el permiso y lo único más brillante que se me ocurrió fue inventar que me quedaría a dormir en casa de una compañera pero ahora el problema era de done iba a sacar una compañera en menos de una semana, fue así que decidí contarle a Brett quien por suerte de nuevo tiene una hermana y aunque ella pensaba que era rara nos ayudo con el plan, así pues el jueves le pregunte a Cori si podía pasar el fin de semana en casa de los Tamil, y aunque se me noto nerviosa accedió.

La biblioteca

¿Alguna vez leyeron "La sombra del viento" de Carlos Ruiz Zafón?, bueno si lo leyeron, recordaran la biblioteca, el cementerio de los libros ese donde iban todos los libros olvidados por la gente esa enorme biblioteca llena de sabiduría, misterios, libros, y no vida.

Así describiría yo la biblioteca de Red Deber, si no mal recuerdo fue construida en el año 1978, podría inventarte que esos años pasaban las crisis de la morgue o algo por el estilo solo para hacer mi historia más interesante pero no, lo creas o no, para mí esto ya es suficiente, en fin, entramos a la inmensa biblioteca, llena de vida para unos y de muerte para otros, en el caso de Brett y mío, era de vida. Estuvimos todo el día rondando buscando alguna señal de algún libro que atrajera nuestra atención pero todo fue en vano, nunca encontramos nada y cuando todo parecía perdido, lo vi, era azul marino, viejo y grueso. "Entre los mitos y mis sueños" era el nombre del libro que nos daría respuestas, que alimentaria nuestras mentes, para armarnos de valor y buscar más, lo tome, lo mire por la cubierta, era completamente azul con el título en dorado, y aún así sentí que era el libro más sagrado que había tomado en mis años de vida esa fue mi sensación al tener aquel libro probablemente fue por el título, la palabra sueños era clave para mi búsqueda ya que al menos sabía lo que quería buscar, en cambio Brett, él no sabía por done empezar, a pesar de que el tenia muchos más signos distintos y diferentes a lo normal, podía ver visiones al igual que yo, presentir igual que yo y tenía los sueños, pero había más, tenía la habilidad de correr kilómetros sin cansarse, no era un superhéroe que podía correr millas en segundos, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca se cansaba y nunca sudaba, comía poco, era vegetariano, al igual que yo, eso me pareció algo extraño, leía mentes, hablaba 7 lenguas muertas, sin haberlas escuchado antes, podía mover objetos pequeños con la mente, a decir verdad, yo era completamente normal a su lado y él con tanto que buscar nunca encontró un libro que le interesase, pero con el libro azul, creo que eso fue suficiente, para saber quién era.

Al acercarnos con la bibliotequera nos sonrió, era como una típica bibliotequera de película, tenía el pelo corto y alborotado, era delgada y llevaba lentes y si confías en su gafete su nombre era Rosset.

Pidió por el libro que deseábamos comprar, para su sorpresa, parecía un libro no muy normal, ya que no tenía autor, y que no estaba registrado en el ordenador.

– Debe ser de alguien, y lo olvido aquí –dijo ella.

– Pero lo necesitamos, podemos pagar lo que sea por él.

– No lo sé pequeña, tengo que hablar con el gerente.

– Está bien.

Rosset, se retiro de su particular escritorio y se dirigió hacia una oficina, a primera vista podrías decir que el cuarto de limpieza, era pequeño con una puerta vieja, pero al abrirla, mi perspectiva cambio, dentro era color miel, con cuadros de quien sabe quien, un escritorio de vidrio, una silla giratoria de piel negra y sentada en él, el supuesto gerente, a diferencia de la joven Rosset, era gordo, de estatura baja y viejo.

Rosset le mostro el libro azul, Brett y yo podíamos verlo perfectamente tras la puerta abierta, el director pensativo miraba aquel viejo libro, paso su mirada por la enorme biblioteca y termino con la mirada en nosotros, nos miraba detenidamente y después le ordeno a Rosset que cerrara la puerta, no pudimos ver más y nos limitamos a esperar.

– ¿Crees que nos lo venda?

– No lo sé, Vio, no lo sé.

Cuando empezábamos a rendirnos, apareció la bibliotequera con el libro en las manos y una sonrisa.

Sin duda lo habíamos conseguido, ella nos miro con curiosidad, nos dijo que el libro no tenía un autor escrito, que el gerente había revisado rápidamente su contenido y que sin duda se trataba de un cuento infantil, nos pregunto si aún lo queríamos y asentimos.

Escribió la nota en el ordenador, tardo un poco ya que esté no estaba registrado, nos cobro 6 dólares, lo puso en una bolsa de plástico y nos lo entrego.

– Gracias –dijimos los dos a coro.

Pensábamos que teníamos todo bajo control, pensábamos que un libro nos daría las respuestas y que así de fácil saldría todo bien que no habría obstáculos y que nuestras familias vendrían a buscarnos ya que sabíamos la verdad, pero nada fue así.

Al salir de la biblioteca, decidimos ir a buscar un hotel, y como decía mi madre, "bueno, bonito y barato" lamentablemente esas tres cosas no se relacionaran entre sí y bueno no encontramos algo bonito ni de buena calidad pero al menos era barato, 10 dólares la noche, planeábamos quedarnos hasta el domingo, pero como ya teníamos el libro, decidimos regresar el sábado en la mañana y justo como llegamos justo regresamos, no quisimos abrir el libro, sino hasta que llegáramos, estuviéramos tranquilos, en paz y sin ruido, y como siempre para la buena suerte de mi vida, cuando faltaban unos 45 minutos para llegar a Hanna; el camión choca, ahora sí que estábamos en problemas y grandes, fue un choque grande; un tráiler, al parecer le fallaron los frenos…como podrán imaginarse en dos segundos ya estaban cuatro ambulancias, reporteros, y todo tipo de medio de comunicación que puedas imaginar, sí, el choqué fue fatal, no hubo quien no saliera sin al menos un rasguño y claro, Brett y yo éramos esos dos chicos extraños de corta edad los que salieron ilesos.

Los reporteros estaban sedientos de una noticia, y esa valía más que ver al presidente en ropa interior. Los primeros en acercase fueron la prensa seguidos de la televisión.

Si nuestras familias llegaban a ver eso, estábamos muertos literalmente, ya que prefiero morir a decir la verdad de a que fui a Red Deber.

Así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue inventar que éramos foráneos, le dije a Brett, que hablara alguna de sus extrañas lenguas muertas y fingir no entender lo que nos decían los atrapa-noticias. Por suerte funciono, y así, nos asignaron otro camión, subimos y nos marchamos, una hora después llegamos a Hanna, y por primera vez, estaba feliz de haber llegado ahí…

– Regresaste un día antes, ¿qué paso? –me dijo Cori acorralándome como si yo fuera una culpable o asesina en serie.

– Yo, uh, nosotros pues ya sabes…

– Desgraciadamente no sé.

Si, al ponerme nerviosa no pienso nada y Cori era la persona que me ponía más nerviosa ¿por qué? no tengo la menor idea, simplemente así era.

– Tenían que salir a la tienda, y me siento un poco mal, es la cabeza me duele un poco, así que decidí que sería mejor regresar a casa.

– Ya veo, ¿quieres que te de una pastilla, o estás bien?

– Estoy bien, debe ser que ayer nos desvelamos, jugando y platicando, iré a mi cuarto y dormiré un poco.

– ¿Quieres que te despierte para la hora de la cena?

– Te lo agradecería.

Subí a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta observe mi cuarto rosado recordé como empezó todo, la familia de Londres, Michelle, y ahora esto.

Me senté en la cama y apresurada, busque el libro entre la mochila y el desorden que tenía en ella, finalmente lo vi, decidida levante la tapa ya sin polvo, me sentí nerviosa, pero lo hice con determinación, para mi sorpresa no era lo que esperaba pero ya sabes lo que dicen, nada es como lo esperas.

Yo esperaba un libro con todo lo que me pasaba a mí y a Brett, un libro que viniera pregunta y respuesta lamentablemente no era así, era solo un libro, con información extraña, que si lo leía una madre, sería el perfecto cuanto de hadas sin guion, pero si lo leías con el motivo que yo lo hacía, apenas podías comprenderlo.

Comencé a leerlo, no como los libros que había leído antes, sino que ha este le puse mis cinco sentidos y le habría puesto un sexto si lo tuviera, no permitiría dejar pasar algún párrafo fuera de normal, diferente o extraño para mí. No, todo lo tenía que anotar como nota para el futuro y no, no me dijo si mis padres estaban vivos, no me dijo que la isla en la que había caído se encontraba en cierto punto del mapa pero algo me dijo, nos dijo, ya que ahora mi vida y la de Brett nunca sería la misma, no desde que descubrí, lo que realmente era Brett, por qué él tenía esas raras cualidades, de porque yo empezaba a cambiar.

Sin embargo el libro me dio información, que nunca podre agradecer a Rosset, ya que tal vez si ella se hubiera negado nunca lo hubiera descubierto.

A la hora de la cena, no toque bocado, Cori me pregunto si estaba bien y si aún me dolía la cabeza, respondí que no, y realmente no me sentía mal, pero estaba tan confundida, pensando en si lo que decía el libro era cierto, si así era, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo debía de actuar? ¿Qué reacción se suponía que debería tener? estaba totalmente confundida, triste y no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar ¿habrá sido de familia? ¿Mis padres lo eran? ¿Qué hay de mis hermanos? ¿Y si solo yo era así? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Siempre he sido así? ¿Por qué solo yo sobreviví? con lagrimas de desesperación, me fui a la cama, no hable con Brett; esa noche pase frio.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, todos los sentimientos de la noche pasada habían desaparecido y remplazados por los contrarios de estos, no sé como había sucedido pero era algo bueno.

No me sentía igual, sabía que era la misma de cuando llegue a este pueblo, pero al saber lo que realmente era, o en lo que realmente me convertía, me sentía diferente, quería contarle lo mas antes posible a Brett quería decirle lo que el libro mencionaba, decirle lo que él es, y de cómo tal vez podía encontrar a su familia, quería llegar a la escuela, por primera vez. Pero yo no veía a Brett sino hasta la hora del receso.

Probablemente has escuchado decir que como te sientes lo reflejas, en ese momento me sentía la reina del mundo y al parecer se reflejo, ya que en mi clase de Biología que es a primera hora, dos chicas me hablaron, una era de pelo rubio tez blanca alta y delgada, y yo sabía que era una modelo destacada la había visto en una de las presentaciones de FashionGirls en Londres, ¿qué hacía en un pueblo olvidado por Dios? no tengo la menor idea ni me empeñaría en buscarla, y la otra era mucho más baja, era pelirroja y un poco regordeta, diría que la modelito se juntaba con ella para, que ella pudiera resaltar, y no me equivocaba, era como la princesa y la doncella; le abría la puerta, le traía la comida, hacia sus tareas etcétera…, lo importante es que se me acercaron y así como si nada comenzamos a hablar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida hablamos de cosas que tenia realmente olvidadas, maquillaje, ropa, zapatos, chicos, fiestas y de más. Me sentía como antes, pero diez min después realice que no era la misma y que nunca sería la misma.

Al terminar la clase, no podía esperar al receso, y para la sorpresa de todos, había un chico nuevo en la escuela, parecía que Hanna era el lugar para los nuevos, creo que cada dos semanas llegaba alguien nuevo, pero bueno me empiezo a desviar. Su nombre era Cuy Leloir, blanco, ojos azules, aún más intensos que Brett, eso volvió locas a todas las chicas, era atlético y de una familia rica, ¿Qué hacia ahí? No lo sé. Para mí él solo era un chico más.

Me dirigí al aula de física, materia que odiaba debo mencionar y para mi sorpresa, Cuy estaba en la misma clase, todas estaban tan obsesionadas de él, que el maestro tuvo que sentarlo con migo ya que al parecer solo podía resistirme a sus "encantos".

Cuy sabía que era el rompecorazones de la escuela, porque al llegar a su nuevo lugar asignado, ni siquiera se molesto en decir hola, sino que empezó a decir piropos de la nada, me dedique a ignorarlo y así concluyó mi clase de física.

No podía esperar para verlo, quería decirle, quería que se alegrara así como yo, baje por las escaleras de la escuela, me dirigí, a la mesa de costumbre, había mucho movimiento pero me aleje de ese borlote al llegar a la mesa él no estaba.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no había ido? ¿Que pudo haber pasado? ¿Ya no quería saber nada de mí? ¿Por qué no había ido ese día a la escuela?, tenía que decirle lo que había descubierto, como se le ocurría faltar así porque así, simplemente no era aceptable.

Pase el recreo completamente sola comiendo mi almuerzo que no necesitan saber lo que era…

Cuando entre al salón de historia, creo que me quede dormida, aborrecía esa clase más que a nada, ¿si es algo que ya sucedió, qué más da saberlo o no?

Al terminar la clase tenía fundamentos de química, que era impartida por la Señorita Lorenz. Ella y mil personas podían decirme que era señorita, pero sus arrugas y cuerpo la delataban, era una señora cuarentona y si nunca se casó era su problema.

De regreso a la casa pensé en llamar a Brett pero olvide que no tenía su número, me fui a mi cuarto un poco decepcionada, abrí la laptop y rápidamente entrar a Messenger, no podía esperar para verlo, quería verlo ya y contarle todo, pero al entrar a Messenger note que no estaba en línea, como último recurso tome la decisión de ir a su casa, al llegar ahí su hermana me dijo que estaba en cama y se sentía mal, que probablemente no quisiera hablar con nadie.

Pero yo no era solo una persona, era especial para él como él para mí, lo sabía y también sabía que él quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, ya que no era cualquier cosa, se trataba de él, no era una persona normal, tenía que saber que era él realmente, quería decirle lo que pensaba acerca de la isla.

Al entrar a su recamara, quede sorprendida, era un tono azul cielo, pero eso no era lo sorprenderte, tenia recortes de mucho más niños encontrados en islas, en uno incluso me encontraba yo, tenia uno que era de él mismo y trágicas historias sobre muertes.

En una pequeña mesita de noche, junto a una lámpara roja vi un libro, no vi el autor y titulaba "De que trata la vida" y la portada tenía un dibujo hecho a mano del cielo y el infierno, alcance a levantar la tapa y leer el prólogo, mencionaba algo de que la vida era un sueño, un largo y profundo sueño, y que no podemos dormir para siempre así que cuando llega el momento de despertar, la persona se desprende de este mundo, para ir al suyo y vivir su vida sin los errores que pasaron en su sueño, así es que cuando morimos realmente es para despertar y comenzar a vivir. En ese momento desee morir… para despertar, ver a mis padres si es que ellos habían despertado ya, a mi amiga Elvira a quien la había perdido en un accidente, pero el libro decía, que la gente no debe elegir el día en que despertara, sino que el destino es el encargado de eso y que si aún no había muerto/despertado, era porque aún no había terminado mi ciclo, que todavía tenía que aprender cosas para no cometer errores en mi verdadera vida, ya que después del sueño y después de la vida ya no hay nada más, mueres eternamente, tu mente se desvía por siempre, para después pasar a otra persona, y comenzar a soñar desde el principio…

– Violeta, ¿eres tú?

– Yo… sí, soy yo, vine porque estaba preocupada por ti no asististe a clases hoy y nadie sabía nada y bueno he leído el libro no ha sido mucha información pero descubrí algo, tal vez tú ya lo habrías predicho.

– ¿Me dirás que es lo que me está pasando? me he estado sintiendo muy mal, Violeta, no sé lo que me pasa.

– Yo… yo, no sé qué te pase, pero puedo decirte que tú eres…

Preparado Brett; una GRAN noticia

En eso suena la puerta, era su hermana…

– Veo que ya estas mejor Brett, mamá quiere que comas algo, así que baja ya, la comida apenas ha sido servía –después voltea a verme y me pregunta…

– ¿Te quedaras a comer Violeta?

– No, yo ya me iba muchas gracias –me dirigí hacia Brett.

– Hablamos mañana en la escuela.

– Sí –contesto él con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, no tarde en salir de mi habitación, rápido me cambie y puse un poco de lápiz labial.

Si, estaba cambiando, pero no solo por fuera, y en el aspecto físico, cada vez me parecía más a Celine, no físicamente pero él lo que dicen en el aspecto femenino, no sé si me estoy dando a entender. Salimos de la casa, después de un aburrido trayecto de camino, llegamos a la escuela.

Cuando llegue a clase de biología no pude concentrarme en lo más mínimo, y en la segunda clase ignore completamente a Cuy, aunque debo decir que un chico persistente, a la hora del receso; literalmente corrí hacia la mesa de costumbre y ahí estaba él, era Brett y ahora nada nos iba a interrumpir, tenía que decirle quería gritarlo, pero llamaría mucho la atención y crearían que estaba loca, aunque eso ¿qué más podía importar? Solo bromeo.

Me dirigí a él decidida y me senté justo enfrente de él, no era una mesa muy grande así que no había necesidad de sentarse a los lados.

– Hola Brett –lo salude.

– Hola Violeta, estaba pensando en ti…

– ¿A sí, porque? –claro estaba que yo sabía el motivo, pero por alguna razón me gustan las confirmaciones.

– Bueno ayer no concluimos la plática, y quisiera saber que era lo que querías decirme, dices que sabes que es lo que somos ¿cierto?

– Cierto, bueno, Brett, creo que quedarás un poco sorprendido con esto, pero estas destinado a ser mi hermano mayor, si lo que dice el libro es cierto, de acuerdo con nuestros síntomas, soy…

En eso llegan las dos chicas con las que había conversado antes, para sentarse con nosotros, que suerte la mía, quería decirle a Brett ya, así que empecé a toser, y fingir que era contagiosa, la chica rubia, no tardo más de 2 segundos en irse de la mesa. Seguida de su doncella pelirroja.

– Bueno decías… –continúo Brett. Y a decir verdad se veía que moría de curiosidad, eso hacía que mis labios formaran una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa.

Respire hondo, tome tiempo, cerré los ojos, volví a abrirlos, pensé en Brett y en lo hermoso que era, desvié mi mente un poco y regrese volví mi mirada de nuevo a Brett y decidí a decírselo sin rodeos…

– Soy una criatura. –vacile un momento para ver la reacción de Brett pero al ver que no movía ni una pestaña seguí…–Un hada, para ser más exactos, y bueno tú eres un kliante, es el que protege a las hadas de una comunidad, hay muchos, pero no tantos como las hadas, se dice que hay 13 comunidades de hadas, esto quiere decir que solo hay 13 kliantes, y bueno tú eres uno de esos. Y creo que los mitos que contaban nuestros abuelos, de que las hadas eran diminutas, y que solo los niños las pueden ver, no eran muy ciertos.

Brett se veía…pues no sé como describir su aspecto pero al ver que no decía nada, volví a tomar la palabra.

– Sí, te has quedado sin habla ¿cierto? no te preocupes yo no lo creía al principio pero, si esto es verdad, creo que deberíamos ir a la isla donde me encontraron, probablemente, es ahí mi comunidad, y bueno, no estoy segura si tú eres el guardián de esa isla, pero si no es así tal vez alguien podría darnos información y bueno tú tienes que regresar, ya que eres un miembro importante, eres el guardián, yo solo soy un hada más…–si tal vez pienses que un hada es algo sobrenatural, pero al compararlo con Brett bueno yo era solo…un hada más ¿no?

– No digas eso, no eres solo un hada más, eres importante para mí y estoy seguro que también lo eres para los demás, pero lo que no entiendo es que a mí me encontraron en una isla desde que era un bebé es comprensible que tal vez mis padres me dejaron a la vista de los humanos, pero tú, tú dices que desde que tienes uso y razón has vivido con tus padres nunca estuviste sola y un día mencionaste que hay fotos del embarazo de tu madre ¿cierto?

– Cierto, bueno ya había pensado yo también en eso y aún no lo comprendo además el parecido entre mi madre y mío era casi gemelo no pude ser adoptada o algo por el estilo, sería casi imposible.

En eso toco la campana para que regresáramos a clase.

Me dirigí a historia y Brett me acompaño ya que el aula de química quedaba en el piso de arriba.

– Hablamos después –dijo él cuando hube entrado en el aula.

– Sí, cuídate.

El día tuvo su fin regular, ya en la casa, Cori había preparado carne, y ensalada para mí, aunque yo le tenía miedo y no la quería del todo, es inevitable darle crédito ya que ella siempre se preocupo por mi bienestar y más importante, siempre me vio como una verdadera hija, he estado en deuda con ella desde ese día que entro al orfanatorio.

Ya en mi habitación decidida a dormir, o al menos descansar un poco, me puse a pensar en lo que deberíamos hacer.

Sabía que tenía que ir a la isla, que los dos teníamos que ir, pero no sabía de qué manera lo íbamos a lograr, no era tan fácil, ni siquiera sabíamos el nombre de isla, no podíamos llegar pidiendo dos boletos a una isla desconocida, no podía preguntarle a Cori en que isla me encontraron ¿Cómo íbamos a comprar los boletos siendo menor de edad?

No, nada era fácil, teníamos que idear un plan, aún más elaborado que una quedada a dormir, necesitábamos información, saber a qué isla viajaríamos, donde compraríamos los boletos, que diríamos en nuestras casa ¿Y si nunca regresábamos? Probablemente, nos buscarían hasta encontrarnos, necesitábamos una plan, pero primero que planear el plan, necesitábamos descubrir la isla, pensaba en cómo encontrar una isla desconocida, ¿Cómo podría ser desconocida? si me encontraron, no podían ser tan desconocidas en ese caso, pensaba que sería difícil encontrar algo desconocido no desconocido realmente, pero para mi sorpresa no fue nada difícil.

Al día siguiente decidí saltarme las clases, claro está se lo hice saber a Brett, le mande un mensaje con Jormen, quien por suerte llevaba biología a primer hora con migo y después a su segunda hora tenia historia con Brett.

Me refiero a saltar clase, porque realmente fue lo que hice, efectivamente llegue a la escuela le di el mensaje a Jormen y después me fui a los baños con la laptop, para investigar en silencio, recuerdo un olor a…bueno no importa el olor.

Tome la laptop y entre en la web, tenía el buscador abierto, pero no podía pensar en alguna clase de palabra o frase que pudiera ayudar, pasados unos minutos, no sé bien cómo explicar lo que paso, pero mi teclado empezó a escribir, tecleando "islas desconocidas", quede impactada, pero después de saber que era un hada y Brett un kliante bueno, creo que ya nada podía sorprenderme tanto.

Vacile un momento antes de presionar 'Enter' es decir ¿qué clase de ignorante iniciaría una búsqueda de islas desconocidas buscándolas por ese nombre? Creí que por un momento mi mente había pensado tanto en islas desconocidas que ahora eventualmente se habían tecleado en la laptop.

Me decidí y presione 'Enter' me dije a mi misma que puedes perder y bueno al ver el resultado, al parecer Brett y yo éramos esos ignorantes al no saber que las islas desconocidas no era desconocidas, sino que eran 13 islas, sin nombre y sin habitantes, ya que todas las personas que intentaban habitar ahí, morían sin explicación alguna.

Esa había sido la razón por la que el caso de Brett y mío fue tan sonado, encontrar a un "humano" sobrevivir en una de esas islas era un verdadero milagro.

Pero ahora solo quedaba por saber a qué isla pertenecíamos y no sería gran problema, ya solo necesitábamos buscar en internet nuestros nombres, sacar la ubicación de la isla, y tendríamos todo para… ¿para qué?…que haría si tendría la ubicación, no puedo sacar las alas que no tengo y volar hacia la isla, no puedo pedirle a Cori que me lleve a esa peligrosa isla. Cierto, no había pensado en lo difícil que esto sería, sin embargo tenía que ir a esa isla, pero eso lo vería después de saber en donde se.

Pase el resto del día en el baño, ni si quiera recuerdo por qué lo hice, no me gustaba se los puedo asegurar, creo que mis emociones estaban tan enredadas que lo último que quería hacer era estar en un aula con un maestro quien goza de hacerte la vida imposible, si hay algo que debo mencionar es que la escuela de Hanna no tenia limite de faltas, ¿por qué? No lo sé, nunca lo supe, supongo que cada institución tiene su plan de estudios y reglas, pero bueno sin duda era una gran ventaja.

Al llegar a la casa decidí entrar a Messenger, y contactar con Brett para darle la información.

Brett…T. ha iniciado sesión.

Vio* dice: hola, te lo ha dicho Jormen?

Brett…T. dice: hola Vio, sí ¿cómo estás?

Vio* dice: bien, te pasare el link de las islas que nos encontraron, no entiendo mucho de ubicaciones…

Brett…T. dice: no te preocupes…

Mentiría diciendo que Brett tardo un minuto en encontrar la ubicación, porque en realidad tardo segundos, ¿cómo lo hizo? Solo él lo sabe.

Brett…T. dice: he encontrado la ubicación exacta de las islas

Vio* dice: ¿las?, ¿eso quieres decir que no nos encontraron en la misma isla?

Brett…T. dice: me temo que no, la isla en donde me han encontrado es cerca de Charleston, y a ti cerca de los países bajos.

Vio* dice: ya veo, bueno tenemos una parte del problema resuelto, pero ahora el problema es, como llegaremos ahí y a dónde iremos primero

Brett…T. dice: como guardián, creo que deberíamos ir a tu isla primero.

Vio* dice: tienes razón, solo hay que pensar en un buen plan, de cómo viajaremos siendo menores de edad, y sin permiso.

Brett…T. dice: yo se que tienes gran capacidad de creatividad, ya te vendrá algo, no te preocupes.

Vio* dice: está bien, nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

Brett…T. dice: sí, cuídate

Vio* se ha desconectado.

Brett…T. se ha desconectado.

Me sentía tan rara, sentía pánico, felicidad y emociones nunca antes contempladas era como sentirse rosa y después rojo pasando por morado para terminar en amarillo, no sé si me explique con los colores, pero esa es la manera en que lo interpreté.

Tenía que buscar una manera de ir a esa isla, ¿pero cómo? No tenía la menor idea, no podíamos ir solos de eso no cabía duda, no podíamos ir con un adulto.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y para mi gran suerte de nuevo empezaría exámenes finales en dos días y no disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en algo, si quería aprobar todas mis materias, debo reconocer que la escuela se me da bien, pero no tan bien, como para estar siempre dormida en clase, no ir y para terminar no estudiar.

Trate de dormir un poco, pero mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en ideas para escapar de aquí.

4:30 am – ¡LO TENGO!

A la mañana siguiente desperté adormilada a consecuencia de la noche anterior digamos que no había dormido lo suficiente, aún así cambie de ropa, desayune y lave mis dientes podría decir que más rápido de lo que tenía pensado cuando recordé lo rápido que mi recuperación era, para la hora de clases ya estaba como si hubiese dormido diez horas consecutivas.

Al llegar al colegio, entre al aula, todos tomamos nuestros asientos y el maestro comenzó a entregar los exámenes a cada uno; comenzamos. Mi cabeza estaba en blanco ¡no sabía nada! lo único que podía pensar eran hadas, kliantes, isla, Brett, y todo relacionado con comida porque tenía un apetito incomparable, pero nada sobre el examen, no sabía qué hacer, piensa, Violeta piensa, sabes la respuesta, ¡Vamos! Me decía para mis adentros, como hubiese querido que las respuestas hubiesen llegado volando, pero no…

– El tiempo se ha terminado –dijo el profesor –todos dejen de escribir y entréguenme sus exámenes. Y recuerden que en dos semanas saldremos de vacaciones, regresando tendrán que exponer un tema relacionado con sus vacaciones y los problemas ambientales…

Sabía perfectamente que reprobaría ese exámen pero no le tome la mayor importancia aunque estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que diría Cori, al parecer Celine y Alora eran una pequeñas geniecitos como yo, bueno más bien como yo solía ser.

La siguiente hora era física y por suerte no había exámen, solo nos puso problemas de conversación que por suerte comprendía a la perfección. Al final de la clase cuando hubo sonado la campana para la hora del receso o como decían mis padres el mínimo tiempo para ir hacer del baño, salí del aula y como de costumbre ahí estaba él, habían pasado ya 3 meses que lo conocía, pero al dirigirme a él sentía como si fuera la primera vez, me sentía nerviosa como una chica en su primer cita pero al hablar con él, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

– Hola –lo salude.

– Hola, ¿has dormido bien?

– ¿Porque la pregunta?

– Nada importante solo curiosidad, mejor olvidemos ese tema, ¿has pensado en algo para escapar de aquí lo antes posible?

– ¡Aló! Crees que solo dormí sin tomarle importancia, pues claro que he pensado en algo y tengo la solución al problema, bueno digamos que la mitad del problema, así está la cosa; hace una semanas Cori me había comentado sobre las vacaciones de invierno y como gratitud, ella me dado la oportunidad de escoger el lugar de vacaciones, he investigado islas "desconocidas" en los países bajos, al parecer solo hay una, llamada Aruba está situada muy cerca de Holanda, así que, prepárate porque en dos semanas iremos a…

¡Holanda!

Y decidida, al día siguiente le comente a Cori, sobre la idea de ir a Holanda de vacaciones, Alora y Celine, parecieron emocionadas por la idea de ir a ese lugar, ya que nunca habían estado ahí antes.

Pero Cori, bueno ella parecía pensativa y como pensándolo dos veces me contesto…

– ¿Violeta, a que se debe que quieras ir a ese lugar?

– Oh, bueno es que veras, una vez vi un famoso artista que era de ahí, ¿no crees que si vamos a Holanda podríamos tener la posibilidad de encontrarlo? ¿No sería fabuloso?

– Estoy segura que si, –dijo viendo de arriba hacia abajo –pero no te puedo dar una respuesta ahora, tenemos que ver los gastos que hay, y el costo de ir a ese lugar ¿de acuerdo? Te aseguro que en cuanto sepa te hare saber lo que Tom y yo hemos decidido. Ahora niñas alístense que se hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

Ese día hacia un clima increíble, no hacia ni mucho calor ni mucho frio, a pesar que el invierno se acercaba las flores del jardín estaban llenas de color y bailaban pacíficamente con el viento, yo no podía dejar de mirar aquel panorama parecía como si todo lo malo se hubiese esfumado, y solo estaba yo con mis pensamientos, mi loca imaginación que cada día sobrepasaba la de cualquiera, cuando…

– ¡Violeta! apúrate que te va dejar el camión –grito Celine.

– Ahora voy, no tardo, olvide mi cuaderno.

Subí a mí a habitación desde ahí mira unos segundos más aquel panorama, te daban ganas de comerlo, vacile un momento y escuche el claxon del camión, agarre mi cuaderno y baje los escalones de dos en dos, salí rápido y me incorpore a las niñas.

Al subir al camión estaban los gemelos Partinsens, el pobre de Robert sentado solo tiene un severo problema con los estornudos, Cuy sentado con una niña nueva, Mary en el asiento de adelan… ¿¡UNA NIÑA NUEVA!?

Una Chica Nueva

Era la niña más hermosa que había visto en mi corta vida de 16 años, todos la miraban, y no había duda de ello era completamente diferente a todos, era como si brillara, mientras yo caminaba para buscar un asiento libre, y pensaba en esa chica nueva, tropecé con la mochila de uno de los chicos y al caer todos se burlaron, excepto esa chica, que al bajar del camión me pregunto con un sonrisa amigable.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí, gracias.

Me hubiera gustado haberle preguntado tan siquiera cual era su nombre, pero la campana sonó y ella se fue corriendo a su aula, que para la coincidencia era la misma aula a donde yo iba a entrar segundos después, al entrar, el maestro de biología la presento…

– Escuchen todos, chicos. ¡Atención! – Todos guardamos silencio ante la presencia del profesor – gracias, como verán hay una nueva chica en el colegio, su nombre es Megan, ella viene de Holanda y quiero que todos le den la bienvenida y la hagan sentir como en casa ¡bienvenida Megan! –termino de decir.

¿Escuche bien? dijo de ¡¿Holanda?! Era mi oportunidad, tenía que hacerme amiga de esa chica Megan a toda costa, hacer que vayamos a visitar a Holanda en las vacaciones tenía que convencerla, pero para eso tenía que conocerla, y para mi sorpresa, que pensé que tal vez sería algo difícil, la chica se acerco inmediatamente a mí.

– Hola, soy Megan, ¿tú debes ser Violeta cierto?

¡¿Tú debes de ser violeta?! Y bueno esta quien se cree –pensé para mí misma.

– Esa soy yo… y tú eres Megan y eres de Holanda ¿cierto?

–Así es soy de Holanda, estoy segura de que te encantaría si fueras conmigo en las vacaciones, vendrías ¿verdad?

– ¡¿Bromeas?! Pues claro que iría, es decir sería un honor para mí ir contigo.

– Silencio niños empezaremos la clase ¿quien la leyó? por favor no se amontonen.

"Wow", sí, esa definitivamente era la palabra, no podía creer que era lo que estaba pasando ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? era como si hubiera leído mi mente o algo por el estilo claro que eso era imposible, simplemente era pues mi día de la suerte si, sin duda era eso mi suerte estaba por cambiar. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Fue hasta el final del día que vi a Brett, no sé donde se había metido ese chico, camine hacia él y sin esperar a que me saludara le dije.

– Brett, escucha bien que esto no sucede dos veces, ¿has visto a la chica nueva?

– Hablas de ¿Megan Sprigtlin?

– ¿Sprigtlin? bueno no sé cómo se apellide, pero si la chica nueva.

– Violeta, pues claro que la he visto, es la chica más hermosa de la escuela y además está en una de mis clases y…

– ¡Que coincidencia también está en una de mis clases!

– Me alegra, como te decía, además creo que le gusto ¿no es fabuloso?

¡¿Gustarle?! Eso sonaba raro cuando lo dijo así, porque yo no siento nada por Brett ¿o sí? No, él y yo somos como hermanos además el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, entonces ¿por qué siento esto?

Brett no es de mi propiedad debo dejarlo querer a quien él quiera, pero sentía un vacio ¿me gustaba Brett? ¿O solo era un capricho de niña? Nunca había pensado en Brett como algo más que un amigo, pero ¿entonces? Estoy mal, si él quiere a Megan está en su derecho yo no debo interponerme en nada además…me dije a mi misma.

– ¿Violeta?

– ¿Si?

– ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

– Si muy buena, me…parece excelente.

– Pero ¿qué chocolates crees que le gusten?

– ¿Chocolates? ¿A quién?

– A Megan, de la idea para enamórala de mi ya sabes se tienen que hacer esas cosas, darles flores y todo ¿no me estabas escuchando?

En ese momento las lagrimas cayeron por mi mejilla, mentí a Brett y dije que me sentía mal, que iría a la enfermería, que platicábamos después.

No podía creerlo ¿entonces? ¿Si estaba enamorada de Brett? pero si se lo decía, no sería correspondida, no podía arriesgarme. Seria asegurar mi caída, tenía que ser fuerte, concentrarme en la búsqueda de mi familia, y dejar que Brett hiciera de su vida lo que quisiera, pero ¿podría? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para verlo con la chica con quien viajaríamos?

Sin saber las respuestas, vi como Brett se alejaba y caminaba hacia Megan, lentamente me di la vuelta y en eso Celine me grito que el autobús nos dejaría, admito que me hubiera gustado quedarme y escuchar lo que Megan y Brett hablaran pero por un momento olvide que nos íbamos juntas, camine lentamente, hasta que llegue a la puerta del autobús, debió ser por las lagrimas en mi cara, que todos se preguntaron si me encontraba bien y como dije antes, era buena en mentir, al decir que solo era un fuerte dolor de cabeza todos parecieron comprender la situación o creyeron comprenderla.

Cuando llegue a casa Cori pregunto si me encontraba bien, le dije que estaba un poco cansada solo eso, solo era cansancio y que iría a dormir un rato, me dirigí a mi cuarto rosa para recordar, era un desorden, y no tenia las ganas ni fuerzas como para ordenarlo así que con la ropa de un lado y los libros del otro me recosté, así permanecí dos horas, pensando en Brett, en mi familia, en la escuela, en la isla, en las hadas, en lo que soy y lo que no, en Megan.

Decidí salir de esto, tal vez si le decía a Brett de mis sentimientos sería rechazada pero tal vez, solo tal vez me sentiría libre del sentimiento, si eso es lo que iba hacer, decidí acercar la laptop y pensando, y reordenando las palabras en mi cabeza inicie sesión en Messenger, esos 2 min que tarda se me hicieron eternos, claro que nadie aseguraba que estaría conectado, pero con las esperanzas en alto busque en la lista de contactos, y ahí estaba. Brett estaba conectado. Abrí la ventana para iniciar la conversación, pero, ¿qué le diría? ¿Hola me gustas? antes de que pudiera responderme, el hola apareció en la pantalla, antes de que yo lo escribiera. Era Brett saludándome, lo salude de igual manera, temblando y tratando de expresarme, fue él quien tomo el control de la conversación.

Brett…T. dice: Violeta, tengo que contarte algo, quería esperar hasta mañana pero creo que te sentirás feliz de saberlo.

¿Feliz? Que podría hacerme feliz en estos momentos, si bueno tal vez que Megan nunca hubiera aparecido… pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? Megan no era culpable de gustarle a Brett y es decir si a ella le gustase Brett, eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

Vio* dice: enserio y bien ¿qué es eso que quieres decirme?

Brett…T. dice: todo fue fantástico, no sé ni bien por donde comenzar, a la hora de la salida cuando te fuiste, busque a Megan estaba a punto de, ¿a por cierto estas mejor?

Vio* dice: si gracias estoy mucho mejor

Brett…T. dice: que bien, bueno estaba a punto de hablarle cuando ella voltea y me saluda, después dijo que era el chico más apuesto de la escuela, creo que me sonroje un poco, lo dijo delante de los demás chicos, bueno pues no creo que importe mucho de lo que hablamos el punto es que la invite a salir el viernes a cenar así que quería saber si podías acompañarme a la tienda a comprarle algo, que sería mejor ¿rosas o chocolates? o ¿rosas y chocolates? aunque no quiero verme tan precipitado ¿tú qué opinas?

Por suerte leí todo esto antes de enviar lo que tenia escrito, borre rápidamente mi declaración, y cerré la laptop, no podía y nunca podría, me lo llevaría a la tumba y ese día lo decidí, amaría a Brett en silencio. Quería que él fuera feliz aunque no fuera conmigo, él me había escuchado cuándo nadie lo hizo, fue mi culpa no hacer más amigos, me encerré en mi mundo de fantasía con Brett, y no deje que nadie reventara la burbuja, pero la vida continua, y eso era lo que estaba pasando con la llegada de Megan.

Salí de mi cuarto, baje las escalera y me dirigí a la cocina, no lloraba, no sentía realmente nada en ese momento, solo estaba ahí. Recordé que las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban, el plan era que me tendría que hacer amiga de Megan, pero al parecer eso iba a resultar más simple para Brett, que para mí.

Al día siguiente, en clase decidí olvidarme en todo lo anterior y enfocarme en la meta, eso es lo que tendría y lo que iba a hacer. A la hora del descanso, vi a Brett sentado en la mesa de siempre y para mi si sorpresa, estaba tomado de la mano con la señorita esa de Megan, pero bueno, no me importaría lo que pasara entre esos dos, no era de mi incumbencia y tenía que respetarlos.

– Violeta, hola, Brett y yo hablábamos justamente de ti, que coincidencia ¿no lo crees?

– Sí, que casualidad, pero bueno, Megan, oye se acercan las vacaciones, no es que intente acoplarme ni nada de eso, no vayas a pensar que yo…

– Violeta, por favor sé lo que dirás y claro que no pienso nada de eso, somos amigas ¿no es así?

– Sí, amigas…

– No te preocupes, mis padres han hablado con los tuyos, tú y Brett irán conmigo a Holanda, en una semana, estén seguros de que lleven lo necesario ¿de acuerdo? –con esto, se marcho Megan, dejándonos a Brett y a mi solos, pero con todos a la vez.

– Violeta, es maravillosa, le declarare mi amor en el viaje, ¿ó debería hacerlo antes?

– Pues, yo creo que no deberías decirle nada, hasta que la conozcas un poco más, ¿no crees?

– Bueno…sí, tal vez tengas razón, en fin me iré al salón.

– ¿Al salón?, pero si aún no ha sonado la campana, ¡espera!, ¿qué harás en la tarde? pensaba en ir por una nieve o algo.

– ¡¿Nieve?! Violeta estamos en diciembre, lo siento tengo que irme ayer no terminé mi tarea.

– ¿No la terminaste? ¿Que estabas haciendo?

– Bueno me quede platicando con Megan toda la noche, hablamos después, ¡adiós!

Y con esto se levanto de la mesa y se marcho, caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su salón como si todo estuviera bien, sin pensar en mí, ni en mis sentimientos, parecía incluso que ya no recordaba el plan, a él solo le importaba Megan.

Me quede sentada, recordando lo de Megan tú y Brett irán conmigo a Holanda, en una semana ¿en verdad quería ir? Como iba a soportar a esos dos tortolos. Todo el día, agarrados de la mano, parecía que mis emociones me ganaban, porque en vez de pensar en mis padres y hermanos, solo pensaba en mí y mi amor o amistad, ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Cuando veía a Brett, era solo mi amigo, pero al verlo con Megan, era como si realmente lo quisiera, cada vez me iba dando cuenta de que era una niña egoísta.

En eso sonó la campana, y me negaba a entrar a Historia, así que fingí que me sentía mal, y me fui a "casa". Cori estaba ahí, me pregunto si me sentía muy mal, le dije que ya había tomado algo y que ahora solo iba a descansar, a veces incluso ahora, recuerdo a Cori, creo que le di más dolores de cabeza que lo que yo misma me inventaba, y posiblemente los de ella si fuesen reales.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi lugar favorito, una semana escuchaba a Megan diciéndolo, solo una más Vio, y tendrás respuestas.

Esa semana transcurrió normalmente, pero con la nueva candidata a miss belleza siempre alado de Brett y Brett alado de ella, eran tan insoportables, pero por fin llego el día, el día en que viajaríamos a esa isla misteriosa, o bueno iríamos a Holanda, ya nos la arreglaríamos de cómo escabullirnos de Megan.

Viaje a la isla desconocida 1

– ¡Violeta!, ya están aquí cielo, baja ya.

– ¡Bajo en seguida!

– No te preocupes Cori, la cuidare como si fuera mi propia hija. –decía la madre de Megan.

Al bajar las escaleras, note como Megan le decía a Brett, "ni una palabra, hasta que sea el momento", a Brett se le veía un poco pálido, pero lo ignore y decidí que no me entrometería en sus pláticas amorosas.

Salí de la casa, estaba más feliz que nunca de salir de ese lugar, no solo saldría de la casa, no solo saldría de Hannah, ni de Alberta, está vez salía de Canadá, y me dirigía a Holanda, me despedí de la familia, y todos subimos al auto ¡directo al aeropuerto!

– Llegamos, niños tomen sus maletas, no queremos perder el vuelo. –Dijo la madre de Megan.

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de familias gritando a los cuatro vientos, claro, era comprensible, eran vacaciones y todos salían a visitar a sus parientes lejanos al igual que Brett y yo hacíamos, no exactamente como ellos pero una forma u otra era lo mismo.

Note como Brett y Megan iban agarrados de las manos, según ellos para no "perderse" sí, ¿y yo?

Caminamos durante mucho tiempo hasta que por fin, llegamos a un largo pasillo, era el que conectaba con el avión.

Brett no me dirigió la palabra en todo el recorrido, parecía asustado, triste, incluso cuando estaba con Megan parecía preocupado, tal vez era el hecho de ser un kliante tal vez le asustaba la idea de no poder con la carga, o de sus padres adoptivos, había vivido con ellos desde pequeño, tenían un vinculo especial ¿cómo iba a solo olvidarlos? Como toda buena amiga me acerque a él cuando subimos al avión.

– Brett, te notas distante… ¿estás bien?

– Sí, sí estoy bien, es solo que he estado pensando.

– ¿En qué?

– Bueno, en que tal vez pueda haber peligro en la isla, yo, no quiero que te pase nada ¿entiendes?

– Gracias, pero no debes preocuparte es decir ¿qué clase de peligro pudiera haber?

– Tienes razón, es mejor que dejemos de hablar de esto.

– ¡Chicos! ¿De qué hablaban? –pregunto Megan, parecía un poco sorprendida.

– Nada, solo le decía a Vio que me muero de ganas de llegar.

Claro Megan no sabía nada de nosotros así que no podía decirle sobre la isla, pero lo que me puso a pensar era en lo que me había dicho Brett tal vez pueda haber peligro en la isla ¿peligro? ¿A qué se refería? es técnicamente que estemos en peligro si, tal vez de ser descubiertos pero ¿peligro en la isla?

Era un hada, él un kliante y nos dirigíamos a una comunidad de hadas ¿qué problemas podríamos tener ahí?

– Brett, tienes que recordar el plan, yo se que tú la quieres pero, así son las cosas, no podemos hacer nada, además, tú y yo, tenemos algo ¿cierto?

Megan le ofreció a Brett su bebida esté la tomo y después de haberla terminado le dijo.

– Sí Megan yo, tal vez no sea el mejor momento para esto, pero quisiera preguntarte algo…

– Claro, dime.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Plan, tú y yo, novia las palabras sonaban cada vez más fuerte en mi cabeza, mientras yo fingía dormir, sentí las lagrimas que a decir verdad estas ya eran más que conocidas y empezaba a acostumbrarme a ellas.

Tenía que pararme de ahí, no lo soportaba más, me pare con dificultad me sentía débil y me dirigí al baño. Llore.

Llore tan fuerte, que temí que alguien pudiera oírlo, aunque muy en el fondo de mí, deseaba que el corazón de Brett lo escuchara.

Salí, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, trate de olvidar lo que había escuchado, pero algo me detenía, ¿de qué plan estaba hablando? ¿No podían hacer nada de qué? Yo se que tú la quieres pero, así son las cosas ¿qué era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo? Esa vez no me quedaría con las emociones y preguntas por dentro, no esa vez, ya sentada de nuevo en el asiento justo de tras de esos dos y alado de la madre de Megan, me estire y coloque mi cabeza en medio de los asientos.

Brett y Megan voltearon rápidamente, que parecía que se darían un beso, al verme se vieron sorprendidos y rápidamente volvieron a la posición original.

– Basta de secretos ¿de acuerdo? –dije con voz desafiante.

– ¿A qué te refieres Vio?

– ¿A que me refiero?, tú y Brett saben bien a que me refiero, los he escuchado hablando.

Megan se veía tan pálida, ella sí que parecía una asesina en serie, reí en mis adentros, aunque estaba triste por la relación de esos dos, no podía evitar el hecho de que está vez los había pillado, y ahí en esa situación no podrían evitarlo, me enteraría de su plan, en ese mismo instante.

– Así es, escucharon bien, primero debo decir que aunque no hayas pensado decírmelo, escuche tu declaración hacia Megan y bueno aunque no me hayas escuchado al decirte que esperaras más para conocerla, –me dirigía a Brett – sin ofender –esta vez se lo decía a Megan – estoy feliz por ustedes, en verdad –mentía, y lo sabia tan bien, como que cada mañana el sol saldría de nuevo –y segundo, quiero saber y quiero que me lo digan aquí y en este instante ¿qué es lo que se traen entre manos?, los he estado tratando de ignorar desde que baje de casa y los escuche diciendo, algo como que no debían decirme ni una palabra hasta que sea el momento, pues ¡les informo que este es el momento para decirme que está pasando!

– Vio, lo siento, perdona que me haya estado portando como un idiota, no sé qué fue lo que me paso, descuida te contare todo, mira se que estas enfadada, pero tranquilízate, ¿por qué no cambian tú y Megan de lugar?

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Brett cariño, toma un poco más del jugo de manzana que prepara para ti.

Brett tomo el estúpido jugo que miss belleza había preparado para él, no podía evitar odiarla se volvía tan irritable y odiosa.

–Brett no creo que sea buena idea hablar en estos momentos ven acércate un poco…

Y lo beso, lo beso como si Brett fuera el único en ese avión, ignorándome completamente a mí.

–Brett, ¡Brett! –casi logro que todos en el avión voltearan a verme – ya que terminaron ¿podrías decirme que está pasando?

– Vio, Vio, Vio, mira quizá Megan tenga razón, podemos hablar de esto llegando a Holanda, ¿porque no solo, te sientas y disfrutas el viaje?, no se tal vez intenta dormir ¿sí?

Decidí no hacer más teatro, la madre de Megan ya me miraba con curiosidad, sin excluir a los demás pasajeros cerca de mi asiento.

– Bien, pero llegando quiero respuestas.

– Sí Vio, relájate –me dijo Brett.

Aunque no estaba muy convencida, hice lo que me dijo Brett y trate de dormir, pero era imposible de solo pensar en lo que pasaba. Megan se notaba cada vez más preocupada y un poco asustada como si algo fuera a suceder y Brett…bueno el había cambiado desde el día que Megan había llegado. No es que no crea en el amor a primera vista, pero lo esos dos había sido demasiado precipitado.

No calcule el tiempo, pero de pronto escuche la voz de la aeromoza indicando que habíamos llegado y que pronto aterrizaremos, me sentí un poco mareada e hinchada de la cara señal de que me había quedado dormida a decir verdad eso me daba gusto en un sentido ya que había descansado.

Tardamos aproximadamente 10 minutos en aterrizar completamente, la madre de Megan me miraba como hechizada, me quede viéndola, fruncí el seño al ver que la señora no movía ni un pizco de su gélido cuerpo. La madre de Megan no tenía ni un solo parecido a ella, podría pasar perfectamente como una total desconocida.

– ¡Madre! –Grito Megan y está como si hubiera salido de un sueño profundo 'despertó' dejo de mirarme o si es que lo estaba haciendo. Salió de su asiento y me cedió el pasó.

– Hay que darnos prisa –dijo la madre de Megan.

Logramos salir del avión y pasamos por el mismo túnel que ahora conducía del avión al aeropuerto.

– ¡Brett! –grite yo.

–Ahora no Violeta –repuso Megan.

Megan conducía a Brett, tan rápido como pudo para evitar que yo me acercara.

– ¡No!

– Brett no es tiempo, yo no quería… ¿Dónde está el maldito jugo?

– ¿Buscas esto Megan? –Megan se quedo atónica al ver que sostenía el jugo de manzana –debo decir que fue difícil sacarlo de tu bolso sin que te dieras cuenta. Vi como Brett extrañamente se 'enamoraba' de ti cuando le dabas de beber esto, así que lo tome.

– Violeta ¡No lo entiendes!

– Así es Megan, no lo entiendo, por eso te dejare que me expliques.

– No hay tiempo, deben de…

– Marcharnos de aquí, ¡Violeta tenemos que regresar, esto no es seguro!

– ¡Brett! ¡Es tú obligación como kliante! –Megan se llevo las manos a la boca, yo no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar sin embargo a Brett no pareció sorprenderle.

Había gente alrededor de nosotros escuchando como discutíamos, gritábamos y sin duda hablábamos de cosas que nadie comprendía.

– Es para la obra de la escuela –mintió Megan.

La gente irónicamente le creyó. Y siguió su camino.

– Violeta…

– Megan, ¿tú? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho Brett?

– No, Vio yo no le he dicho nada –Brett se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano –ella es…

– ¡Espera!, Brett, Violeta…prometo explicarles todo, pero cuando lleguemos a casa, lo prometo.

Brett me miro y en sus ojos vi honestidad, así que confié en él, si él confiaba en Megan yo lo haría de la misma forma, seguimos a la madre de Megan hasta la puerta del aeropuerto, llamo a un taxi y los 4 subimos sin articular ni una sola palabra.

Hacia frio y Brett me puso su chamarra sobre mis hombros, Megan y su madre se veían distraídas y preocupadas a la vez. El ambiente estaba sin duda tenso, solo se escuchaba un pequeño zumbido de la radio.

Llegamos a la casa, y está estaba totalmente en silencio, era una casa pequeña de color azul oscuro, Brett seguía tomando mi mano, entramos seguidos de Megan y su madre, está se fue a la cocina y nosotros seguimos a Megan hasta una habitación, la habitación era pequeña y sin ventanas, no tenia cama ni ropa esparcida como cualquier habitación, era solo una clase de almacén con 2 sillas únicamente, era color gris y olía a humedad.

– Siéntense –nos dijo Megan, su voz era fuerte y fría.

Brett asintió, y sin soltarme la mano me obligo a sentarme también.

– Se los explicare todo, por ahora no hagan ruido.

Diciendo esto Megan salió del cuarto.

– ¿Brett? –mi voz era suave y temblorosa.

– Es un hada.

Hubo un silencio que a mí me pareció eterno, no recuerdo pero pudieron ser escasos 10 segundos o 10 horas. Megan era un hada. ¡Un hada! Pero entonces ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Yo era una, Brett era un kliante. ¿Entonces?

– Brett, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

– Vio hay algo que tienes que saber. Yo quería decírtelo pero Megan piensa que sería mejor que te lo dijera en…la isla.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

La cara de Brett paso a ser una cara serena y un poco triste, nunca había visto a Brett de esa manera y al hablar fue directo y sin rodeos…

– Vio, yo no lo decidí, ni lo hiciste tú, pero si lo que dice Megan es cierto entonces –trago saliva, respiro hondo y continuo – entonces yo, yo tengo que matarte.

Vacile un momento, tratando de entender a lo que Brett se refería, estaba a punto de soltar una risa y decirle que esto era serio, que no jugara pero… pero su rostro era el mismo rosto serio y preocupado que no podían ser mentiras sus palabras. Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

– Vio ¿no pensaras que lo haré verdad?

– Yo, no entiendo bien lo que pasa…

– Mira, primero trata de tranquilizarte ¿de acuerdo?

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos estaban húmedos y mi respiración era rápida. Mi Brett, al chico que más quería, mi amigo, mi todo ¿Cómo? No lo entendía.

– Estoy bien –dije con voz débil.

– De acuerdo, mira, Megan no tiene mucha información, pero lo que puedo decirte es que tu nombre es Krytfry, tu familia bueno, por alguna razón, ellos buscaban el poder absoluto en el reino de kliantes, y tú – me miro y vi como sus ojos también se humedecían un poco –eres su única descendiente.

– ¿Es por eso que tienes que… –trate de encontrar una palabra que no fuera 'matarme' pero no la encontré–matarme?

– Vio, sabes que yo nunca haría eso, no, no podría, ni si quiera permitirá que alguien te hiciera daño.

En ese momento se escucho una voz, era un voz picara y malvada, podía jurar que gritaba a la casa, se escuchaba como la voz aumentaba de volumen, hasta que Brett y yo pudimos escuchar a la perfección lo que decía.

– ¡Meeegaaan! –gritaba la voz de niña, en un tono cantado como en los cuentos infantiles, no sé si me explique del todo bien. – ¡Meeegaaan! –repetía.

Brett y yo nos pegamos a la puerta de madera fría y, bueno… cerrada, tratamos de no hacer ruido para poder escuchar lo que Megan decía.

De pronto sin saber cómo ni tener tiempo de gritar, vi como Brett empezaba a atravesar la puerta, no sé cómo explicarlo, no uso ni un tipo de magia, no pronuncio un hechizo, simplemente empezó lentamente a traspasarse por la puerta. Para cuando reaccione Brett ya había abierto la puerta y me invitaba a salir de esa habitación.

Megan estaba discutiendo algo con su madre, cuando volteo a vernos.

– ¿Qué hacen afuera? –susurro Megan.

– ¡Meeegaaan! –la voz se intensificaba cada vez más y cada vez más se escuchaba más enfadada.

– Brett ¿ella lo sabe?

Brett asintió.

– Bien, quédense atrás de ese sillón y no hagan ruido. Abriré la puerta y por favor asegúrense de que Wendy no los vea.

Brett volvió a asentir.

No sabía muy bien que estaba pasando pero sabía que no era tiempo para preguntas.

Megan camino un poco torpe y arreglándose la ropa, abrió la puerta.

– ¡Wendy! ¡Qué sorpresa!

– ¿Dónde están? –dijo la pequeña.

Wendy, era una niña pelirroja como el rojo del sol, llevaba el pelo en una coleta, tenía unos ojos verdes pequeños, una perfecta nariz afilada y una mirada de niña mimada y malvada.

– ¿Dónde están? –Repitió Megan – ¿A qué te refieres?

– Sabes a que me refiero ¡y sé que está aquí!

– Muy bien Wendy, dime ¿qué haces tú aquí? No querrás que los kliantes se enfaden otra vez contigo por escaparte ¿o sí?

– Megan, Megan, Megan –dijo Wendy como una madre a la que acaba de pillar a su hijo comiendo galletas – estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú. Estoy en mi misión.

– ¿Misión? ¿Tú?, por favor Wendy solo eres una niña de 12 años, ni siquiera has alcanzado la edad para convertirte en hada.

– Tal vez tengas razón, pero pronto cumpliré los 17, y a los 17…

– Eres un hada completa, lo sé. – termino Megan por ella.

– Así es, y por si no lo sabías yo seré la próxima kliante.

– Wendy…los kliantes son hombres y no se hacen…

– Nacen –esta vez Wendy terminó la frase de Megan. –eso ya lo sé pero yo seré la primera hada femenina que se convertirá en kliante, ya deberías ir prediciéndolo, tengo 12 y estoy en una misión de las más peligrosas.

– No, las hadas saben que Krytfry es indefensa.

– Claro, por ahora, pronto será Febrero y alcanzara la edad de 17 tendrá todos sus poderes completos incluso podrá derrotar kliantes y tú lo sabes.

– ¡No pueden matarla! Ella es… ¡ella es mi amiga!

– No me importa que sea tuya, es por el bien de todos, ahora ¡dime donde esta!

Megan me había llamado amiga, tal vez no era tan mala ni odiosa, al menos no comparada con la pequeña pelirroja.

Intente pararme pero Brett me tomo del brazo, se llevo el dedo índice a los labios y me ordeno silencio. Para cuando regrese mi mirada a la escena, las dos chicas ya miraban el sillón, pensé que me había visto y me retire enseguida voltee a mi izquierda, para ver a Brett, pero este estaba de pie. Megan y Wendy no me habían visto, si no que veían a Brett.

Brett se dirigió a ellas decidió y sin miedo. Brett era valiente.

– Kliante Trosgut – dijo Wendy, al parecer ni Brett sabía su verdadero nombre, pude ver perfectamente su cara de confusión.

– Prefiero Brett si no te importa.

– ¿Brett? ¿Ese es el nombre que te han dado los humanos?

– Sí y Wendy es un nombre lindo para una niña como tú.

Wendy no supo que decir, y se limito a morderse el labio inferior.

– Bueno, 'Brett' –dijo enfatizando en su nombre – como kliante es tu obligación matar a Krytfry y…

– ¡Violeta! –la interrumpió Brett. –su nombre es Violeta.

– ¿Violeta? Eso ni siquiera es un nombre, ¡Es un color!

– Mira Wendy, tú y tú misión se pueden marchar, aquí no está Violeta, si quieres encontrarla tendrás que ir a Canadá.

– Registre los datos del avión, viajaron 4 personas bajo el tutor de Sofía Sprigtlin, aquí solo hay 3.

Tenía que salir, sabía que era lo correcto, no podía permitir que se metieran en problemas por mi culpa, volví a esconder la cabeza y quede de espaldas a ellos, aun protegida por el sillón lo pensé dos veces y las dos veces me di cuenta que era lo correcto. Me pare lentamente y no hice ruido alguno, cuando estaba de pie y segura que no me desmallaría hable…

– Hola – ¿hola? ¿Por qué razón había saludado? Era una situación seria y critica y yo había aparecido ¿diciendo hola? pude ver como Brett agachaba un poco la cabeza y escondía una pequeña sonrisa.

Te diré de la forma que mejor recuerdo el escenario; La puerta de la entrada estaba entrecerrada, a unos poco metros de ella se encontraba la madre de Megan, su pelo alborotado y su delgada figura se notaban rígidos y su expresión no era otra si no de peligro, a su derecha al fondo estaba la cocina, me sorprendió ver que estaba completamente vacía. Enfrente de la desierta cocina estaba la sala, tenia sillones azules como la casa y una televisión simple, había un sillón que desentonaba de la formación de los anteriores, era el sillón donde estaba yo, al fondo había una puerta cerrada, que pude pensar que sería el baño y alado había otra puerta y era la habitación en donde Megan nos había encerrado.

Megan, Brett y Wendy estaban en los sillones, yo podía verlos de perfil, Brett con su pelo oscuro y sus ojos azules me miraban con preocupación pero ternura a la vez, Megan tenía los ojos verdes al igual que Wendy, su mirada era de preocupación y se veía como trataba de formular algún plan en su cabeza y Wendy, su mirada era malvada como toda ella, llevaba un lindo vestido naranja que combinaba con el rojo de su pelo y resaltaba de su tez pálida, tenia los pómulos llenos de pequeñas pecas y sonreía de forma maléfica.

– ¡Krytfry! –bramo Wendy.

– ¿Violeta, que haces aquí? Pensé que estaba en Canadá, ¿no? –Megan trato de disimular el hecho de que yo estaba ahí parada ante esa situación.

– Megan déjalo ya, luces ridícula. –Wendy aún tenía la sonrisa en su rostro y me miraba de arriba abajo – Ahora, Violeta creo que tendrás que venir conmigo a…

– ¡Era una pócima!

– Megan deja de hablar.

– Wendy tú no puedes ordenarme, soy mayor.

– ¡Esperen! Megan ¿de qué pócima hablas? –era la primera vez que Brett hablaba desde mi inusual aparición.

Megan sonrió a Wendy en forma burlona, ella sabía que si un kliante daba una orden, esta se tenía que seguir. Después volteo a vernos y se puso un poco seria, empezó diciendo…

– Bueno Brett, Vio, hay algo que tal vez no sepan pero hayan predicho –hizo una pausa y saco la botella que horas antes yo le había robado –esto –dijo enseñádnosla –es una pócima de… amor.

Me quede sin habla aunque sin duda lo entendía, pero al parecer Brett no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba…

– Explícate Megan –le ordeno Brett.

– Bueno, pues, veras, yo…– Megan empezó a balbucear.

– Yo te explicare kliante Trosgut, si me permites – dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

– Guarda silencio Wendy –Brett estaba serio.

Wendy lo fulmino con la mirada pero no tuvo otra opción que hacer caso y no decir palabra alguna.

– ¿Megan?

– Brett, yo no quería hacerlo, tuve que darte está pócima, para que… para que te enamoraras de mi y no hicieras amistad con Violeta –terminó avergonzada y sus mejillas se convirtieron en dos tomates rojos.

– ¿Es algún tipo de hechizo? ¿Magia oscura?

– No, bueno yo no lo llamaría como magia es simplemente poder y sabiduría.

Curiosamente la cara de Brett se ilumino.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no te quiero en verdad, cierto?

– Bueno eso suena algo fuerte, digamos que no me amas.

– Entonces… –Brett no encontraba la manera de decirlo, pero Megan sí.

– No te preocupes Brett nunca fuimos verdaderos novios, y el beso… –Megan se sonrojo de nuevo –bueno solo fue para…

– Descuida, lo entiendo.

Sentí unas mariposas dentro de mi cuerpo, no podía estar más feliz, Brett y Megan no eran novios después de todo, sentía que tenía una posibilidad con Brett hasta que regrese al mundo y me di cuenta de la situación en que estábamos. O estaba.

– ¿Megan que más sabes de mí? ¿De Violeta?

– Bueno no es una muy larga historia. Todo empezó hace varios años atrás, cuando las hadas y kliantes no convivían con humanos y… – se interrumpió al ver que su madre la llamaba.

– Megan, ¡no hay tiempo! Lo siento pero ya es hora de marcharnos si no lo hacemos ahora mandaran mas hadas.

Viaje a la isla desconocida 2

Wendy puso cara de satisfacción y se dirigió hacia la entrada, Megan nos miro y sus ojos se humedecieron, me acerque a ella y le dije en voz baja...

– No sé qué es lo está pasando exactamente, pero sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Megan me abrazo con fuerza y soltó a llorar.

Vi a Wendy, la cara de maldad que tenía había desaparecido y se había transformado en una de compasión.

– Kliante Trosgut.

– ¿Sí?

– Lo siento, pero tenemos que partir. –Wendy se lo había dicho sin mirarlo a los ojos y Brett comprendió que la pequeña en el fondo seguía siendo una niña de corazón puro.

– Sí… –dijo Brett tratando de saber algo.

– Motyt, Motyt es mi nombre verdadero. –Wendy había revelado su nombre, se podía decir que Wendy sentía respeto por Brett.

Brett asintió para el mismo.

Me separe de Megan, la mira a los ojos y le mostré una sonrisa, aunque yo estuviera nerviosa y tuviera miedo, sabía que una sonrisa siempre animaba a todos.

– Sofía, será mejor irnos de aquí.

– Si, supongo que entre más rápido lleguemos tendremos menos problemas.

– ¿Sofía? –preguntamos extrañados Brett y yo, era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre. Había escuchado a Wendy mencionarlo pero no tenía idea de que se refería a la madre de Megan.

– Pueden llamarme Frongu si lo desean.

– Sofía me agrada más, pero me extraño que Megan te llamara por tu 'nombre de pila' –repuse.

– A claro, lo olvide, Megan no es mi hija, yo solo tengo 21 años.

– ¿QUÉ? –esta vez Brett sobresalto mientras que yo solo puse una cara de no comprender lo que pasaba.

– Chicos –intervino Wendy –se que no están al tanto de la situación y es por eso que tenemos que marcharnos ya, estoy segura que Megan les contara todo en el camino.

Megan asintió.

Todos salimos de la casa, y nos dirigimos hasta un callejón oscuro, durante el recorrido nadie se atrevió a decir algo, hasta que llegamos Wendy fue la que tomo la palabra.

– Bien aquí nadie nos mira, ¿están listos?

– ¿Listos para qué? –pregunte mirando a Wendy.

– Para marcharnos…bien le diré las coordenadas.

– Sofía y Megan escuchaban atentas y después cerraron todas los ojos, excepto Brett y yo ya que no teníamos idea de lo estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Megan?

– ¡Alto! –Dijo Wendy y se notaba molesta – ¿qué pasa Krytfry?

Brett aclaro su garganta y miro a Wendy.

– Vio-le-ta, ¿feliz?

– Sí – dijo Brett con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Como sea.

Wendy me miro con cara de mimada y levantando una ceja hizo la pregunta sin decir palabra.

– Bueno es que no sabemos de que hablas…

– ¿No saben viajar?

– ¿De esa manera tan extraña? Te aseguro que no.

Megan abrió los ojos de golpe y se dirigió a Wendy

– Perdón, casi lo olvido, Wendy ellos no saben viajar.

– Megan, ¿tratas de decir que iremos caminando?

– O en carro.

Wendy suspiro pero sabía que no tenía alternativa, en ese entonces ni Brett ni yo sabíamos siquiera que las hadas o kliantes se podían transportar.

Salimos del callejón, Wendy nos guiaba como si Holanda fuera su país natal. Esta vez no me callaría, me acerque a Megan e hice señas con Brett para que viniera también. Por la expresión de Wendy sabia que sería un largo viaje y tendríamos tiempo de escuchar la historia de Megan.

– Megan ¿puedes continuar la historia?

– Claro, bueno. Todo empezó hace varios años atrás, cuando las hadas y kliantes no convivían con humanos y no había división en las islas, todos convivan en cierta paz, claro está nunca dejo de haber la normal rivalidad por el poder entre los diferentes reinados, 13 en total, pero unidos por la paz.

Aruba era el segundo lugar de poder en la tabla, por así decirse.

Ertonen tenía el poder sobre todos, en esta isla habitaba el kliante Trosgut y el hada Drynty.

Trosgut y Drynty eran los 'reyes' de la comunidad de Ertonen, ellos tenían cierta amistad con los reyes de Aruba el kliante Routre y el hada Krytfry. Los reyes de Ertonen tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Trosgut y los reyes de Aruba una hija cual nombre fue Krytfry. – hizo una pausa y dijo: – ustedes – Brett y yo asentimos – todas las comunidades celebraron el hecho, el 14 de febrero los dioses habían bendecido a Aruba con una preciosa hada heredera al 'trono' y el 17 de marzo había llegado a Ertonen el pequeño Trosgut.

Las dos comunidades celebraron juntas, invitaron a los kliantes, sus respectivas esposas y miembros importantes del Cronto.

– ¿Que es el Cronto? – pregunto Brett.

– Es una organización en donde se analiza todo tipo de cosas desde humanas como hadinas, es como el consejo de la comunidad y también en donde están los entrenados, Wendy, Sofía y yo pertenecemos al Cronto.

Brett y yo asentimos nuevamente.

– Bien, llegaron rápido ya que en ese entonces las comunidades no estaban separadas, durante el festejo, Routre le dio a Trosgut la idea de juntar a los dos infantes y casarlos en algún futuro y así poder unir comunidades de manera más formal. A Trosgut no le pareció mala idea y se lo comento a su esposa, pero Drynty creía que el amor se debía dar y no forzarlo, que sería una buena idea pero que solo el tiempo diría si el destino del pequeño Trosgut y la adorable Krytfry era el de estar juntos por el amor. A Routre no le gusto que los de Ertonen hubieran rechazado la idea de este, y tuvo que recurrir a precipitadas circunstancias. – Megan se detuvo y me vi forzada a interrumpirla…

– ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hicieron mis padres?

Cavilo un momento y después dijo…

– Bueno la historia en los libros dice que ellos mataron al pequeño Trosgut y lo enterraron en donde nunca nadie pudiera encontrarlo, después los reyes mandaron matar a los reyes de Aruba y a su hija, pero ambos están aquí, así que no pudo ser de esa manera. Debo admitir que cuando me enmendaron esta misión, no creía encontrarlos pero supongo que sus poderes se han estado incrementando constantemente que, bueno los pudieron localizar.

Deben saber que esto es una misión secreta y nadie tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Hasta que Cronto decida que se hará, darán la noticia.

– Esto ya se decidió Megan y lo sabes, Brett se hará cargo de Ertonen y Violeta será sacrificada. –dijo fríamente Wendy.

– Aún no conocen a Vio, estoy segura de que cuando lo hagan cambiaran de opinión. –Megan me veía y sonreía.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estábamos en una gran avenida y esperábamos un taxi. No había observado en realidad por donde pasábamos.

– La historia está distorsionada, al menos lo está el final –dijo Sofía tratando de reanudar la historia sobre el pasado.

– Bueno claro está, si no Brett y Violeta sería fantasmas, bien dicho Sofía –dijo de mala gana Wendy.

– ¿Alguien sabe si la verdadera información del pasado de estas dos comunidades se encuentra en algún lado?

– Bueno Brett –dijo cavilando Megan –tal vez haya un lugar.

– Cronto –dije sin pensarlo.

– Si, pero ni Brett que es un kliante puede tener acceso a esa información.

En ese momento apareció un taxi color amarillo, deberían ser pasadas de las 7 de la noche, el sol ya no se podía ver y hacia una brisa agradable, Sofía subió al frente y los demás atrás.

– Al muelle Tonhu, por favor. –dijo Sofía.

El chofer tenía unas orejas grandes al igual que la nariz y un uniforme color azul marino, llevaba unos lentes de sol a pesar de la hora, encendió el carro y nos pusimos en marcha.

Recuerdo que todos íbamos callados, no podíamos decir nada enfrente del chofer así que nos limitamos a escuchar la música y observar la ciudad.

Nunca había estado antes en Holanda y si hubiera ido con mi familia biológica, o que yo pensaba que era biológica, estoy segura que la hubiera pasado de maravilla. Viendo todas las tiendas y comprando todo lo que me gustara. Pero esa vida jamás regresaría y tenía que aprender a solo imaginar y recordar lo momentos que había pasado con ellos.

Aún sabiendo lo de mis verdaderos padres, no sentía ni una pizca de compasión de que los hubieran asesinado, ellos habían querido exceder del poder, y ni siquiera me habían criado. Pero si sentía pena por los padres de Brett, por culpa de los míos, el había sido separado y puesto en adopción. Comprendía a la perfección el hecho de que quisieran deshacerse de mí.

Brett no parecía triste ni enojado, simplemente estaba un poco pensativo y miraba a la ventana de su lado derecho, tenía una mano en la rodilla y la otra sostenía su barbilla, hubiera podido hacer un poema justo en ese momento, solo podía contemplarlo, sus ojos azules y su cabello oscuro alborotado del viaje, su rosto estaba pálido y seco, y sus labios solo dibujaban una línea recta.

Debió sentir mi mirada, porque volteo y me dedico una sonrisa con ojos tiernos. Eso era Brett, era tierno, era caballeroso y yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Lo hubiera besado en ese momento de no haber sido que él estaba del otro extremo del carro. Y por otras razones obvias.

Cuando llegamos al muelle, Sofía pago al taxista y bajamos, ella y Brett del lado derecho, Wendy y yo del izquierdo. A decir verdad Wendy era un 50% odiosa, a veces era una 60% pero todos tienen sus días ¿cierto?

Nos dirigimos hasta la orilla del muelle y había un letrero viejo y caído indicando el nombre en letras que se leían con dificultad. No parecía un muelle con mucho turismo, y a decir verdad era muy hermoso, el agua era color turquesa y tenía una tranquilidad con la que ni siquiera puedes soñar, ni el viento podía romper el silencio, solo nuestras voces se escuchaban y retumban en ese desierto muelle.

– Parece que no ha venido nadie en años –exprese con curiosidad tratando de saber si había alguna razón con una historia detrás.

– Los hay más bonitos –dijo Sofía observándolo detalladamente como asegurándose de que nada faltara.

– ¿Bueno y ahora? –pregunto Megan, su voz de escuchaba un poco fastidiosa y cansada.

– Pues…no veo algún barco que nos pueda llevar, y no podemos ir nadando…

– Wendy, creo que tendremos que transportarnos…

– ¿Y cómo esperas que estos dos lleguen?

– Podemos enseñarles – dijo Sofía saliendo de su estado de pensativa.

– ¡Tardaran años! –dijo Wendy como la niña egoísta que era.

La verdad es que no tenía planeado aprender a transportarme, volar, hacer magia o hechicería, fuera lo que fuera me reusaría, sabía que no podría. Pero no había otra opción así que Wendy, Megan y Sofía se dispusieron a enseñarnos a Brett y a mí a transportarnos.

~ 39 ~


	2. Malas Noticias

Amor y Perfección

El cielo se estaba despejando cuando todos salíamos de la casa, hacia un clima maravilloso y el día era estupendo para viajar, a lo lejos podías oír las aves cantar por el comienzo de una nueva mañana, sentía la brisa en mi cara, y escuchaba a mi madre entonando una de mis canciones favoritas, _"Del corazón para el alma"_ mi hermano mayor discutía con mi padre, ya que él no quería ir, prefería quedarse con su novia Estefanía, yo no podía entender cómo iba a preferir su novia y no ir a las islas Tortugas.

Nuestra familia había hecho la tradición de ir a las islas en vacaciones, y siempre la pasábamos de fábula.

– No te quedaras, fin de la discusión.

– Papá, tengo 18 años, ya no me divierte ir a una estúpida isla.

– Estúpida o no, iras, así que ve por tu maleta.

Papá ha ganado la batalla, él siempre la gana, mi hermano John era alto de cabello claro y ojos azules y tenía una estupenda reputación de galán, era el capitán de futbol americano, era un buen estudiante pero no tan sobresaliente como yo, su novia Estefanía, bueno ella no era una porrista del todo, era la mascota del equipo, todos en la escuela incluso en casa, nos preguntábamos porque salía con ella pero eso siempre fue un misterio y a pesar de que no era nada bonita ni agradable él prefería quedarse todo un verano con ella, que ir con su propia familia.

Mientras mi hermano hacia su maleta, mi madre seguía entonando la canción, como si esa discusión nunca hubiera pasado, pero así era mi madre, una mujer relajada y paciente, al igual que todos, sus ojos eran azules, su pelo claro y su boca era tan pequeña que era imposible imaginar verla comer, junto a ella estaba mi hermano menor, el pequeño Joseph apenas cumpliría los 4 años y lo celebraríamos en la isla todo estaba preparado, comida, pastel, globos y música, Joseph jaloneaba a mi madre del vestido insistiendo en que deberíamos subir ya a la avioneta, mi madre paciente solo lo miraba y le hacía cariños.

–Violeta, cariño sube ya, no querrás quedarte.

– Yo si quisiera –dijo mi hermano por lo bajo.

– ¡Ya voy papá!

– Saltaré de esto en cualquier momento, así que quítate del medio.

– John ¿puedes fingir ser maduro un día?

– Miren quien lo dice, la adolecente de 16 años.

– Por lo menos soy más madura que tú.

– Niños por favor pueden guardar silencio, Joseph está comiendo y si no logro dormirlo ahora, no dormirá en todo el camino.

– Sí mamá. –dijimos los dos en coro.

– Gracias. – respondió con una sonrisa.

La avioneta era fascinante, mi padre la había adquirido años atrás, era color gris con blanco, no recuerdo bien las palabras que llevaba por fuera, pero sin duda era hermosa y por dentro era aún más, tenía asientos de tela grises con delgadas rayas verticales en un tono más oscuro, nunca tuve oportunidad de conducirla pero solo el recordar los momentos que pasábamos ahí, me dan ganas de llorar.

Mi parte favorita sin duda era el despegue ya que podías sentir como lentamente te elevabas hasta llegar a un punto en donde tus oídos se tapaban completamente.

– Ah! – solté un grito agudo.

Se oía a John reír, mi padre enfadado pregunto:

– ¿Que está pasando haya atrás?

– No es nada papá, lo siento.

– Como no va hacer nada casi despier…–pero el llanto de Joseph lo interrumpió, papá puso cara de no aguantar más, y mamá soltó una risa. –demasiado tarde, no importa ya compórtense o los dejare sin comer.

– John y yo nos volteamos a ver preguntando con la mirada si papá hablaba en serio.

– No habla en serio. –dijo mamá, como si hubiera leído nuestras mentes.

Todos reímos, hasta el pequeño Joseph estaba alegre, cuando de pronto, sentimos un temblor, después otro y otro, papá se dirigió rápido a cabina donde estaba, el piloto de la avioneta. Lucas era un viejo viudo que encontró refugio en nuestra familia, a decir verdad él era como de la familia, a excepción de los fines de semana que los pasaba con su hija Dora, en una ciudad próxima de Londres, el pobre hombre había perdido a su esposa en un viaje al bosque, justamente 3 días después de haber regresado del ejercito, ella se retiro por una pelea sin razón, al parecer cayó a un lago y cuando la encontraron ya había pasado a una mejor vida.

– ¿Está todo bien cariño? –pregunto mi madre cuando hubo salido mi padre.

– Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse, solo estamos aterrizando.

Pero la avioneta seguía temblando cada vez más y más, vi como papá le decía algo a mi madre, ella se acerco a nosotros, y nos dijo que todo estaría bien que nos amaba, que siempre lo hizo y que siempre lo haría.

Ahí fue cuando realice que nada iba a estar bien, y no me equivoque, después de eso nada ha estado bien.

Malas Noticias

No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después, hasta donde recuerdo yo ya estaba en el hospital, al despertar la habitación estaba vacía, veía borroso y eso me asusto pero poco a poco empecé a recuperar la vista, entonces vi a una enfermera entrar, era morena de pelo negro sus ojos eran negros también como una cabra, oía su voz, pero no la escuchaba, asentí unas cuantas veces sin saber realmente lo que decía, después vi a un hombre mucho mayor entrar, pude imaginar que era el doctor, él a diferencia, me hablo en un tono tan grave que era imposible no escucharlo.

– ¡VIO-LE-TA! –grito tan fuerte que no se cual haya sido mi expresión, pero se disculpo rápidamente.

– Estoy bien, gracias, yo, yo…perdón, pero ¿en dónde estoy? –la respuesta era obvia y sin duda la conocía, solo quería una confirmación.

– Vio, estas en "Barts" el hospital de Londres.

– Doctor, ¿y mi familia?

Vi como al hombre se le borraba la sonrisa irónica que tenía hace unos segundos, las arrugas se le marcaban más y de un momento a otro ya tenía una cara de preocupación.

– Bueno mira Violeta, ahorita estás malherida, mañana en la mañana vendrá el psicólogo Arman y podrás hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo pequeña?

Pero yo no necesitaba de ni un psicólogo, era evidente lo que había sucedido, no era tonta y si algo detectaba eran las tragedias, mi familia no había sobrevivido lo sabía y cuando pensé que empezarían a salir las lagrimas, mi cara y ojos seguían secos, sentía un dolor en el pecho que no me permitía respirar, quería inhalar con tanta fuerza, pero era en vano, jalaba el cuello de la bata, tenía que respirar, sentí que iba a morir, estaba desesperada hasta que…

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, ¿como los había podido perder? ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí y ellos no? Los quería, los recordaba, mis padres, mis hermanos, Lucas… yo también quería morir si eso nos iba a unir, lentamente fui recobrando la respiración, hasta que ya solo sentía correr las lágrimas, y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

No recuerdo el sueño de esa noche, pero a las 10:00 am en punto, entro el psicólogo Arman, y me dio la noticia que yo ya conocía. También me dijo que sería enviada a un orfanatorio y que ahí iba hacer mi nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante.

Me dijo que lamentablemente mis pertenencias las iban a regalar ya que en el orfanatorio no se permitían cosas extras. Como si no hubiera perdido suficiente ya, pero no me importo, ya no me importaba nada.

El traslado fue común, subí a un carro con una muchacha que tenía el mismo aspecto que la enfermera del hospital, viajamos en absoluto silencio, no calcule el tiempo pero pareció haber sido 15 minutos. Al llegar pude ver el orfanatorio como un castillo era más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado, más que una escuela menos que un verdadero castillo, era color café casi negra y a pesar de que estábamos en pleno julio, se veía fría y sombría.

Amigos que duran minutos

Salude al director del orfanatorio, esté me dio la mano y me miro pensativo, después dijo:

– Violeta, ella es Michelle te ayudara a instalarte.

– Gracias. –dije tan bajo que creo no me escucharon.

– Sígueme Vio, ¿puedo llamarte Vio cierto?

– Claro.

Michelle era una niña de apenas unos 12 años, rubia y un poco pasada de peso pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara todo el tiempo, igual a la de mi madre, a decir verdad todos los niños ahí tenían esa particular sonrisa, Michelle seguía mostrándome lugares como, los baños, la cocina, el comedor, la dirección, el salón de clases, y los dormitorios.

En ese momento justo antes de poder entrar a los cuartos se escucho una campana tan aguda que casi me revienta el tímpano.

– Es hora del merendar. –me dijo la rubia.

– Prefiero dormir un poco, gracias. –y le devolví la sonrisa, aunque no sabía si me sonreía a mi o si ese era su aspecto regular.

Se marcho y me dejo instalarme, había cerca de 10 literas y en cada una había dos nombres, vi el nombre de Michelle, y busque el mío, ahí estaba, junto con el nombre de otra niña llamada Carol, al final de todas, alado de la ventana; me recosté, pensé y me quede dormida.

– ¡Violeta!

Reconocí la voz, era la rubia de Michelle, se notaba más feliz que cuando me mostraba impaciente el edificio, se acerco a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, recogió mis maletas y se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que este era mi dormitorio dice mi nombre, mira. –apunte donde decía Violeta Verisus.

La niña rio aún más y me hizo señal de que fuera con ella.

– Vio, ¡te han adoptado! Ven ya está todo arreglado, es una familia hermosa ¡la he visto!

Sin comprender como podía alguien a verme adoptado tan rápido, baje confusa las escaleras y seguí a Michelle hasta la oficina del director, entre y una secretearía me dijo que tomara asiento y esperara a que el director Corner me llamara.

Había un centenar de niños y niñas asomados diciéndome adiós con la mano, como si nos conociéramos de hace tiempo, yo les devolvía el saludo claro, y en ese momento vi que salía el director también sonriente y me dijo que pasara.

–Violeta, ellos son Chelsy, Martin y su hija Dora.

En ese momento no pude evitar recordar a Dora la hija de Lucas, y sentí unas cuantas lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

– ¿Estás bien cielo? –me pregunto la madre.

– Esta bien, acaba de llegar tal vez es la conmoción, ¿no es así Vio? –repuso el director Corner

Asentí.

Salimos del orfanato a la 2:30pm, pasamos por pizza para comer y al llegar a la casa, está tenía un olor muy parecido al de mi hogar, y el estilo de construcción era el mismo, Dora me indico mi habitación y dormí. Recuerdo que todo lo que hacía era dormir.

Al tercer día la familia decidió ir de excursión al lago, me invitaron por supuesto, pero ir a un lago solo traería recuerdos de la triste historia de Lucas, que aunque yo no hubiera estado ahí, se que la hubiera recordado. Ahora lamento no haber ido.

La excursión tendría un periodo de 4 días, salieron el jueves en la tarde, yo dormí los 4 días y el lunes en la mañana baje a desayunar, me senté en un sillón enfrente de la televisión, tome un libro y comencé a leerlo detenidamente esperando a que sonara el timbre de la puerta que indicara que la familia había regresado.

Espere.

Volvía hacer de noche, la familia no había llegado, pensé en que tal vez se retrasaron así que decidí subir a mi habitación y dormir, mañana ya deberían estar aquí.

A la mañana siguiente aún no había despertado cuando llamaron a la puerta, es la familia pensé, pero estaba equivocada, en la puerta estaba la misma secretaria que había visto en la oficina del director, pase al lavabo y me moje la cara, le abrí la puerta y empezó a llorar.

– Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

– ¡Han desaparecido! Pequeña cuanto lo siento, no hay explicación que pueda darte, pero regresaras al orfanatorio, lo siento.

No es que haya estado feliz de que la familia hubiera desaparecido, pero sin duda podía sentir algo de satisfacción, no había estado mucho tiempo en el orfanato, pero me gustaba, era un lugar para estar yo y solo yo.

Subí al coche de la secretaria, y había un periódico pasado con la fecha del 25 de julio de 2009; del cual alcance a leer; "Familia Verisus, muere trágicamente al caer de una avioneta, en una de las islas desconocidas, por suerte la niña Violeta Verisus sobrevive y ahora se encuentra en el hospital de Inglaterra, pero será trasladada a la casa de niños huérfanos, donde vivirá ahora". Continúa en la pág. 18

El trayecto fue el mismo que cuando iba con la mujer del hospital, en absoluto silencio.

Al llegar me encontré con Michelle, era mi única amiga, aunque no la conociera mucho yo ya la consideraba mi amiga y creo que ella también lo hacía, desgraciadamente al llegar me dijo; Ya están aquí. Te iras de nuevo, esta vez es lejos y te extrañare.

¿Lejos? ¿Ya están aquí? ¿Quiénes?, las respuestas cayeron en una milésima de segundo cuando entre de nuevo a la oficina que ya concia, en 5 días no había cambiado nada, el director me presento a mi familia.

Me despedí de Michelle ella solo había sido una amiga que duro minutos.

La llegada

– Te va a encantar tu nuevo hogar –me dijo la señora de cara regordeta.

– Ya lo creo –respondí con seriedad, mi familia pasada me dijo lo mismo.

Esta familia estaba compuesta de la mamá su nombre era Cori era de tamaño grande, tenía el pelo color marrón y lo llevaba recogido con un colorido listón celeste, vestía un camisón que parecía una pijama en realidad y llevaba zapatillas color celeste, el padre, Tom, a diferencia de Cori, él era delgado y muy alto, tenía una barba tan blanca como la nieve y casi no tenía pelo, iba vestido con vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros, y sus dos niñas, Celine, era la mayor tenía 16 años al igual que yo, era la viva imagen de su madre el mismo cabello y los mismo ojos saltones, pero era tan delgada como su padre, y Alora, ella tenía 13 años y era completamente diferente, tenía el pelo rubio, ojos verdes y pequeños, era delgada y muy afilada en sus rasgos, cualquiera diría que ella también era adoptada.

Vivian en Alberta, Canadá, en un pueblo llamado Hanna. Fue un largo viaje, y cuando llegamos todos parecían tan feliz de que estuviera ahí, claro que para mí no fue algo nuevo, había presenciado la misma vibra positiva con la familia anterior.

– Hemos llegado, deja tus maletas ahí, Tom las subirá a tu habitación.

– Gracias –fue lo único que me atreví a contestarle a esa extraña mujer que ahora remplazaría a mi madre.

La casa era grande, no, más bien lo era el patio, a diferencia de las casa de Londres, esta era un poco original, tenían mucho animales, conté 6 gatos pasar cuando baje del auto, se oía un perro ladrar y gallinas cacarear significado de que habría más pollitos.

La casa era color blanca con un tejado café, era linda si hablamos superficialmente, tenía cuadros de honor y portarretratos en todas las paredes; dos niñas pescando, una pareja en Francia, títulos de primaria y secundaria, la familia completa en un picnic.

– Violeta, ellas son Celine y Alora.

Por poco había olvidado que habitaba gente en esa casa.

– Hola –salude un poco distraída.

– Hola Violeta, ¿ya entraste a tu cuarto?, yo misma lo decore –dijo la más grande, Celine.

– ¡Oye! Yo ayude también.

– Sí, sí, la cara de sapo ayudo un poco.

– Gracias, y no, aún no he entrado, seguro quedare sorprendida –dije en tono de sarcasmo, pero por desgracia, o suerte, no lo captaron.

– La cena está servida, vengan ya niñas –grito el señor de la casa.

– ¡Ya vamos!, Violeta no sabíamos que te gustaba así que hicimos un buffet para ti, tenemos pollo, carne, pescado, tacos, tú escoge –Celine se dirigía a mí.

Para mi buena suerte la familia no tocaba la lechuga y yo soy vegetariana. Querían saber todo sobre mi, y hacían tantas preguntas, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que no toque bocado.

– Mañana será tu primer día de escuela, ya verás que tendrás muchos amigos como tenias en Inglaterra, y te gustara mucho la escuela.

Estaba cansada, con hambre, pero no había nada de comer que no tuviera una cabeza, así que me dirigí a mi nuevo cuarto, era rosa, yo odio el rosa, tenia cortinas rosas, paredes rosas, cuadros de ballet color rosa, solía hacer ballet pero mis leotardos siempre fueron negros y mi cama, el único lugar que disfrutaba era rosa, patética. A la mañana siguiente me desperté, desayune, me cambie rápidamente y ya estaba lista, bueno no soy como cualquier niña de 16 años con las hormonas alborotadas llena de vida, antes sí que lo era, cuando vivía con mi familia biológica, solía tener millones de amigas verdaderas, me arreglaba para salir con muchachos que me invitaban a salir, me gustaba la vida, pero después de la muerte de mi familia todo cambio, ya no podía encontrarle sentido a hacer esas coas, usaba sudadera, tenis, y un pantalón de mezclilla, tenía el pelo lacio así que nunca tuve problemas arreglándolo, a veces me ponía una diadema, una banda, un listón, pero ahora, nada; en cambio las otras dos niñas que habitaban ahí, tardaron horas en bajar de la casa y cuando lo hicieron estaban vestidas con falda, blusa, en tacones y maquilladas, y yo, era como el hermano menor entre las dos.

Llegamos a la escuela, era grande pero no tanto como el orfanatorio a diferencia era color melón vivo, cuando Celine y Alora se bajaron del transporte un montonal de niñas igual que ellas se acercaban para comentar sus vacaciones, veía que me apuntaban, pero decidí ignorarlas y dirigirme a la entrada.

Ya se imaginan, todos esperaban a una niña de Londres, vestida de gala, bien hablada, cuando aparezco yo todos quedan sorprendidos, jeans y un suéter, eso es la niña de Londres, buala los sorprendí y espero ahora que no me hablen pero eso no fue suficiente aún así todos querían ser mis amigos y digo todos ya que solo había dos escuelas con el mismo nombre, una que era para kínder y hasta 3ro de primaria y la otra de 4to de primaria hasta preparatoria así que no eran demasiados alumnos.

Yo iba a cursar mi 2 año de preparatoria, y como dije todos esperaban algo diferente, y sí lo era, no era una típica niña de Canadá, yo era de Londres mi acento era diferente al de ellos y eso los fascinaba aunque a mí me costaba entender de vez en cuando, realmente no me importaba, ya que pensaba no hacer amigos ahí, o al menos eso es lo que yo quería y pensaba.

Tenía todo para que mi plan saliera a la perfección, siempre había tenido mucha imaginación y creatividad, heredado de mi madre por supuesto, y podía haber inventado alguna historia triste para que se acercaran a mí, o una total mente loca para que pensaran que tal vez no quede muy bien de la cabeza y no me dirigieran la palabra, y para ser honesta funciono.

– Hola, Violeta, ¿cierto? –me dijo un chico, me parece que su nombre era Michel.

– Sí –conteste yo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– Se que eres nueva, y me preguntaba si tal vez podríamos hablar y sentarnos juntos en el descanso, ¿qué opinas?

– Tal vez, porque no.

Y a la hora del descanso, receso, tiempo para comer, como lo llamen aquí, Michel, cumplió con lo suyo y se me acerco.

– Así que, ¿qué se siente ser la nueva?

– Nada –dije yo.

– Ya veo, y oye ¿de dónde vienes?

– Londres.

– A fabuloso, y ¿vienes de intercambio o algo por el estilo?

– No, soy huérfana, mis padres fueron raptados por un par de alienígenas, dijeron que vendrían por mí también, es por eso que me trajeron aquí, pero aun sigo sintonizando sus movimientos, están cerca, pronto llegarán. –Sí, con eso todo el mundo pensó que era una demente y se alejaron rápidamente.

Era una niña diferente, pero aún no lo sabía, tenia sensaciones extrañas sobre las personas de mi alrededor, pero nunca lo familiarice con algo extraordinario o diferente, en la escuela era una genio, un genio mudo. Pero eso se acabo cuando a la 5ta semana conocí a Brett Tamil, un chico diferente sin miedo a nada era alto, delgado, cabello obscuro, ojos azules como el mar, y de tez pálida, a veces Brett me recordaba a mi propio hermano y al igual que John, Brett era el chico más popular de la escuela, pero no era el tipo de popular que una chica popular busca, Brett no era jugador de americano, pero tampoco era el líder del club de ajedrez, simplemente era él, no tenía miedo a equivocarse o a decir alguna estupidez, simplemente se corregía o esperaba a que alguien lo hiciera agradecía con un gracias y con una sonrisa, era popular no solo por su forma de ser sino también porque era el chico más apuesto de todo el pueblo, o bueno lo era para mí sí, y ese chico al que yo había visto, pero no observado, se acercaba a mi decidido a hablarme, y yo, como una niña tonta desviaba la mirada.

– Hola –dijo Brett con una sonrisa.

– Hola.

– Me llamo Brett, tú debes ser…

– Violeta –conteste rápido como si el niño fuera alguna clase de general para mí, por un momento pensé en no contar la estúpida historia de los alienígenas que se llevaron a mis padres, el chico más popular me estaba hablando y yo ¿lo iba a espantar?, ¿qué clase de idiota haría eso?, déjenme decirles que esa idiota soy yo.

– Sabes mis padres fueron secuest…

– Me sé esa historia Violeta. –me interrumpió sin antes si quiera terminar la palabra.

– ¿Ah sí?, ¿entonces porque me hablas?

– Porque no te creo –contestó él.

– Sino la crees pensarías que soy una lunática, que quiere llamar la atención, ¿porque alguien como tú quisiera hablarme?

– Porque se lo que realmente paso, leí el periódico, te busque en internet, se mucho sobre tu vida, y creo que sé lo que te paso.

Bingo, parece que tengo un admirador secreto, ya no tan secreto, pensé.

– Mira no se a que te refieres, no me paso nada, mi familia murió, y ahora vivo con otra familia, ha pasado muchas veces en otras personas.

– ¿No te ha pasado algo distinto? o ¿soñado algo raro? ¿Diferente tal vez?, ¿has tenido visiones, o algo fuera de lo normal?

– Ja,Ja,Ja, y yo pensaba que yo era la lunática aquí, tu amigo estas demente –y con eso se marchó, pero no estaba demente del todo, la verdad es que después del accidente me había estado sintiendo diferente pero eso me lo dijo el psicólogo así que no le había puesto mucha atención, la verdad es que había estado teniendo sueños extraños con personas que ni siquiera conocía y ese chico Brett lo sabía, sabía que algo me pasaba, siempre me ha gustado mucho leer, diría que es mi pasatiempo favorito, imaginaba con volar en escobas, o que un vampiro mordiese mi cuello y convertirme en una, viajar y encontrarme en un mundo paralelo al nuestro, pero nunca pensé que esto podría pasarme a mí, en como los libros de fantasía podían convertirse en realidad y bueno al parecer todos los libros son sacados de alguna sitio ¿no? de alguna puerta mágica en donde las cosas escritas son porque realmente existieron, pero a veces se distorsionan con el tiempo, como el mágico relato del unicornio, ¿quién podía saber si un unicornio podía ser mágico o no? Bueno pues ahora sabemos que ese relato nació de un venado con un solo cuerno, y las culturas ancianas al ver algo diferente de tanta belleza, pensaban que podría ser obra de algún dios y que probablemente era mágico.

Esa tarde llegando del colegio subí a mi habitación y busque en internet mis sueños raros, no encontré nada, a decir verdad encontré lo mismo que había leído cuando tuve el primer sueño extraño, eso fue cuando vivía con la familia adoptiva en Londres, lo único que se mencionaba era que a veces nuestro subconsciente graba caras, sin importancia, como cuando vamos a la tienda, o estamos en un cine, y después lo relacionamos con algo que queremos nosotros, descarte completamente la idea de que algo me sucedía, y comencé mi tarea, en Londres acostumbraba mucho usar el Messenger, pero aquí, que no quería ser un punto de socialización, así que decidí que diría que no tenia, claro que no fue difícil ya que después de la historia que conté acerca de mi padres, nadie quería hablarme o si quiera acercarme, excepto por Brett, que justamente al conectarme, ya tenía su petición para que lo aceptara como amigo y contacto no me iba a rehusar a aceptarlo, inmediatamente hice clic en agregar, y para mi poca sorpresa no tardo ni un minuto para saludarme.

Brett...T. dice: hola Violeta, antes de que me preguntes de done he sacado tu dirección electrónica, ha sido de tu vieja escuela en Londres, al parecer no respetan los derechos de privacidad muy bien.

Vio* dice: ya veo, hola Brett, entonces ahora te dedicaras a buscar secretos y cosas raras de mi vida que NO EXISTEN…

Brett…T. dice: con que ¿piensas que lo que te paso fue por casualidad eh? si eso supuse, alguien que quiere ser completamente normal siempre guarda los secretos pero no tienes que guardarlos para mí.

Vio* dice: tú sí que estas alucinando cosas, creo que el niño de vida normal, rural sin nada que hacer busca un poco de aventura en su vida, deberíamos cambiarlas.

Brett…T. dice: no alucino nada y he tenido suficiente aventura en mi vida como para querer más lo único que busco es la verdad sobre mí y mi pasado.

Vio* dice: ¿a qué te refieres?

Brett…T. dice: no sé quién soy, soy un huérfano como tú, la única diferencia es que soy huérfano desde que tengo memoria, mi nombre no es Brett Tamil, no se mi nombre real, tal vez nunca tuve uno, no sé de dónde vengo y no se quienes son mis padres pero de una cosa estoy seguro, tiene que ver algo con una isla, ya que eso lo escuche cuando mi familia adoptiva hablaba con la directora del orfanatorio, solo puede escuchar eso y otra cosa que estoy seguro es que por más que lo intente jamás seré normal y sé que tú tampoco lo eres, Vio, leí el periódico y dicen que te encontraron en una isla desconocida, si es así ¿cómo es que te encontraron?

Vio* dice: si lo que dices es verdad, debería estar asustada y bloquearte en este mismo momento, pero algo me detiene, la isla, no recuerdo nada de eso solo recuerdo caer, y despertar en el hospital, tal vez mis padres no estén muertos, tal vez estén perdidos en esa isla extraña, me detiene que tienes algo que los demás no, y es que puedo hablar contigo y tú con migo, como si nos conociéramos de hace tiempo, pero nunca te había visto.

Brett…T. dice: se que no somos iguales es lo único que sé, me tengo que ir hablamos mañana, tengo una idea, adiós.

Vio* dice: está bien, adiós.

Brett…T. se ha desconectado.

¿Podrá ser cierto?, todos estos años de esperar algo mágico, se hacen realidad, pero no es como cuando era pequeña que me fascinaba, ahora siento miedo, mucho miedo, quiero ver a mi familia, quiero buscarla, tal vez nunca estuvieron muertos, ahora puedo ver porque me sentía atraída hacia él, tal vez él es como yo o yo como él qué más da eso, el punto es que somos tan iguales que podríamos ser hermanos, ¿y si era cierto? si esa isla fuese real, ¿dónde me encontraron realmente? ¿Quién me encontró?, nunca me dijeron nada ¿como algo así puede quedarse en secreto?

Decidí conciliar el sueño pero no podía solo pensaba en mi familia biológica, en la isla, en Brett, ¿quién era realmente él?, y ¿quién era yo?, que me estaba sucediendo, porque empezaba a tener visiones extrañas, que apenas comprendía, al principio me deje llevar por lo que encontré acerca de los sueños pero después de cinco semanas, comprendí que algo ya no estaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante con más ganas tal vez por lo que había platicado ayer con Brett, parecía que tenía algo importante que decirme o al menos algo que hacer, alguna fuente de donde buscar que estaba realmente sucediendo.

Yo veía a Brett hasta la hora del receso, aunque cursábamos el mismo año de preparatoria, teníamos todas las clases diferentes, como si el destino no quisiera que nos encontremos, pero no funciono, a la hora del receso me encontré con él en la cafetería, me dijo que hay un pueblo cerca de Hanna llamado Red Deber y que tienen la biblioteca de mitos y leyendas más grande de todo Canadá, así es, y para mi primer suerte solo era una hora y media de camino decidimos que iríamos el fin de semana tomaríamos un camión para llegar, Brett tenía libertad mucha diría yo pero el problema no era Brett, sino yo, como iba a decirle a Cori que quería ir a la librería de mitos y leyendas sin que me preguntara a que iba y no podía decirle que quería ir a investigar sobre mi y la isla en donde me encontraron, que quería saber que me pasaba, que últimamente tenia visiones y sueños paranormales todo el tiempo, porque pensaría que estoy loca y querría llevarme al psicólogo así que antes de poder ir a la biblioteca debía formular muy bien algún plan para escaparme de casa ese fin de semana ya que tenía el dinero heredado pero no el permiso y lo único más brillante que se me ocurrió fue inventar que me quedaría a dormir en casa de una compañera pero ahora el problema era de done iba a sacar una compañera en menos de una semana, fue así que decidí contarle a Brett quien por suerte de nuevo tiene una hermana y aunque ella pensaba que era rara nos ayudo con el plan, así pues el jueves le pregunte a Cori si podía pasar el fin de semana en casa de los Tamil, y aunque se me noto nerviosa accedió.

La biblioteca

¿Alguna vez leyeron "La sombra del viento" de Carlos Ruiz Zafón?, bueno si lo leyeron, recordaran la biblioteca, el cementerio de los libros ese donde iban todos los libros olvidados por la gente esa enorme biblioteca llena de sabiduría, misterios, libros, y no vida.

Así describiría yo la biblioteca de Red Deber, si no mal recuerdo fue construida en el año 1978, podría inventarte que esos años pasaban las crisis de la morgue o algo por el estilo solo para hacer mi historia más interesante pero no, lo creas o no, para mí esto ya es suficiente, en fin, entramos a la inmensa biblioteca, llena de vida para unos y de muerte para otros, en el caso de Brett y mío, era de vida. Estuvimos todo el día rondando buscando alguna señal de algún libro que atrajera nuestra atención pero todo fue en vano, nunca encontramos nada y cuando todo parecía perdido, lo vi, era azul marino, viejo y grueso. "Entre los mitos y mis sueños" era el nombre del libro que nos daría respuestas, que alimentaria nuestras mentes, para armarnos de valor y buscar más, lo tome, lo mire por la cubierta, era completamente azul con el título en dorado, y aún así sentí que era el libro más sagrado que había tomado en mis años de vida esa fue mi sensación al tener aquel libro probablemente fue por el título, la palabra sueños era clave para mi búsqueda ya que al menos sabía lo que quería buscar, en cambio Brett, él no sabía por done empezar, a pesar de que el tenia muchos más signos distintos y diferentes a lo normal, podía ver visiones al igual que yo, presentir igual que yo y tenía los sueños, pero había más, tenía la habilidad de correr kilómetros sin cansarse, no era un superhéroe que podía correr millas en segundos, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca se cansaba y nunca sudaba, comía poco, era vegetariano, al igual que yo, eso me pareció algo extraño, leía mentes, hablaba 7 lenguas muertas, sin haberlas escuchado antes, podía mover objetos pequeños con la mente, a decir verdad, yo era completamente normal a su lado y él con tanto que buscar nunca encontró un libro que le interesase, pero con el libro azul, creo que eso fue suficiente, para saber quién era.

Al acercarnos con la bibliotequera nos sonrió, era como una típica bibliotequera de película, tenía el pelo corto y alborotado, era delgada y llevaba lentes y si confías en su gafete su nombre era Rosset.

Pidió por el libro que deseábamos comprar, para su sorpresa, parecía un libro no muy normal, ya que no tenía autor, y que no estaba registrado en el ordenador.

– Debe ser de alguien, y lo olvido aquí –dijo ella.

– Pero lo necesitamos, podemos pagar lo que sea por él.

– No lo sé pequeña, tengo que hablar con el gerente.

– Está bien.

Rosset, se retiro de su particular escritorio y se dirigió hacia una oficina, a primera vista podrías decir que el cuarto de limpieza, era pequeño con una puerta vieja, pero al abrirla, mi perspectiva cambio, dentro era color miel, con cuadros de quien sabe quien, un escritorio de vidrio, una silla giratoria de piel negra y sentada en él, el supuesto gerente, a diferencia de la joven Rosset, era gordo, de estatura baja y viejo.

Rosset le mostro el libro azul, Brett y yo podíamos verlo perfectamente tras la puerta abierta, el director pensativo miraba aquel viejo libro, paso su mirada por la enorme biblioteca y termino con la mirada en nosotros, nos miraba detenidamente y después le ordeno a Rosset que cerrara la puerta, no pudimos ver más y nos limitamos a esperar.

– ¿Crees que nos lo venda?

– No lo sé, Vio, no lo sé.

Cuando empezábamos a rendirnos, apareció la bibliotequera con el libro en las manos y una sonrisa.

Sin duda lo habíamos conseguido, ella nos miro con curiosidad, nos dijo que el libro no tenía un autor escrito, que el gerente había revisado rápidamente su contenido y que sin duda se trataba de un cuento infantil, nos pregunto si aún lo queríamos y asentimos.

Escribió la nota en el ordenador, tardo un poco ya que esté no estaba registrado, nos cobro 6 dólares, lo puso en una bolsa de plástico y nos lo entrego.

– Gracias –dijimos los dos a coro.

Pensábamos que teníamos todo bajo control, pensábamos que un libro nos daría las respuestas y que así de fácil saldría todo bien que no habría obstáculos y que nuestras familias vendrían a buscarnos ya que sabíamos la verdad, pero nada fue así.

Al salir de la biblioteca, decidimos ir a buscar un hotel, y como decía mi madre, "bueno, bonito y barato" lamentablemente esas tres cosas no se relacionaran entre sí y bueno no encontramos algo bonito ni de buena calidad pero al menos era barato, 10 dólares la noche, planeábamos quedarnos hasta el domingo, pero como ya teníamos el libro, decidimos regresar el sábado en la mañana y justo como llegamos justo regresamos, no quisimos abrir el libro, sino hasta que llegáramos, estuviéramos tranquilos, en paz y sin ruido, y como siempre para la buena suerte de mi vida, cuando faltaban unos 45 minutos para llegar a Hanna; el camión choca, ahora sí que estábamos en problemas y grandes, fue un choque grande; un tráiler, al parecer le fallaron los frenos…como podrán imaginarse en dos segundos ya estaban cuatro ambulancias, reporteros, y todo tipo de medio de comunicación que puedas imaginar, sí, el choqué fue fatal, no hubo quien no saliera sin al menos un rasguño y claro, Brett y yo éramos esos dos chicos extraños de corta edad los que salieron ilesos.

Los reporteros estaban sedientos de una noticia, y esa valía más que ver al presidente en ropa interior. Los primeros en acercase fueron la prensa seguidos de la televisión.

Si nuestras familias llegaban a ver eso, estábamos muertos literalmente, ya que prefiero morir a decir la verdad de a que fui a Red Deber.

Así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue inventar que éramos foráneos, le dije a Brett, que hablara alguna de sus extrañas lenguas muertas y fingir no entender lo que nos decían los atrapa-noticias. Por suerte funciono, y así, nos asignaron otro camión, subimos y nos marchamos, una hora después llegamos a Hanna, y por primera vez, estaba feliz de haber llegado ahí…

– Regresaste un día antes, ¿qué paso? –me dijo Cori acorralándome como si yo fuera una culpable o asesina en serie.

– Yo, uh, nosotros pues ya sabes…

– Desgraciadamente no sé.

Si, al ponerme nerviosa no pienso nada y Cori era la persona que me ponía más nerviosa ¿por qué? no tengo la menor idea, simplemente así era.

– Tenían que salir a la tienda, y me siento un poco mal, es la cabeza me duele un poco, así que decidí que sería mejor regresar a casa.

– Ya veo, ¿quieres que te de una pastilla, o estás bien?

– Estoy bien, debe ser que ayer nos desvelamos, jugando y platicando, iré a mi cuarto y dormiré un poco.

– ¿Quieres que te despierte para la hora de la cena?

– Te lo agradecería.

Subí a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta observe mi cuarto rosado recordé como empezó todo, la familia de Londres, Michelle, y ahora esto.

Me senté en la cama y apresurada, busque el libro entre la mochila y el desorden que tenía en ella, finalmente lo vi, decidida levante la tapa ya sin polvo, me sentí nerviosa, pero lo hice con determinación, para mi sorpresa no era lo que esperaba pero ya sabes lo que dicen, nada es como lo esperas.

Yo esperaba un libro con todo lo que me pasaba a mí y a Brett, un libro que viniera pregunta y respuesta lamentablemente no era así, era solo un libro, con información extraña, que si lo leía una madre, sería el perfecto cuanto de hadas sin guion, pero si lo leías con el motivo que yo lo hacía, apenas podías comprenderlo.

Comencé a leerlo, no como los libros que había leído antes, sino que ha este le puse mis cinco sentidos y le habría puesto un sexto si lo tuviera, no permitiría dejar pasar algún párrafo fuera de normal, diferente o extraño para mí. No, todo lo tenía que anotar como nota para el futuro y no, no me dijo si mis padres estaban vivos, no me dijo que la isla en la que había caído se encontraba en cierto punto del mapa pero algo me dijo, nos dijo, ya que ahora mi vida y la de Brett nunca sería la misma, no desde que descubrí, lo que realmente era Brett, por qué él tenía esas raras cualidades, de porque yo empezaba a cambiar.

Sin embargo el libro me dio información, que nunca podre agradecer a Rosset, ya que tal vez si ella se hubiera negado nunca lo hubiera descubierto.

A la hora de la cena, no toque bocado, Cori me pregunto si estaba bien y si aún me dolía la cabeza, respondí que no, y realmente no me sentía mal, pero estaba tan confundida, pensando en si lo que decía el libro era cierto, si así era, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo debía de actuar? ¿Qué reacción se suponía que debería tener? estaba totalmente confundida, triste y no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar ¿habrá sido de familia? ¿Mis padres lo eran? ¿Qué hay de mis hermanos? ¿Y si solo yo era así? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Siempre he sido así? ¿Por qué solo yo sobreviví? con lagrimas de desesperación, me fui a la cama, no hable con Brett; esa noche pase frio.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, todos los sentimientos de la noche pasada habían desaparecido y remplazados por los contrarios de estos, no sé como había sucedido pero era algo bueno.

No me sentía igual, sabía que era la misma de cuando llegue a este pueblo, pero al saber lo que realmente era, o en lo que realmente me convertía, me sentía diferente, quería contarle lo mas antes posible a Brett quería decirle lo que el libro mencionaba, decirle lo que él es, y de cómo tal vez podía encontrar a su familia, quería llegar a la escuela, por primera vez. Pero yo no veía a Brett sino hasta la hora del receso.

Probablemente has escuchado decir que como te sientes lo reflejas, en ese momento me sentía la reina del mundo y al parecer se reflejo, ya que en mi clase de Biología que es a primera hora, dos chicas me hablaron, una era de pelo rubio tez blanca alta y delgada, y yo sabía que era una modelo destacada la había visto en una de las presentaciones de FashionGirls en Londres, ¿qué hacía en un pueblo olvidado por Dios? no tengo la menor idea ni me empeñaría en buscarla, y la otra era mucho más baja, era pelirroja y un poco regordeta, diría que la modelito se juntaba con ella para, que ella pudiera resaltar, y no me equivocaba, era como la princesa y la doncella; le abría la puerta, le traía la comida, hacia sus tareas etcétera…, lo importante es que se me acercaron y así como si nada comenzamos a hablar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida hablamos de cosas que tenia realmente olvidadas, maquillaje, ropa, zapatos, chicos, fiestas y de más. Me sentía como antes, pero diez min después realice que no era la misma y que nunca sería la misma.

Al terminar la clase, no podía esperar al receso, y para la sorpresa de todos, había un chico nuevo en la escuela, parecía que Hanna era el lugar para los nuevos, creo que cada dos semanas llegaba alguien nuevo, pero bueno me empiezo a desviar. Su nombre era Cuy Leloir, blanco, ojos azules, aún más intensos que Brett, eso volvió locas a todas las chicas, era atlético y de una familia rica, ¿Qué hacia ahí? No lo sé. Para mí él solo era un chico más.

Me dirigí al aula de física, materia que odiaba debo mencionar y para mi sorpresa, Cuy estaba en la misma clase, todas estaban tan obsesionadas de él, que el maestro tuvo que sentarlo con migo ya que al parecer solo podía resistirme a sus "encantos".

Cuy sabía que era el rompecorazones de la escuela, porque al llegar a su nuevo lugar asignado, ni siquiera se molesto en decir hola, sino que empezó a decir piropos de la nada, me dedique a ignorarlo y así concluyó mi clase de física.

No podía esperar para verlo, quería decirle, quería que se alegrara así como yo, baje por las escaleras de la escuela, me dirigí, a la mesa de costumbre, había mucho movimiento pero me aleje de ese borlote al llegar a la mesa él no estaba.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no había ido? ¿Que pudo haber pasado? ¿Ya no quería saber nada de mí? ¿Por qué no había ido ese día a la escuela?, tenía que decirle lo que había descubierto, como se le ocurría faltar así porque así, simplemente no era aceptable.

Pase el recreo completamente sola comiendo mi almuerzo que no necesitan saber lo que era…

Cuando entre al salón de historia, creo que me quede dormida, aborrecía esa clase más que a nada, ¿si es algo que ya sucedió, qué más da saberlo o no?

Al terminar la clase tenía fundamentos de química, que era impartida por la Señorita Lorenz. Ella y mil personas podían decirme que era señorita, pero sus arrugas y cuerpo la delataban, era una señora cuarentona y si nunca se casó era su problema.

De regreso a la casa pensé en llamar a Brett pero olvide que no tenía su número, me fui a mi cuarto un poco decepcionada, abrí la laptop y rápidamente entrar a Messenger, no podía esperar para verlo, quería verlo ya y contarle todo, pero al entrar a Messenger note que no estaba en línea, como último recurso tome la decisión de ir a su casa, al llegar ahí su hermana me dijo que estaba en cama y se sentía mal, que probablemente no quisiera hablar con nadie.

Pero yo no era solo una persona, era especial para él como él para mí, lo sabía y también sabía que él quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, ya que no era cualquier cosa, se trataba de él, no era una persona normal, tenía que saber que era él realmente, quería decirle lo que pensaba acerca de la isla.

Al entrar a su recamara, quede sorprendida, era un tono azul cielo, pero eso no era lo sorprenderte, tenia recortes de mucho más niños encontrados en islas, en uno incluso me encontraba yo, tenia uno que era de él mismo y trágicas historias sobre muertes.

En una pequeña mesita de noche, junto a una lámpara roja vi un libro, no vi el autor y titulaba "De que trata la vida" y la portada tenía un dibujo hecho a mano del cielo y el infierno, alcance a levantar la tapa y leer el prólogo, mencionaba algo de que la vida era un sueño, un largo y profundo sueño, y que no podemos dormir para siempre así que cuando llega el momento de despertar, la persona se desprende de este mundo, para ir al suyo y vivir su vida sin los errores que pasaron en su sueño, así es que cuando morimos realmente es para despertar y comenzar a vivir. En ese momento desee morir… para despertar, ver a mis padres si es que ellos habían despertado ya, a mi amiga Elvira a quien la había perdido en un accidente, pero el libro decía, que la gente no debe elegir el día en que despertara, sino que el destino es el encargado de eso y que si aún no había muerto/despertado, era porque aún no había terminado mi ciclo, que todavía tenía que aprender cosas para no cometer errores en mi verdadera vida, ya que después del sueño y después de la vida ya no hay nada más, mueres eternamente, tu mente se desvía por siempre, para después pasar a otra persona, y comenzar a soñar desde el principio…

– Violeta, ¿eres tú?

– Yo… sí, soy yo, vine porque estaba preocupada por ti no asististe a clases hoy y nadie sabía nada y bueno he leído el libro no ha sido mucha información pero descubrí algo, tal vez tú ya lo habrías predicho.

– ¿Me dirás que es lo que me está pasando? me he estado sintiendo muy mal, Violeta, no sé lo que me pasa.

– Yo… yo, no sé qué te pase, pero puedo decirte que tú eres…

Preparado Brett; una GRAN noticia

En eso suena la puerta, era su hermana…

– Veo que ya estas mejor Brett, mamá quiere que comas algo, así que baja ya, la comida apenas ha sido servía –después voltea a verme y me pregunta…

– ¿Te quedaras a comer Violeta?

– No, yo ya me iba muchas gracias –me dirigí hacia Brett.

– Hablamos mañana en la escuela.

– Sí –contesto él con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, no tarde en salir de mi habitación, rápido me cambie y puse un poco de lápiz labial.

Si, estaba cambiando, pero no solo por fuera, y en el aspecto físico, cada vez me parecía más a Celine, no físicamente pero él lo que dicen en el aspecto femenino, no sé si me estoy dando a entender. Salimos de la casa, después de un aburrido trayecto de camino, llegamos a la escuela.

Cuando llegue a clase de biología no pude concentrarme en lo más mínimo, y en la segunda clase ignore completamente a Cuy, aunque debo decir que un chico persistente, a la hora del receso; literalmente corrí hacia la mesa de costumbre y ahí estaba él, era Brett y ahora nada nos iba a interrumpir, tenía que decirle quería gritarlo, pero llamaría mucho la atención y crearían que estaba loca, aunque eso ¿qué más podía importar? Solo bromeo.

Me dirigí a él decidida y me senté justo enfrente de él, no era una mesa muy grande así que no había necesidad de sentarse a los lados.

– Hola Brett –lo salude.

– Hola Violeta, estaba pensando en ti…

– ¿A sí, porque? –claro estaba que yo sabía el motivo, pero por alguna razón me gustan las confirmaciones.

– Bueno ayer no concluimos la plática, y quisiera saber que era lo que querías decirme, dices que sabes que es lo que somos ¿cierto?

– Cierto, bueno, Brett, creo que quedarás un poco sorprendido con esto, pero estas destinado a ser mi hermano mayor, si lo que dice el libro es cierto, de acuerdo con nuestros síntomas, soy…

En eso llegan las dos chicas con las que había conversado antes, para sentarse con nosotros, que suerte la mía, quería decirle a Brett ya, así que empecé a toser, y fingir que era contagiosa, la chica rubia, no tardo más de 2 segundos en irse de la mesa. Seguida de su doncella pelirroja.

– Bueno decías… –continúo Brett. Y a decir verdad se veía que moría de curiosidad, eso hacía que mis labios formaran una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa.

Respire hondo, tome tiempo, cerré los ojos, volví a abrirlos, pensé en Brett y en lo hermoso que era, desvié mi mente un poco y regrese volví mi mirada de nuevo a Brett y decidí a decírselo sin rodeos…

– Soy una criatura. –vacile un momento para ver la reacción de Brett pero al ver que no movía ni una pestaña seguí…–Un hada, para ser más exactos, y bueno tú eres un kliante, es el que protege a las hadas de una comunidad, hay muchos, pero no tantos como las hadas, se dice que hay 13 comunidades de hadas, esto quiere decir que solo hay 13 kliantes, y bueno tú eres uno de esos. Y creo que los mitos que contaban nuestros abuelos, de que las hadas eran diminutas, y que solo los niños las pueden ver, no eran muy ciertos.

Brett se veía…pues no sé como describir su aspecto pero al ver que no decía nada, volví a tomar la palabra.

– Sí, te has quedado sin habla ¿cierto? no te preocupes yo no lo creía al principio pero, si esto es verdad, creo que deberíamos ir a la isla donde me encontraron, probablemente, es ahí mi comunidad, y bueno, no estoy segura si tú eres el guardián de esa isla, pero si no es así tal vez alguien podría darnos información y bueno tú tienes que regresar, ya que eres un miembro importante, eres el guardián, yo solo soy un hada más…–si tal vez pienses que un hada es algo sobrenatural, pero al compararlo con Brett bueno yo era solo…un hada más ¿no?

– No digas eso, no eres solo un hada más, eres importante para mí y estoy seguro que también lo eres para los demás, pero lo que no entiendo es que a mí me encontraron en una isla desde que era un bebé es comprensible que tal vez mis padres me dejaron a la vista de los humanos, pero tú, tú dices que desde que tienes uso y razón has vivido con tus padres nunca estuviste sola y un día mencionaste que hay fotos del embarazo de tu madre ¿cierto?

– Cierto, bueno ya había pensado yo también en eso y aún no lo comprendo además el parecido entre mi madre y mío era casi gemelo no pude ser adoptada o algo por el estilo, sería casi imposible.

En eso toco la campana para que regresáramos a clase.

Me dirigí a historia y Brett me acompaño ya que el aula de química quedaba en el piso de arriba.

– Hablamos después –dijo él cuando hube entrado en el aula.

– Sí, cuídate.

El día tuvo su fin regular, ya en la casa, Cori había preparado carne, y ensalada para mí, aunque yo le tenía miedo y no la quería del todo, es inevitable darle crédito ya que ella siempre se preocupo por mi bienestar y más importante, siempre me vio como una verdadera hija, he estado en deuda con ella desde ese día que entro al orfanatorio.

Ya en mi habitación decidida a dormir, o al menos descansar un poco, me puse a pensar en lo que deberíamos hacer.

Sabía que tenía que ir a la isla, que los dos teníamos que ir, pero no sabía de qué manera lo íbamos a lograr, no era tan fácil, ni siquiera sabíamos el nombre de isla, no podíamos llegar pidiendo dos boletos a una isla desconocida, no podía preguntarle a Cori en que isla me encontraron ¿Cómo íbamos a comprar los boletos siendo menor de edad?

No, nada era fácil, teníamos que idear un plan, aún más elaborado que una quedada a dormir, necesitábamos información, saber a qué isla viajaríamos, donde compraríamos los boletos, que diríamos en nuestras casa ¿Y si nunca regresábamos? Probablemente, nos buscarían hasta encontrarnos, necesitábamos una plan, pero primero que planear el plan, necesitábamos descubrir la isla, pensaba en cómo encontrar una isla desconocida, ¿Cómo podría ser desconocida? si me encontraron, no podían ser tan desconocidas en ese caso, pensaba que sería difícil encontrar algo desconocido no desconocido realmente, pero para mi sorpresa no fue nada difícil.

Al día siguiente decidí saltarme las clases, claro está se lo hice saber a Brett, le mande un mensaje con Jormen, quien por suerte llevaba biología a primer hora con migo y después a su segunda hora tenia historia con Brett.

Me refiero a saltar clase, porque realmente fue lo que hice, efectivamente llegue a la escuela le di el mensaje a Jormen y después me fui a los baños con la laptop, para investigar en silencio, recuerdo un olor a…bueno no importa el olor.

Tome la laptop y entre en la web, tenía el buscador abierto, pero no podía pensar en alguna clase de palabra o frase que pudiera ayudar, pasados unos minutos, no sé bien cómo explicar lo que paso, pero mi teclado empezó a escribir, tecleando "islas desconocidas", quede impactada, pero después de saber que era un hada y Brett un kliante bueno, creo que ya nada podía sorprenderme tanto.

Vacile un momento antes de presionar 'Enter' es decir ¿qué clase de ignorante iniciaría una búsqueda de islas desconocidas buscándolas por ese nombre? Creí que por un momento mi mente había pensado tanto en islas desconocidas que ahora eventualmente se habían tecleado en la laptop.

Me decidí y presione 'Enter' me dije a mi misma que puedes perder y bueno al ver el resultado, al parecer Brett y yo éramos esos ignorantes al no saber que las islas desconocidas no era desconocidas, sino que eran 13 islas, sin nombre y sin habitantes, ya que todas las personas que intentaban habitar ahí, morían sin explicación alguna.

Esa había sido la razón por la que el caso de Brett y mío fue tan sonado, encontrar a un "humano" sobrevivir en una de esas islas era un verdadero milagro.

Pero ahora solo quedaba por saber a qué isla pertenecíamos y no sería gran problema, ya solo necesitábamos buscar en internet nuestros nombres, sacar la ubicación de la isla, y tendríamos todo para… ¿para qué?…que haría si tendría la ubicación, no puedo sacar las alas que no tengo y volar hacia la isla, no puedo pedirle a Cori que me lleve a esa peligrosa isla. Cierto, no había pensado en lo difícil que esto sería, sin embargo tenía que ir a esa isla, pero eso lo vería después de saber en donde se.

Pase el resto del día en el baño, ni si quiera recuerdo por qué lo hice, no me gustaba se los puedo asegurar, creo que mis emociones estaban tan enredadas que lo último que quería hacer era estar en un aula con un maestro quien goza de hacerte la vida imposible, si hay algo que debo mencionar es que la escuela de Hanna no tenia limite de faltas, ¿por qué? No lo sé, nunca lo supe, supongo que cada institución tiene su plan de estudios y reglas, pero bueno sin duda era una gran ventaja.

Al llegar a la casa decidí entrar a Messenger, y contactar con Brett para darle la información.

Brett…T. ha iniciado sesión.

Vio* dice: hola, te lo ha dicho Jormen?

Brett…T. dice: hola Vio, sí ¿cómo estás?

Vio* dice: bien, te pasare el link de las islas que nos encontraron, no entiendo mucho de ubicaciones…

Brett…T. dice: no te preocupes…

Mentiría diciendo que Brett tardo un minuto en encontrar la ubicación, porque en realidad tardo segundos, ¿cómo lo hizo? Solo él lo sabe.

Brett…T. dice: he encontrado la ubicación exacta de las islas

Vio* dice: ¿las?, ¿eso quieres decir que no nos encontraron en la misma isla?

Brett…T. dice: me temo que no, la isla en donde me han encontrado es cerca de Charleston, y a ti cerca de los países bajos.

Vio* dice: ya veo, bueno tenemos una parte del problema resuelto, pero ahora el problema es, como llegaremos ahí y a dónde iremos primero

Brett…T. dice: como guardián, creo que deberíamos ir a tu isla primero.

Vio* dice: tienes razón, solo hay que pensar en un buen plan, de cómo viajaremos siendo menores de edad, y sin permiso.

Brett…T. dice: yo se que tienes gran capacidad de creatividad, ya te vendrá algo, no te preocupes.

Vio* dice: está bien, nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

Brett…T. dice: sí, cuídate

Vio* se ha desconectado.

Brett…T. se ha desconectado.

Me sentía tan rara, sentía pánico, felicidad y emociones nunca antes contempladas era como sentirse rosa y después rojo pasando por morado para terminar en amarillo, no sé si me explique con los colores, pero esa es la manera en que lo interpreté.

Tenía que buscar una manera de ir a esa isla, ¿pero cómo? No tenía la menor idea, no podíamos ir solos de eso no cabía duda, no podíamos ir con un adulto.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y para mi gran suerte de nuevo empezaría exámenes finales en dos días y no disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en algo, si quería aprobar todas mis materias, debo reconocer que la escuela se me da bien, pero no tan bien, como para estar siempre dormida en clase, no ir y para terminar no estudiar.

Trate de dormir un poco, pero mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en ideas para escapar de aquí.

4:30 am – ¡LO TENGO!

A la mañana siguiente desperté adormilada a consecuencia de la noche anterior digamos que no había dormido lo suficiente, aún así cambie de ropa, desayune y lave mis dientes podría decir que más rápido de lo que tenía pensado cuando recordé lo rápido que mi recuperación era, para la hora de clases ya estaba como si hubiese dormido diez horas consecutivas.

Al llegar al colegio, entre al aula, todos tomamos nuestros asientos y el maestro comenzó a entregar los exámenes a cada uno; comenzamos. Mi cabeza estaba en blanco ¡no sabía nada! lo único que podía pensar eran hadas, kliantes, isla, Brett, y todo relacionado con comida porque tenía un apetito incomparable, pero nada sobre el examen, no sabía qué hacer, piensa, Violeta piensa, sabes la respuesta, ¡Vamos! Me decía para mis adentros, como hubiese querido que las respuestas hubiesen llegado volando, pero no…

– El tiempo se ha terminado –dijo el profesor –todos dejen de escribir y entréguenme sus exámenes. Y recuerden que en dos semanas saldremos de vacaciones, regresando tendrán que exponer un tema relacionado con sus vacaciones y los problemas ambientales…

Sabía perfectamente que reprobaría ese exámen pero no le tome la mayor importancia aunque estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que diría Cori, al parecer Celine y Alora eran una pequeñas geniecitos como yo, bueno más bien como yo solía ser.

La siguiente hora era física y por suerte no había exámen, solo nos puso problemas de conversación que por suerte comprendía a la perfección. Al final de la clase cuando hubo sonado la campana para la hora del receso o como decían mis padres el mínimo tiempo para ir hacer del baño, salí del aula y como de costumbre ahí estaba él, habían pasado ya 3 meses que lo conocía, pero al dirigirme a él sentía como si fuera la primera vez, me sentía nerviosa como una chica en su primer cita pero al hablar con él, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

– Hola –lo salude.

– Hola, ¿has dormido bien?

– ¿Porque la pregunta?

– Nada importante solo curiosidad, mejor olvidemos ese tema, ¿has pensado en algo para escapar de aquí lo antes posible?

– ¡Aló! Crees que solo dormí sin tomarle importancia, pues claro que he pensado en algo y tengo la solución al problema, bueno digamos que la mitad del problema, así está la cosa; hace una semanas Cori me había comentado sobre las vacaciones de invierno y como gratitud, ella me dado la oportunidad de escoger el lugar de vacaciones, he investigado islas "desconocidas" en los países bajos, al parecer solo hay una, llamada Aruba está situada muy cerca de Holanda, así que, prepárate porque en dos semanas iremos a…

¡Holanda!

Y decidida, al día siguiente le comente a Cori, sobre la idea de ir a Holanda de vacaciones, Alora y Celine, parecieron emocionadas por la idea de ir a ese lugar, ya que nunca habían estado ahí antes.

Pero Cori, bueno ella parecía pensativa y como pensándolo dos veces me contesto…

– ¿Violeta, a que se debe que quieras ir a ese lugar?

– Oh, bueno es que veras, una vez vi un famoso artista que era de ahí, ¿no crees que si vamos a Holanda podríamos tener la posibilidad de encontrarlo? ¿No sería fabuloso?

– Estoy segura que si, –dijo viendo de arriba hacia abajo –pero no te puedo dar una respuesta ahora, tenemos que ver los gastos que hay, y el costo de ir a ese lugar ¿de acuerdo? Te aseguro que en cuanto sepa te hare saber lo que Tom y yo hemos decidido. Ahora niñas alístense que se hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

Ese día hacia un clima increíble, no hacia ni mucho calor ni mucho frio, a pesar que el invierno se acercaba las flores del jardín estaban llenas de color y bailaban pacíficamente con el viento, yo no podía dejar de mirar aquel panorama parecía como si todo lo malo se hubiese esfumado, y solo estaba yo con mis pensamientos, mi loca imaginación que cada día sobrepasaba la de cualquiera, cuando…

– ¡Violeta! apúrate que te va dejar el camión –grito Celine.

– Ahora voy, no tardo, olvide mi cuaderno.

Subí a mí a habitación desde ahí mira unos segundos más aquel panorama, te daban ganas de comerlo, vacile un momento y escuche el claxon del camión, agarre mi cuaderno y baje los escalones de dos en dos, salí rápido y me incorpore a las niñas.

Al subir al camión estaban los gemelos Partinsens, el pobre de Robert sentado solo tiene un severo problema con los estornudos, Cuy sentado con una niña nueva, Mary en el asiento de adelan… ¿¡UNA NIÑA NUEVA!?

Una Chica Nueva

Era la niña más hermosa que había visto en mi corta vida de 16 años, todos la miraban, y no había duda de ello era completamente diferente a todos, era como si brillara, mientras yo caminaba para buscar un asiento libre, y pensaba en esa chica nueva, tropecé con la mochila de uno de los chicos y al caer todos se burlaron, excepto esa chica, que al bajar del camión me pregunto con un sonrisa amigable.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí, gracias.

Me hubiera gustado haberle preguntado tan siquiera cual era su nombre, pero la campana sonó y ella se fue corriendo a su aula, que para la coincidencia era la misma aula a donde yo iba a entrar segundos después, al entrar, el maestro de biología la presento…

– Escuchen todos, chicos. ¡Atención! – Todos guardamos silencio ante la presencia del profesor – gracias, como verán hay una nueva chica en el colegio, su nombre es Megan, ella viene de Holanda y quiero que todos le den la bienvenida y la hagan sentir como en casa ¡bienvenida Megan! –termino de decir.

¿Escuche bien? dijo de ¡¿Holanda?! Era mi oportunidad, tenía que hacerme amiga de esa chica Megan a toda costa, hacer que vayamos a visitar a Holanda en las vacaciones tenía que convencerla, pero para eso tenía que conocerla, y para mi sorpresa, que pensé que tal vez sería algo difícil, la chica se acerco inmediatamente a mí.

– Hola, soy Megan, ¿tú debes ser Violeta cierto?

¡¿Tú debes de ser violeta?! Y bueno esta quien se cree –pensé para mí misma.

– Esa soy yo… y tú eres Megan y eres de Holanda ¿cierto?

–Así es soy de Holanda, estoy segura de que te encantaría si fueras conmigo en las vacaciones, vendrías ¿verdad?

– ¡¿Bromeas?! Pues claro que iría, es decir sería un honor para mí ir contigo.

– Silencio niños empezaremos la clase ¿quien la leyó? por favor no se amontonen.

"Wow", sí, esa definitivamente era la palabra, no podía creer que era lo que estaba pasando ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? era como si hubiera leído mi mente o algo por el estilo claro que eso era imposible, simplemente era pues mi día de la suerte si, sin duda era eso mi suerte estaba por cambiar. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Fue hasta el final del día que vi a Brett, no sé donde se había metido ese chico, camine hacia él y sin esperar a que me saludara le dije.

– Brett, escucha bien que esto no sucede dos veces, ¿has visto a la chica nueva?

– Hablas de ¿Megan Sprigtlin?

– ¿Sprigtlin? bueno no sé cómo se apellide, pero si la chica nueva.

– Violeta, pues claro que la he visto, es la chica más hermosa de la escuela y además está en una de mis clases y…

– ¡Que coincidencia también está en una de mis clases!

– Me alegra, como te decía, además creo que le gusto ¿no es fabuloso?

¡¿Gustarle?! Eso sonaba raro cuando lo dijo así, porque yo no siento nada por Brett ¿o sí? No, él y yo somos como hermanos además el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, entonces ¿por qué siento esto?

Brett no es de mi propiedad debo dejarlo querer a quien él quiera, pero sentía un vacio ¿me gustaba Brett? ¿O solo era un capricho de niña? Nunca había pensado en Brett como algo más que un amigo, pero ¿entonces? Estoy mal, si él quiere a Megan está en su derecho yo no debo interponerme en nada además…me dije a mi misma.

– ¿Violeta?

– ¿Si?

– ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

– Si muy buena, me…parece excelente.

– Pero ¿qué chocolates crees que le gusten?

– ¿Chocolates? ¿A quién?

– A Megan, de la idea para enamórala de mi ya sabes se tienen que hacer esas cosas, darles flores y todo ¿no me estabas escuchando?

En ese momento las lagrimas cayeron por mi mejilla, mentí a Brett y dije que me sentía mal, que iría a la enfermería, que platicábamos después.

No podía creerlo ¿entonces? ¿Si estaba enamorada de Brett? pero si se lo decía, no sería correspondida, no podía arriesgarme. Seria asegurar mi caída, tenía que ser fuerte, concentrarme en la búsqueda de mi familia, y dejar que Brett hiciera de su vida lo que quisiera, pero ¿podría? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para verlo con la chica con quien viajaríamos?

Sin saber las respuestas, vi como Brett se alejaba y caminaba hacia Megan, lentamente me di la vuelta y en eso Celine me grito que el autobús nos dejaría, admito que me hubiera gustado quedarme y escuchar lo que Megan y Brett hablaran pero por un momento olvide que nos íbamos juntas, camine lentamente, hasta que llegue a la puerta del autobús, debió ser por las lagrimas en mi cara, que todos se preguntaron si me encontraba bien y como dije antes, era buena en mentir, al decir que solo era un fuerte dolor de cabeza todos parecieron comprender la situación o creyeron comprenderla.

Cuando llegue a casa Cori pregunto si me encontraba bien, le dije que estaba un poco cansada solo eso, solo era cansancio y que iría a dormir un rato, me dirigí a mi cuarto rosa para recordar, era un desorden, y no tenia las ganas ni fuerzas como para ordenarlo así que con la ropa de un lado y los libros del otro me recosté, así permanecí dos horas, pensando en Brett, en mi familia, en la escuela, en la isla, en las hadas, en lo que soy y lo que no, en Megan.

Decidí salir de esto, tal vez si le decía a Brett de mis sentimientos sería rechazada pero tal vez, solo tal vez me sentiría libre del sentimiento, si eso es lo que iba hacer, decidí acercar la laptop y pensando, y reordenando las palabras en mi cabeza inicie sesión en Messenger, esos 2 min que tarda se me hicieron eternos, claro que nadie aseguraba que estaría conectado, pero con las esperanzas en alto busque en la lista de contactos, y ahí estaba. Brett estaba conectado. Abrí la ventana para iniciar la conversación, pero, ¿qué le diría? ¿Hola me gustas? antes de que pudiera responderme, el hola apareció en la pantalla, antes de que yo lo escribiera. Era Brett saludándome, lo salude de igual manera, temblando y tratando de expresarme, fue él quien tomo el control de la conversación.

Brett…T. dice: Violeta, tengo que contarte algo, quería esperar hasta mañana pero creo que te sentirás feliz de saberlo.

¿Feliz? Que podría hacerme feliz en estos momentos, si bueno tal vez que Megan nunca hubiera aparecido… pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? Megan no era culpable de gustarle a Brett y es decir si a ella le gustase Brett, eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

Vio* dice: enserio y bien ¿qué es eso que quieres decirme?

Brett…T. dice: todo fue fantástico, no sé ni bien por donde comenzar, a la hora de la salida cuando te fuiste, busque a Megan estaba a punto de, ¿a por cierto estas mejor?

Vio* dice: si gracias estoy mucho mejor

Brett…T. dice: que bien, bueno estaba a punto de hablarle cuando ella voltea y me saluda, después dijo que era el chico más apuesto de la escuela, creo que me sonroje un poco, lo dijo delante de los demás chicos, bueno pues no creo que importe mucho de lo que hablamos el punto es que la invite a salir el viernes a cenar así que quería saber si podías acompañarme a la tienda a comprarle algo, que sería mejor ¿rosas o chocolates? o ¿rosas y chocolates? aunque no quiero verme tan precipitado ¿tú qué opinas?

Por suerte leí todo esto antes de enviar lo que tenia escrito, borre rápidamente mi declaración, y cerré la laptop, no podía y nunca podría, me lo llevaría a la tumba y ese día lo decidí, amaría a Brett en silencio. Quería que él fuera feliz aunque no fuera conmigo, él me había escuchado cuándo nadie lo hizo, fue mi culpa no hacer más amigos, me encerré en mi mundo de fantasía con Brett, y no deje que nadie reventara la burbuja, pero la vida continua, y eso era lo que estaba pasando con la llegada de Megan.

Salí de mi cuarto, baje las escalera y me dirigí a la cocina, no lloraba, no sentía realmente nada en ese momento, solo estaba ahí. Recordé que las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban, el plan era que me tendría que hacer amiga de Megan, pero al parecer eso iba a resultar más simple para Brett, que para mí.

Al día siguiente, en clase decidí olvidarme en todo lo anterior y enfocarme en la meta, eso es lo que tendría y lo que iba a hacer. A la hora del descanso, vi a Brett sentado en la mesa de siempre y para mi si sorpresa, estaba tomado de la mano con la señorita esa de Megan, pero bueno, no me importaría lo que pasara entre esos dos, no era de mi incumbencia y tenía que respetarlos.

– Violeta, hola, Brett y yo hablábamos justamente de ti, que coincidencia ¿no lo crees?

– Sí, que casualidad, pero bueno, Megan, oye se acercan las vacaciones, no es que intente acoplarme ni nada de eso, no vayas a pensar que yo…

– Violeta, por favor sé lo que dirás y claro que no pienso nada de eso, somos amigas ¿no es así?

– Sí, amigas…

– No te preocupes, mis padres han hablado con los tuyos, tú y Brett irán conmigo a Holanda, en una semana, estén seguros de que lleven lo necesario ¿de acuerdo? –con esto, se marcho Megan, dejándonos a Brett y a mi solos, pero con todos a la vez.

– Violeta, es maravillosa, le declarare mi amor en el viaje, ¿ó debería hacerlo antes?

– Pues, yo creo que no deberías decirle nada, hasta que la conozcas un poco más, ¿no crees?

– Bueno…sí, tal vez tengas razón, en fin me iré al salón.

– ¿Al salón?, pero si aún no ha sonado la campana, ¡espera!, ¿qué harás en la tarde? pensaba en ir por una nieve o algo.

– ¡¿Nieve?! Violeta estamos en diciembre, lo siento tengo que irme ayer no terminé mi tarea.

– ¿No la terminaste? ¿Que estabas haciendo?

– Bueno me quede platicando con Megan toda la noche, hablamos después, ¡adiós!

Y con esto se levanto de la mesa y se marcho, caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su salón como si todo estuviera bien, sin pensar en mí, ni en mis sentimientos, parecía incluso que ya no recordaba el plan, a él solo le importaba Megan.

Me quede sentada, recordando lo de Megan tú y Brett irán conmigo a Holanda, en una semana ¿en verdad quería ir? Como iba a soportar a esos dos tortolos. Todo el día, agarrados de la mano, parecía que mis emociones me ganaban, porque en vez de pensar en mis padres y hermanos, solo pensaba en mí y mi amor o amistad, ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Cuando veía a Brett, era solo mi amigo, pero al verlo con Megan, era como si realmente lo quisiera, cada vez me iba dando cuenta de que era una niña egoísta.

En eso sonó la campana, y me negaba a entrar a Historia, así que fingí que me sentía mal, y me fui a "casa". Cori estaba ahí, me pregunto si me sentía muy mal, le dije que ya había tomado algo y que ahora solo iba a descansar, a veces incluso ahora, recuerdo a Cori, creo que le di más dolores de cabeza que lo que yo misma me inventaba, y posiblemente los de ella si fuesen reales.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi lugar favorito, una semana escuchaba a Megan diciéndolo, solo una más Vio, y tendrás respuestas.

Esa semana transcurrió normalmente, pero con la nueva candidata a miss belleza siempre alado de Brett y Brett alado de ella, eran tan insoportables, pero por fin llego el día, el día en que viajaríamos a esa isla misteriosa, o bueno iríamos a Holanda, ya nos la arreglaríamos de cómo escabullirnos de Megan.

Viaje a la isla desconocida 1

– ¡Violeta!, ya están aquí cielo, baja ya.

– ¡Bajo en seguida!

– No te preocupes Cori, la cuidare como si fuera mi propia hija. –decía la madre de Megan.

Al bajar las escaleras, note como Megan le decía a Brett, "ni una palabra, hasta que sea el momento", a Brett se le veía un poco pálido, pero lo ignore y decidí que no me entrometería en sus pláticas amorosas.

Salí de la casa, estaba más feliz que nunca de salir de ese lugar, no solo saldría de la casa, no solo saldría de Hannah, ni de Alberta, está vez salía de Canadá, y me dirigía a Holanda, me despedí de la familia, y todos subimos al auto ¡directo al aeropuerto!

– Llegamos, niños tomen sus maletas, no queremos perder el vuelo. –Dijo la madre de Megan.

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de familias gritando a los cuatro vientos, claro, era comprensible, eran vacaciones y todos salían a visitar a sus parientes lejanos al igual que Brett y yo hacíamos, no exactamente como ellos pero una forma u otra era lo mismo.

Note como Brett y Megan iban agarrados de las manos, según ellos para no "perderse" sí, ¿y yo?

Caminamos durante mucho tiempo hasta que por fin, llegamos a un largo pasillo, era el que conectaba con el avión.

Brett no me dirigió la palabra en todo el recorrido, parecía asustado, triste, incluso cuando estaba con Megan parecía preocupado, tal vez era el hecho de ser un kliante tal vez le asustaba la idea de no poder con la carga, o de sus padres adoptivos, había vivido con ellos desde pequeño, tenían un vinculo especial ¿cómo iba a solo olvidarlos? Como toda buena amiga me acerque a él cuando subimos al avión.

– Brett, te notas distante… ¿estás bien?

– Sí, sí estoy bien, es solo que he estado pensando.

– ¿En qué?

– Bueno, en que tal vez pueda haber peligro en la isla, yo, no quiero que te pase nada ¿entiendes?

– Gracias, pero no debes preocuparte es decir ¿qué clase de peligro pudiera haber?

– Tienes razón, es mejor que dejemos de hablar de esto.

– ¡Chicos! ¿De qué hablaban? –pregunto Megan, parecía un poco sorprendida.

– Nada, solo le decía a Vio que me muero de ganas de llegar.

Claro Megan no sabía nada de nosotros así que no podía decirle sobre la isla, pero lo que me puso a pensar era en lo que me había dicho Brett tal vez pueda haber peligro en la isla ¿peligro? ¿A qué se refería? es técnicamente que estemos en peligro si, tal vez de ser descubiertos pero ¿peligro en la isla?

Era un hada, él un kliante y nos dirigíamos a una comunidad de hadas ¿qué problemas podríamos tener ahí?

– Brett, tienes que recordar el plan, yo se que tú la quieres pero, así son las cosas, no podemos hacer nada, además, tú y yo, tenemos algo ¿cierto?

Megan le ofreció a Brett su bebida esté la tomo y después de haberla terminado le dijo.

– Sí Megan yo, tal vez no sea el mejor momento para esto, pero quisiera preguntarte algo…

– Claro, dime.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Plan, tú y yo, novia las palabras sonaban cada vez más fuerte en mi cabeza, mientras yo fingía dormir, sentí las lagrimas que a decir verdad estas ya eran más que conocidas y empezaba a acostumbrarme a ellas.

Tenía que pararme de ahí, no lo soportaba más, me pare con dificultad me sentía débil y me dirigí al baño. Llore.

Llore tan fuerte, que temí que alguien pudiera oírlo, aunque muy en el fondo de mí, deseaba que el corazón de Brett lo escuchara.

Salí, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, trate de olvidar lo que había escuchado, pero algo me detenía, ¿de qué plan estaba hablando? ¿No podían hacer nada de qué? Yo se que tú la quieres pero, así son las cosas ¿qué era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo? Esa vez no me quedaría con las emociones y preguntas por dentro, no esa vez, ya sentada de nuevo en el asiento justo de tras de esos dos y alado de la madre de Megan, me estire y coloque mi cabeza en medio de los asientos.

Brett y Megan voltearon rápidamente, que parecía que se darían un beso, al verme se vieron sorprendidos y rápidamente volvieron a la posición original.

– Basta de secretos ¿de acuerdo? –dije con voz desafiante.

– ¿A qué te refieres Vio?

– ¿A que me refiero?, tú y Brett saben bien a que me refiero, los he escuchado hablando.

Megan se veía tan pálida, ella sí que parecía una asesina en serie, reí en mis adentros, aunque estaba triste por la relación de esos dos, no podía evitar el hecho de que está vez los había pillado, y ahí en esa situación no podrían evitarlo, me enteraría de su plan, en ese mismo instante.

– Así es, escucharon bien, primero debo decir que aunque no hayas pensado decírmelo, escuche tu declaración hacia Megan y bueno aunque no me hayas escuchado al decirte que esperaras más para conocerla, –me dirigía a Brett – sin ofender –esta vez se lo decía a Megan – estoy feliz por ustedes, en verdad –mentía, y lo sabia tan bien, como que cada mañana el sol saldría de nuevo –y segundo, quiero saber y quiero que me lo digan aquí y en este instante ¿qué es lo que se traen entre manos?, los he estado tratando de ignorar desde que baje de casa y los escuche diciendo, algo como que no debían decirme ni una palabra hasta que sea el momento, pues ¡les informo que este es el momento para decirme que está pasando!

– Vio, lo siento, perdona que me haya estado portando como un idiota, no sé qué fue lo que me paso, descuida te contare todo, mira se que estas enfadada, pero tranquilízate, ¿por qué no cambian tú y Megan de lugar?

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Brett cariño, toma un poco más del jugo de manzana que prepara para ti.

Brett tomo el estúpido jugo que miss belleza había preparado para él, no podía evitar odiarla se volvía tan irritable y odiosa.

–Brett no creo que sea buena idea hablar en estos momentos ven acércate un poco…

Y lo beso, lo beso como si Brett fuera el único en ese avión, ignorándome completamente a mí.

–Brett, ¡Brett! –casi logro que todos en el avión voltearan a verme – ya que terminaron ¿podrías decirme que está pasando?

– Vio, Vio, Vio, mira quizá Megan tenga razón, podemos hablar de esto llegando a Holanda, ¿porque no solo, te sientas y disfrutas el viaje?, no se tal vez intenta dormir ¿sí?

Decidí no hacer más teatro, la madre de Megan ya me miraba con curiosidad, sin excluir a los demás pasajeros cerca de mi asiento.

– Bien, pero llegando quiero respuestas.

– Sí Vio, relájate –me dijo Brett.

Aunque no estaba muy convencida, hice lo que me dijo Brett y trate de dormir, pero era imposible de solo pensar en lo que pasaba. Megan se notaba cada vez más preocupada y un poco asustada como si algo fuera a suceder y Brett…bueno el había cambiado desde el día que Megan había llegado. No es que no crea en el amor a primera vista, pero lo esos dos había sido demasiado precipitado.

No calcule el tiempo, pero de pronto escuche la voz de la aeromoza indicando que habíamos llegado y que pronto aterrizaremos, me sentí un poco mareada e hinchada de la cara señal de que me había quedado dormida a decir verdad eso me daba gusto en un sentido ya que había descansado.

Tardamos aproximadamente 10 minutos en aterrizar completamente, la madre de Megan me miraba como hechizada, me quede viéndola, fruncí el seño al ver que la señora no movía ni un pizco de su gélido cuerpo. La madre de Megan no tenía ni un solo parecido a ella, podría pasar perfectamente como una total desconocida.

– ¡Madre! –Grito Megan y está como si hubiera salido de un sueño profundo 'despertó' dejo de mirarme o si es que lo estaba haciendo. Salió de su asiento y me cedió el pasó.

– Hay que darnos prisa –dijo la madre de Megan.

Logramos salir del avión y pasamos por el mismo túnel que ahora conducía del avión al aeropuerto.

– ¡Brett! –grite yo.

–Ahora no Violeta –repuso Megan.

Megan conducía a Brett, tan rápido como pudo para evitar que yo me acercara.

– ¡No!

– Brett no es tiempo, yo no quería… ¿Dónde está el maldito jugo?

– ¿Buscas esto Megan? –Megan se quedo atónica al ver que sostenía el jugo de manzana –debo decir que fue difícil sacarlo de tu bolso sin que te dieras cuenta. Vi como Brett extrañamente se 'enamoraba' de ti cuando le dabas de beber esto, así que lo tome.

– Violeta ¡No lo entiendes!

– Así es Megan, no lo entiendo, por eso te dejare que me expliques.

– No hay tiempo, deben de…

– Marcharnos de aquí, ¡Violeta tenemos que regresar, esto no es seguro!

– ¡Brett! ¡Es tú obligación como kliante! –Megan se llevo las manos a la boca, yo no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar sin embargo a Brett no pareció sorprenderle.

Había gente alrededor de nosotros escuchando como discutíamos, gritábamos y sin duda hablábamos de cosas que nadie comprendía.

– Es para la obra de la escuela –mintió Megan.

La gente irónicamente le creyó. Y siguió su camino.

– Violeta…

– Megan, ¿tú? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho Brett?

– No, Vio yo no le he dicho nada –Brett se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano –ella es…

– ¡Espera!, Brett, Violeta…prometo explicarles todo, pero cuando lleguemos a casa, lo prometo.

Brett me miro y en sus ojos vi honestidad, así que confié en él, si él confiaba en Megan yo lo haría de la misma forma, seguimos a la madre de Megan hasta la puerta del aeropuerto, llamo a un taxi y los 4 subimos sin articular ni una sola palabra.

Hacia frio y Brett me puso su chamarra sobre mis hombros, Megan y su madre se veían distraídas y preocupadas a la vez. El ambiente estaba sin duda tenso, solo se escuchaba un pequeño zumbido de la radio.

Llegamos a la casa, y está estaba totalmente en silencio, era una casa pequeña de color azul oscuro, Brett seguía tomando mi mano, entramos seguidos de Megan y su madre, está se fue a la cocina y nosotros seguimos a Megan hasta una habitación, la habitación era pequeña y sin ventanas, no tenia cama ni ropa esparcida como cualquier habitación, era solo una clase de almacén con 2 sillas únicamente, era color gris y olía a humedad.

– Siéntense –nos dijo Megan, su voz era fuerte y fría.

Brett asintió, y sin soltarme la mano me obligo a sentarme también.

– Se los explicare todo, por ahora no hagan ruido.

Diciendo esto Megan salió del cuarto.

– ¿Brett? –mi voz era suave y temblorosa.

– Es un hada.

Hubo un silencio que a mí me pareció eterno, no recuerdo pero pudieron ser escasos 10 segundos o 10 horas. Megan era un hada. ¡Un hada! Pero entonces ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Yo era una, Brett era un kliante. ¿Entonces?

– Brett, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

– Vio hay algo que tienes que saber. Yo quería decírtelo pero Megan piensa que sería mejor que te lo dijera en…la isla.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

La cara de Brett paso a ser una cara serena y un poco triste, nunca había visto a Brett de esa manera y al hablar fue directo y sin rodeos…

– Vio, yo no lo decidí, ni lo hiciste tú, pero si lo que dice Megan es cierto entonces –trago saliva, respiro hondo y continuo – entonces yo, yo tengo que matarte.

Vacile un momento, tratando de entender a lo que Brett se refería, estaba a punto de soltar una risa y decirle que esto era serio, que no jugara pero… pero su rostro era el mismo rosto serio y preocupado que no podían ser mentiras sus palabras. Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

– Vio ¿no pensaras que lo haré verdad?

– Yo, no entiendo bien lo que pasa…

– Mira, primero trata de tranquilizarte ¿de acuerdo?

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos estaban húmedos y mi respiración era rápida. Mi Brett, al chico que más quería, mi amigo, mi todo ¿Cómo? No lo entendía.

– Estoy bien –dije con voz débil.

– De acuerdo, mira, Megan no tiene mucha información, pero lo que puedo decirte es que tu nombre es Krytfry, tu familia bueno, por alguna razón, ellos buscaban el poder absoluto en el reino de kliantes, y tú – me miro y vi como sus ojos también se humedecían un poco –eres su única descendiente.

– ¿Es por eso que tienes que… –trate de encontrar una palabra que no fuera 'matarme' pero no la encontré–matarme?

– Vio, sabes que yo nunca haría eso, no, no podría, ni si quiera permitirá que alguien te hiciera daño.

En ese momento se escucho una voz, era un voz picara y malvada, podía jurar que gritaba a la casa, se escuchaba como la voz aumentaba de volumen, hasta que Brett y yo pudimos escuchar a la perfección lo que decía.

– ¡Meeegaaan! –gritaba la voz de niña, en un tono cantado como en los cuentos infantiles, no sé si me explique del todo bien. – ¡Meeegaaan! –repetía.

Brett y yo nos pegamos a la puerta de madera fría y, bueno… cerrada, tratamos de no hacer ruido para poder escuchar lo que Megan decía.

De pronto sin saber cómo ni tener tiempo de gritar, vi como Brett empezaba a atravesar la puerta, no sé cómo explicarlo, no uso ni un tipo de magia, no pronuncio un hechizo, simplemente empezó lentamente a traspasarse por la puerta. Para cuando reaccione Brett ya había abierto la puerta y me invitaba a salir de esa habitación.

Megan estaba discutiendo algo con su madre, cuando volteo a vernos.

– ¿Qué hacen afuera? –susurro Megan.

– ¡Meeegaaan! –la voz se intensificaba cada vez más y cada vez más se escuchaba más enfadada.

– Brett ¿ella lo sabe?

Brett asintió.

– Bien, quédense atrás de ese sillón y no hagan ruido. Abriré la puerta y por favor asegúrense de que Wendy no los vea.

Brett volvió a asentir.

No sabía muy bien que estaba pasando pero sabía que no era tiempo para preguntas.

Megan camino un poco torpe y arreglándose la ropa, abrió la puerta.

– ¡Wendy! ¡Qué sorpresa!

– ¿Dónde están? –dijo la pequeña.

Wendy, era una niña pelirroja como el rojo del sol, llevaba el pelo en una coleta, tenía unos ojos verdes pequeños, una perfecta nariz afilada y una mirada de niña mimada y malvada.

– ¿Dónde están? –Repitió Megan – ¿A qué te refieres?

– Sabes a que me refiero ¡y sé que está aquí!

– Muy bien Wendy, dime ¿qué haces tú aquí? No querrás que los kliantes se enfaden otra vez contigo por escaparte ¿o sí?

– Megan, Megan, Megan –dijo Wendy como una madre a la que acaba de pillar a su hijo comiendo galletas – estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú. Estoy en mi misión.

– ¿Misión? ¿Tú?, por favor Wendy solo eres una niña de 12 años, ni siquiera has alcanzado la edad para convertirte en hada.

– Tal vez tengas razón, pero pronto cumpliré los 17, y a los 17…

– Eres un hada completa, lo sé. – termino Megan por ella.

– Así es, y por si no lo sabías yo seré la próxima kliante.

– Wendy…los kliantes son hombres y no se hacen…

– Nacen –esta vez Wendy terminó la frase de Megan. –eso ya lo sé pero yo seré la primera hada femenina que se convertirá en kliante, ya deberías ir prediciéndolo, tengo 12 y estoy en una misión de las más peligrosas.

– No, las hadas saben que Krytfry es indefensa.

– Claro, por ahora, pronto será Febrero y alcanzara la edad de 17 tendrá todos sus poderes completos incluso podrá derrotar kliantes y tú lo sabes.

– ¡No pueden matarla! Ella es… ¡ella es mi amiga!

– No me importa que sea tuya, es por el bien de todos, ahora ¡dime donde esta!

Megan me había llamado amiga, tal vez no era tan mala ni odiosa, al menos no comparada con la pequeña pelirroja.

Intente pararme pero Brett me tomo del brazo, se llevo el dedo índice a los labios y me ordeno silencio. Para cuando regrese mi mirada a la escena, las dos chicas ya miraban el sillón, pensé que me había visto y me retire enseguida voltee a mi izquierda, para ver a Brett, pero este estaba de pie. Megan y Wendy no me habían visto, si no que veían a Brett.

Brett se dirigió a ellas decidió y sin miedo. Brett era valiente.

– Kliante Trosgut – dijo Wendy, al parecer ni Brett sabía su verdadero nombre, pude ver perfectamente su cara de confusión.

– Prefiero Brett si no te importa.

– ¿Brett? ¿Ese es el nombre que te han dado los humanos?

– Sí y Wendy es un nombre lindo para una niña como tú.

Wendy no supo que decir, y se limito a morderse el labio inferior.

– Bueno, 'Brett' –dijo enfatizando en su nombre – como kliante es tu obligación matar a Krytfry y…

– ¡Violeta! –la interrumpió Brett. –su nombre es Violeta.

– ¿Violeta? Eso ni siquiera es un nombre, ¡Es un color!

– Mira Wendy, tú y tú misión se pueden marchar, aquí no está Violeta, si quieres encontrarla tendrás que ir a Canadá.

– Registre los datos del avión, viajaron 4 personas bajo el tutor de Sofía Sprigtlin, aquí solo hay 3.

Tenía que salir, sabía que era lo correcto, no podía permitir que se metieran en problemas por mi culpa, volví a esconder la cabeza y quede de espaldas a ellos, aun protegida por el sillón lo pensé dos veces y las dos veces me di cuenta que era lo correcto. Me pare lentamente y no hice ruido alguno, cuando estaba de pie y segura que no me desmallaría hable…

– Hola – ¿hola? ¿Por qué razón había saludado? Era una situación seria y critica y yo había aparecido ¿diciendo hola? pude ver como Brett agachaba un poco la cabeza y escondía una pequeña sonrisa.

Te diré de la forma que mejor recuerdo el escenario; La puerta de la entrada estaba entrecerrada, a unos poco metros de ella se encontraba la madre de Megan, su pelo alborotado y su delgada figura se notaban rígidos y su expresión no era otra si no de peligro, a su derecha al fondo estaba la cocina, me sorprendió ver que estaba completamente vacía. Enfrente de la desierta cocina estaba la sala, tenia sillones azules como la casa y una televisión simple, había un sillón que desentonaba de la formación de los anteriores, era el sillón donde estaba yo, al fondo había una puerta cerrada, que pude pensar que sería el baño y alado había otra puerta y era la habitación en donde Megan nos había encerrado.

Megan, Brett y Wendy estaban en los sillones, yo podía verlos de perfil, Brett con su pelo oscuro y sus ojos azules me miraban con preocupación pero ternura a la vez, Megan tenía los ojos verdes al igual que Wendy, su mirada era de preocupación y se veía como trataba de formular algún plan en su cabeza y Wendy, su mirada era malvada como toda ella, llevaba un lindo vestido naranja que combinaba con el rojo de su pelo y resaltaba de su tez pálida, tenia los pómulos llenos de pequeñas pecas y sonreía de forma maléfica.

– ¡Krytfry! –bramo Wendy.

– ¿Violeta, que haces aquí? Pensé que estaba en Canadá, ¿no? –Megan trato de disimular el hecho de que yo estaba ahí parada ante esa situación.

– Megan déjalo ya, luces ridícula. –Wendy aún tenía la sonrisa en su rostro y me miraba de arriba abajo – Ahora, Violeta creo que tendrás que venir conmigo a…

– ¡Era una pócima!

– Megan deja de hablar.

– Wendy tú no puedes ordenarme, soy mayor.

– ¡Esperen! Megan ¿de qué pócima hablas? –era la primera vez que Brett hablaba desde mi inusual aparición.

Megan sonrió a Wendy en forma burlona, ella sabía que si un kliante daba una orden, esta se tenía que seguir. Después volteo a vernos y se puso un poco seria, empezó diciendo…

– Bueno Brett, Vio, hay algo que tal vez no sepan pero hayan predicho –hizo una pausa y saco la botella que horas antes yo le había robado –esto –dijo enseñádnosla –es una pócima de… amor.

Me quede sin habla aunque sin duda lo entendía, pero al parecer Brett no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba…

– Explícate Megan –le ordeno Brett.

– Bueno, pues, veras, yo…– Megan empezó a balbucear.

– Yo te explicare kliante Trosgut, si me permites – dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

– Guarda silencio Wendy –Brett estaba serio.

Wendy lo fulmino con la mirada pero no tuvo otra opción que hacer caso y no decir palabra alguna.

– ¿Megan?

– Brett, yo no quería hacerlo, tuve que darte está pócima, para que… para que te enamoraras de mi y no hicieras amistad con Violeta –terminó avergonzada y sus mejillas se convirtieron en dos tomates rojos.

– ¿Es algún tipo de hechizo? ¿Magia oscura?

– No, bueno yo no lo llamaría como magia es simplemente poder y sabiduría.

Curiosamente la cara de Brett se ilumino.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no te quiero en verdad, cierto?

– Bueno eso suena algo fuerte, digamos que no me amas.

– Entonces… –Brett no encontraba la manera de decirlo, pero Megan sí.

– No te preocupes Brett nunca fuimos verdaderos novios, y el beso… –Megan se sonrojo de nuevo –bueno solo fue para…

– Descuida, lo entiendo.

Sentí unas mariposas dentro de mi cuerpo, no podía estar más feliz, Brett y Megan no eran novios después de todo, sentía que tenía una posibilidad con Brett hasta que regrese al mundo y me di cuenta de la situación en que estábamos. O estaba.

– ¿Megan que más sabes de mí? ¿De Violeta?

– Bueno no es una muy larga historia. Todo empezó hace varios años atrás, cuando las hadas y kliantes no convivían con humanos y… – se interrumpió al ver que su madre la llamaba.

– Megan, ¡no hay tiempo! Lo siento pero ya es hora de marcharnos si no lo hacemos ahora mandaran mas hadas.

Viaje a la isla desconocida 2

Wendy puso cara de satisfacción y se dirigió hacia la entrada, Megan nos miro y sus ojos se humedecieron, me acerque a ella y le dije en voz baja...

– No sé qué es lo está pasando exactamente, pero sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Megan me abrazo con fuerza y soltó a llorar.

Vi a Wendy, la cara de maldad que tenía había desaparecido y se había transformado en una de compasión.

– Kliante Trosgut.

– ¿Sí?

– Lo siento, pero tenemos que partir. –Wendy se lo había dicho sin mirarlo a los ojos y Brett comprendió que la pequeña en el fondo seguía siendo una niña de corazón puro.

– Sí… –dijo Brett tratando de saber algo.

– Motyt, Motyt es mi nombre verdadero. –Wendy había revelado su nombre, se podía decir que Wendy sentía respeto por Brett.

Brett asintió para el mismo.

Me separe de Megan, la mira a los ojos y le mostré una sonrisa, aunque yo estuviera nerviosa y tuviera miedo, sabía que una sonrisa siempre animaba a todos.

– Sofía, será mejor irnos de aquí.

– Si, supongo que entre más rápido lleguemos tendremos menos problemas.

– ¿Sofía? –preguntamos extrañados Brett y yo, era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre. Había escuchado a Wendy mencionarlo pero no tenía idea de que se refería a la madre de Megan.

– Pueden llamarme Frongu si lo desean.

– Sofía me agrada más, pero me extraño que Megan te llamara por tu 'nombre de pila' –repuse.

– A claro, lo olvide, Megan no es mi hija, yo solo tengo 21 años.

– ¿QUÉ? –esta vez Brett sobresalto mientras que yo solo puse una cara de no comprender lo que pasaba.

– Chicos –intervino Wendy –se que no están al tanto de la situación y es por eso que tenemos que marcharnos ya, estoy segura que Megan les contara todo en el camino.

Megan asintió.

Todos salimos de la casa, y nos dirigimos hasta un callejón oscuro, durante el recorrido nadie se atrevió a decir algo, hasta que llegamos Wendy fue la que tomo la palabra.

– Bien aquí nadie nos mira, ¿están listos?

– ¿Listos para qué? –pregunte mirando a Wendy.

– Para marcharnos…bien le diré las coordenadas.

– Sofía y Megan escuchaban atentas y después cerraron todas los ojos, excepto Brett y yo ya que no teníamos idea de lo estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Megan?

– ¡Alto! –Dijo Wendy y se notaba molesta – ¿qué pasa Krytfry?

Brett aclaro su garganta y miro a Wendy.

– Vio-le-ta, ¿feliz?

– Sí – dijo Brett con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Como sea.

Wendy me miro con cara de mimada y levantando una ceja hizo la pregunta sin decir palabra.

– Bueno es que no sabemos de que hablas…

– ¿No saben viajar?

– ¿De esa manera tan extraña? Te aseguro que no.

Megan abrió los ojos de golpe y se dirigió a Wendy

– Perdón, casi lo olvido, Wendy ellos no saben viajar.

– Megan, ¿tratas de decir que iremos caminando?

– O en carro.

Wendy suspiro pero sabía que no tenía alternativa, en ese entonces ni Brett ni yo sabíamos siquiera que las hadas o kliantes se podían transportar.

Salimos del callejón, Wendy nos guiaba como si Holanda fuera su país natal. Esta vez no me callaría, me acerque a Megan e hice señas con Brett para que viniera también. Por la expresión de Wendy sabia que sería un largo viaje y tendríamos tiempo de escuchar la historia de Megan.

– Megan ¿puedes continuar la historia?

– Claro, bueno. Todo empezó hace varios años atrás, cuando las hadas y kliantes no convivían con humanos y no había división en las islas, todos convivan en cierta paz, claro está nunca dejo de haber la normal rivalidad por el poder entre los diferentes reinados, 13 en total, pero unidos por la paz.

Aruba era el segundo lugar de poder en la tabla, por así decirse.

Ertonen tenía el poder sobre todos, en esta isla habitaba el kliante Trosgut y el hada Drynty.

Trosgut y Drynty eran los 'reyes' de la comunidad de Ertonen, ellos tenían cierta amistad con los reyes de Aruba el kliante Routre y el hada Krytfry. Los reyes de Ertonen tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Trosgut y los reyes de Aruba una hija cual nombre fue Krytfry. – hizo una pausa y dijo: – ustedes – Brett y yo asentimos – todas las comunidades celebraron el hecho, el 14 de febrero los dioses habían bendecido a Aruba con una preciosa hada heredera al 'trono' y el 17 de marzo había llegado a Ertonen el pequeño Trosgut.

Las dos comunidades celebraron juntas, invitaron a los kliantes, sus respectivas esposas y miembros importantes del Cronto.

– ¿Que es el Cronto? – pregunto Brett.

– Es una organización en donde se analiza todo tipo de cosas desde humanas como hadinas, es como el consejo de la comunidad y también en donde están los entrenados, Wendy, Sofía y yo pertenecemos al Cronto.

Brett y yo asentimos nuevamente.

– Bien, llegaron rápido ya que en ese entonces las comunidades no estaban separadas, durante el festejo, Routre le dio a Trosgut la idea de juntar a los dos infantes y casarlos en algún futuro y así poder unir comunidades de manera más formal. A Trosgut no le pareció mala idea y se lo comento a su esposa, pero Drynty creía que el amor se debía dar y no forzarlo, que sería una buena idea pero que solo el tiempo diría si el destino del pequeño Trosgut y la adorable Krytfry era el de estar juntos por el amor. A Routre no le gusto que los de Ertonen hubieran rechazado la idea de este, y tuvo que recurrir a precipitadas circunstancias. – Megan se detuvo y me vi forzada a interrumpirla…

– ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hicieron mis padres?

Cavilo un momento y después dijo…

– Bueno la historia en los libros dice que ellos mataron al pequeño Trosgut y lo enterraron en donde nunca nadie pudiera encontrarlo, después los reyes mandaron matar a los reyes de Aruba y a su hija, pero ambos están aquí, así que no pudo ser de esa manera. Debo admitir que cuando me enmendaron esta misión, no creía encontrarlos pero supongo que sus poderes se han estado incrementando constantemente que, bueno los pudieron localizar.

Deben saber que esto es una misión secreta y nadie tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Hasta que Cronto decida que se hará, darán la noticia.

– Esto ya se decidió Megan y lo sabes, Brett se hará cargo de Ertonen y Violeta será sacrificada. –dijo fríamente Wendy.

– Aún no conocen a Vio, estoy segura de que cuando lo hagan cambiaran de opinión. –Megan me veía y sonreía.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estábamos en una gran avenida y esperábamos un taxi. No había observado en realidad por donde pasábamos.

– La historia está distorsionada, al menos lo está el final –dijo Sofía tratando de reanudar la historia sobre el pasado.

– Bueno claro está, si no Brett y Violeta sería fantasmas, bien dicho Sofía –dijo de mala gana Wendy.

– ¿Alguien sabe si la verdadera información del pasado de estas dos comunidades se encuentra en algún lado?

– Bueno Brett –dijo cavilando Megan –tal vez haya un lugar.

– Cronto –dije sin pensarlo.

– Si, pero ni Brett que es un kliante puede tener acceso a esa información.

En ese momento apareció un taxi color amarillo, deberían ser pasadas de las 7 de la noche, el sol ya no se podía ver y hacia una brisa agradable, Sofía subió al frente y los demás atrás.

– Al muelle Tonhu, por favor. –dijo Sofía.

El chofer tenía unas orejas grandes al igual que la nariz y un uniforme color azul marino, llevaba unos lentes de sol a pesar de la hora, encendió el carro y nos pusimos en marcha.

Recuerdo que todos íbamos callados, no podíamos decir nada enfrente del chofer así que nos limitamos a escuchar la música y observar la ciudad.

Nunca había estado antes en Holanda y si hubiera ido con mi familia biológica, o que yo pensaba que era biológica, estoy segura que la hubiera pasado de maravilla. Viendo todas las tiendas y comprando todo lo que me gustara. Pero esa vida jamás regresaría y tenía que aprender a solo imaginar y recordar lo momentos que había pasado con ellos.

Aún sabiendo lo de mis verdaderos padres, no sentía ni una pizca de compasión de que los hubieran asesinado, ellos habían querido exceder del poder, y ni siquiera me habían criado. Pero si sentía pena por los padres de Brett, por culpa de los míos, el había sido separado y puesto en adopción. Comprendía a la perfección el hecho de que quisieran deshacerse de mí.

Brett no parecía triste ni enojado, simplemente estaba un poco pensativo y miraba a la ventana de su lado derecho, tenía una mano en la rodilla y la otra sostenía su barbilla, hubiera podido hacer un poema justo en ese momento, solo podía contemplarlo, sus ojos azules y su cabello oscuro alborotado del viaje, su rosto estaba pálido y seco, y sus labios solo dibujaban una línea recta.

Debió sentir mi mirada, porque volteo y me dedico una sonrisa con ojos tiernos. Eso era Brett, era tierno, era caballeroso y yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Lo hubiera besado en ese momento de no haber sido que él estaba del otro extremo del carro. Y por otras razones obvias.

Cuando llegamos al muelle, Sofía pago al taxista y bajamos, ella y Brett del lado derecho, Wendy y yo del izquierdo. A decir verdad Wendy era un 50% odiosa, a veces era una 60% pero todos tienen sus días ¿cierto?

Nos dirigimos hasta la orilla del muelle y había un letrero viejo y caído indicando el nombre en letras que se leían con dificultad. No parecía un muelle con mucho turismo, y a decir verdad era muy hermoso, el agua era color turquesa y tenía una tranquilidad con la que ni siquiera puedes soñar, ni el viento podía romper el silencio, solo nuestras voces se escuchaban y retumban en ese desierto muelle.

– Parece que no ha venido nadie en años –exprese con curiosidad tratando de saber si había alguna razón con una historia detrás.

– Los hay más bonitos –dijo Sofía observándolo detalladamente como asegurándose de que nada faltara.

– ¿Bueno y ahora? –pregunto Megan, su voz de escuchaba un poco fastidiosa y cansada.

– Pues…no veo algún barco que nos pueda llevar, y no podemos ir nadando…

– Wendy, creo que tendremos que transportarnos…

– ¿Y cómo esperas que estos dos lleguen?

– Podemos enseñarles – dijo Sofía saliendo de su estado de pensativa.

– ¡Tardaran años! –dijo Wendy como la niña egoísta que era.

La verdad es que no tenía planeado aprender a transportarme, volar, hacer magia o hechicería, fuera lo que fuera me reusaría, sabía que no podría. Pero no había otra opción así que Wendy, Megan y Sofía se dispusieron a enseñarnos a Brett y a mí a transportarnos.

~ 39 ~


End file.
